The Moon's Child
by Spirit Of Fantasy
Summary: Danny Matheson is a strong willed child who endures physical and verbal abuse from his father, but one faithful night he is taken to a whole new world that is inhabited by ponies of different kinds where he is now under the care of a loving princess of the night that will do anything to make sure he is safe, will he finally be able to open his heart with a princesses help.
1. Prologue

Prologue

There are people who have had bad days, and there are people who have bad life's, but Danny Matheson had the worse life a boy of his age could have. He had no one but his father in his life, and his father was as bad as bad could get, his mother had died five years ago and it tore the boy apart. But Danny was different from other kids that were in his situation, he was a tough ten year old boy who had grown strong and defiant of his fathers cruelty, but his bad boy attitude is what kept him from making friends in school.

He became a loner of a sort and was never the type to talk to people, he would never admit it but he was afraid that if people knew what his life was like, there was no knowing what would happen to him. Teachers have even tried talking to him, but he always kept quiet so he could avoid an even worse fate than normal at the hands of his father, he was stuck and he believed that all he could do was remain defiant and tough.

To this day he remains a loner and a broken child, no friends, no love ones, no nothing, but little did he know that by the end of this day, he was about to experience a whole new life like no other.

It was the end of the school year for Danny at his school in Colorado, the sun shined bright as the school bell rang and with it, a whole parade of children burst out the doors of school. The crowd flowed as they filled the buses and began to ride off to begin the summer, It was only after a few more minutes that Danny finally immerged from the school in nothing but a white t shirt, blue jeans and blue sneakers.

He let out a sigh as he casually walked down the concrete stairs to go home, he could feel the gentle breeze blow through his black hair as he kept his head low and stared angrily at the ground he walked on.

"Hey...! Danny Matheson can I speak with you a moment?!"Called out a female teacher.

Danny looked out the corner of his eye and could see his teacher calling to him from the edge of the steps and immediately began speed walking away from her. The teacher responded by walking down the stairs to catch up to the boy, but that only encouraged him to go into a jog as he ran away from the teacher.

"Just leave me alone...!"Danny yelled as crossed the road and stopped on the other side.

He then turned back as cars and buses went across the roads blocking him off from the teacher that tried to pursue him, he stared angrily as he watched the teacher sigh and turn back towards the school. Seeing that the issue was over, he let out his own sigh as he put his hands in his pockets and began walking casually down the street towards his home.

He did not say a word as he stared lazily at his shoes with each step he took, no more school meant he was stuck at his home more often and that was something he didn't want. He tried not to think about as he then stared up at the clear blue sky and the bright sun shine as it glared in his eyes, he growled while rubbing his eyes in pain and kicking a stop sign.

"OW...!"He shouted as he gripped his foot in pain.

He then began to go berserk as he punched and shook the stop sign in a fit of rage, as he struck the stop sign, he began picturing that it was his father's head and began hitting it even harder until his knuckles started to bleed. After a few more minutes he stopped and did his best to hold back tears of hate and pain as he rubbed at his sore and bleeding knuckles, he then let out a small growl as he then chose to walk off again.

For a good thirty minutes he walked along the side walk completely distraught and angry, with each step he was traveling further down town as the buildings began to get ratty and rigid. Finally he had made it to his home and slowly walked up the stairs to his small apartment building, but he stopped at the door as he began hearing activity and street slang being thrown.

He turned around and he could see a bunch of kids in protective gear playing street hockey, they looked like they were having a good old time as one team had actually scored and was cheering about.

"YEAH...! Now that's what I'm talking about! All you homies saw that right?!"One kid said as he cheered for himself.

"That's only one point fool, this game ain't over yet, COME ON LET'S PLAY BALL BROS!"Another kid shouted.

Suddenly all the kids noticed that Danny was looking right at them and all stop the game to acknowledge the kid they only knew as the quiet angry boy they didn't the first thing about. Danny just gave them a look as he opened the door and went inside, he then slammed the door shut, making all the boys jump a little inside as they turned up their noses at him.

"Jeez... What is that kids damage, he always a grouch and a downer about stuff,"One kid asked.

"I don't know, but I hear his dad drinks a lot, and you know how that can play out,"Another answered.

"Hey come on...! None of that crap is our business! Let's just get back to the game alright?!"The first guy said as he slapped down his hockey stick and they all began their game again.

Meanwhile Danny had made it back inside and walked all around his house, there wasn't much to see of it, a small TV, a red couch fit for two, a hard wood floor that had a small red rug between the couch and TV. The walls were made of brick and he knew it was never a good idea to be near the wall when his dad was around.

He let out a small sigh as he began to feel hungry and chose to get something from the kitchen, he felt his belly rumble as he walked through his living room now realizing that his dad wasn't around at the moment. He calmed down a bit knowing he had the house to himself for a little bit, he couldn't be more relieved to know that.

He made it to the kitchen and it felt so quiet to him that he could hear a nail hit the floor, he walked over and chose to sneak something out of the cabinet. He fumbled around in the kitchen cabinets before pulling out a bag of potato chips and then moving his way to the fridge with an empty cup in his hand. He set the cup down and began messing around the fridge before pulling out a gallon of milk and filling his cup up with it. He then put the jug back in the fridge and carried both his cup of milk and the bag of potato chips into the living room.

He got back and sat down on the red rug while putting his chips and milk right next to him, he then reached for the TV and turned it on to watch cartoons while he enjoyed his beverage and snack.

For several hours he sat in front of the television while he snacked on his chips, but it was not much longer before he started to feel tired. He let out a yawn as he turned to a window and could see the sun almost completely gone and being replaced by the night, he then let out another yawn as he chose to call it a night.

Suddenly as he was about to turn off the TV, he then felt himself freeze as he heard the door slowly squeak open, and with it he could hear heavy boots stomping across the hard wood floor. He did his best to swallow his fear as he could hear the heavy foot steps stop right behind and could smell the overwhelming stench alcohol hitting his nose unmercifully.

"What are you doing watching my TV And Eating my food?!"Growled a big burly male voice.

"I was just about to turn it off and go to bed..."Danny blankly said.

He was then blind sighted as he felt a fist crack him in the side of the head knocking him flat to the ground, he gripped his head with one hand while using another to help himself back up. He panted as he turned his head and could see a big man in torn jeans, a white sleeveless shirt and large cow boy boots staring him down as he held a can of beer in his hand.

"Boy...! I pay for all the food and drink in this place! That makes all of this mine! You understand me boy?!"The man yelled as he put his boot down on Danny's chest.

Danny tried to say something, but he felt the heavy boot crushing him and could not even breath, he did his best to take the pain as he felt the light's fade and a sudden pop go off in his ribs. He then screamed as he felt this jolt of pain surge through his torso, he gripped his ribs in pain as felt himself get released by the boot and picked up by his neck.

"You didn't answer me boy! Do you understand me?!"The man said as he slapped Danny across with his free hand.

Danny groaned and held himself in pain as he shook with pain, fury and sadness, he then slowly lifted his head to stare at the burly man. He had Danny's black hair but he also had a prickly greyish and black beard to go with it, the stench of alcohol from the man's breathe was overpowering, but Danny continued to hold himself together.

"You're... Drunk... Dad...!"Danny said in defiance as he was suddenly released from the mans grip.

"What did you say to me boy?! WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME?!"the man roared in a drunken rage as he suddenly punched Danny across the jaw making him go down again."Don't you tell me what I am you worthless pile of crap! I own you! You are mine and I will be what i wish whether you like it or not!

Danny's cheek burned with pulsating fire as he held his throbbing face in pain, he slowly got back up and growled at the man as he did his best to stay on his feet. Thankfully his father just spat in his face as he sat down and threw his empty beer can away, he stared lazily at the TV while Danny saw his opportunity and quietly walked up the rickety wooden stairs to his room.

He felt stairs shake and creak as he slowly climbed up them while still feeling pain all over his body, every part from his face to his body hurt as he barely managed to make it up the stairs and enter his room. Through all the pain he was feeling, none of the pain came close to what he was feeling inside, half his body hit his bed as he felt tears starting to leave his eyes, but quickly fought them off knowing that crying would only make it worse.

He slowly got off his bed and slowly walked towards the closet, he did his best to ignore the pain as he opened up his closet and began to undressed. As he did so, he could see old scars and old bruises all over himself, not to mention the new bruise that was forming over his cheek and the blackening bruise over his ribs that indicated that they might be broken. He looked away from his battle scars as he slipped on a long sleeve striped pajama shirt and long pants to match.

He groaned in pain as his body still throbbed in pain, he quickly grunted and groan as he walked towards his bed and slowly crawled in. He laid in his bed as he pulled off his shoes and socks, he then covered himself up with a sheet and stared lazily at the moon through a broken window.

The moon shined and glittered with peace and a cool breeze as it rose high into the sky, the stars twinkled and added more to the view as Danny yawned and felt himself drifting away into a peaceful slumber. He still felt the pain all over his body, but his body felt more tired than anything else as his eye lids felt heavy, and just as he managed to shut his eyes, it was then that he heard an angelic voice like no other.

"Oh my goodness... So much pain... So much neglect, a child... Shouldn't have to go through all this..."The voice echoed out.

Danny suddenly snapped his eyes open as he looked around the room, but he regretted his quick action as he fell back in his bed and gripped his ribs in pain as he could her them cracking. He let out groans that suddenly triggered out a gasp and shuddering as he did his best to look around to find the source of the soft and angelic voice.

"Hello...? Where are you...? If this is a joke it's not funny!"Danny said before hearing a pounding on his door.

"YOU BETTER GO TO SLEEP BOY! DON'T MAKE ME COME IN THERE!"Roared his father as he could hear his heavy boots stomp away.

"I AM GOING TO BED YOU JERK!"Danny roared back, and luckily not gaining a response.

Suddenly it began to get quiet once again, he could even hear the gentle breeze of the nights cool air blow through his broken window as it brushed across his face and through his hair. He let out a sigh as he laid back in his bed and tried to go to sleep, but that's when he heard the voice again.

"What a fowl and unforgivable father! To even think about bringing such harm to a child let alone actually doing it! How disgraceful and disgusting!"The voice snapped as Danny slowly rose from his bed this time.

"Hello...? Who are you...? And... Where are you...?"Danny asked quietly as he then heard strange steps on his bedroom's wooden floor.

He slowly turned his head to look towards his closet, but his sight was then suddenly blocked off by what appeared to be a giant midnight blue wing, he then turned his head to look forward and to his overwhelming shock he saw a strange white void surrounded in dark blue. Fear and shock overwhelmed him, his pain and suffering forgotten and replaced with disbelief and confusion.

"Child... What is your name...?"The void suddenly spoke in the form of a question.

"My name...? I'm... Danny,"He answered as another wing sprouted from the void and wrapped around him.

"Danny... That's a very cute name for a little boy,"The voice said in the softest voice he ever heard.

"I'm not a little boy!"Danny suddenly snapped.

"I see... Living with such an awful person, how could you have had a chance to be a child when you have had to be so strong to take such abuse,"The voice said in a more solemn tone as both wings surrounded him.

"Who are you...? What do you want? And... How do you know about me?"Danny questioned.

"*sigh*... I have watched you for quite sometime now, and I see the life you're living, and this is no life for a child,"The voice said in a very sad tone as a magical blue aura surrounded Danny and lifted him off his bed.

"What are you doing?!"Danny said in a panic.

"Please child... Sleep, for tomorrow you will have the life you should be having,"The voice replied.

Suddenly before he could say anything else, he suddenly felt his body betraying him as his pain was dulled and he found himself drifting off to sleep. As his eyes felt like they were being forced shut he could barley see in the bright void the outline of what appeared to be a pony of some kind, but it was too late as he then fell to sleep. His room quaked as the light of the void filled the entire room, and just as fast as it came, in a flash of bright light, Danny was gone.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Darkness... That's all Danny could see, It was almost like he was dead, maybe his dad did more damage to him than he thought, but all that was put aside as he suddenly saw a flash of great white lights. Strange muffled out voices soon followed, he tried to speak but he could not utter any words, his body was feeling the pain of his father's abuse, but it was soon subsided as he felt something hard but gentle on his chest keeping him from moving. His body then began to feel numb as he was released by the strange hold on his body, but still could not move.

He did his best to try to see who was holding him down, and only managed to see the dark outline of what appeared to be ponies standing over him as he suddenly felt his whole body being wrapped up in some sort of fabric. He then felt his hearing starting to come back to him as he began to hear the voices coming in much more clearer.

"...I may be a doctor princesses, but I do not know how these creatures work exactly,"Said a gentle male's voice.

"We understand doctor, but please do your best for him..."Came a very mother like voice.

It was then that Danny knew that he was in the hands of strangers, and there was no knowing what their intentions were to him, but they talked a little strange, they acted like they weren't human and he was something rare to them.

"Well... I managed to treat his ribs... They appeared to be cracked as a matter a fact, all these scars and all these bruises seem to have been inflicted,"The male voice spoke as he felt the strange hard objects come down gently over his face."How exactly did you find him princess?"

"I... Found him in his room... I believe all this abuse was brought on by his father,"Came the all to familiar gentle voice he remembered.

"Well... That would explain the bruises... And all these scars must have been from past abuse then,"The male voice assumed.

"Luna...? Are you sure it was a good idea bringing such a potentially dangerous creature to our world?"The motherly voice suddenly asked.

"Sister... I could not allow that despicable father to do any more harm to him, and besides... He has a big heart under all that pain, and... he needs some pony to be there for him..."The gentle voice sounded as Danny suddenly felt his hand get gripped by a strange arm that felt very soft and even a little fury."A child should never be exposed to such a painful life..."

Danny suddenly felt a tear escape the side of his eye as he suddenly felt his hand grip the strange arm, he then felt the lights beginning to fade as he tightened his grip, he then began to fall back into darkness. He then suddenly felt something nuzzle his bruised up cheek and oddly felt very comfortable about it, it was then that he finally blacked out and went back to sleep, but not before hearing one last thing from the strange people.

"Alright Luna... We can keep him, but remember that a child is a great responsibility, and this one will need for special attention..."The motherly voice sounded out.

"Oh thank you Tia...! I promise you will not regret this...!"The gentle voice sounded before all silence fell onto the boy.

It was then that he found himself staring into darkness and filled with so much wonder and confusion, where was he? how did this happen? and... Who was that strange lady? Suddenly he felt himself stir as bright lights filled his sight once more, he then began to regain his sight as he found himself staring blankly at the night sky, but how could it be night time after how long he slept.

He slowly rose from bed and looked around to find himself no longer in his room, instead him found himself in a very large and very soft bed. He looked around at the room he was in and saw very strange things that ranged from the fact that the ceiling looked like the night time sky, to the marbled floor, and the dark royal decor all over the room. The walls were midnight blue and marbled as well, he then noticed old looking portraits that appeared to have two ponies on them.

The ponies both appeared to have horns and wings for some strange reason, but one of them caught his eye as he looked at one with midnight blue coat and was strangely wearing royal like attire. It also had blue eyes and a mane and tail that looked like the night time sky, its royal attire consisted of a black necklace of the crescent moon and a black crown along with silver horse shoes on its hooves, what was really strange was the black spot with a crescent moon that was on her flank.

He then looked to the other pony that actually appeared to be older than the other, her main and tail looked like a light colored rainbow along with a pearly white coat. The pony also wore a royal attire of a golden necklace and crown which both had a purple gem in the center of them as well as golden horse shoes. She appeared to have purple eyes as well as a strange mark of her own of the sun on her flank.

Danny did his best to contain all his confusion as he threw the large midnight blue bed sheets off him to see he was still in his pajamas, but he also felt another layer of clothe on his face and his chest. He placed a hand to his left cheek and could feel a large and heavy duty bandage of some kind covering his whole cheek, he the lifted up his striped shirt to see that their were also bandages wrapped around him from his chest to the bottom of his belly.

He could tell that the pain was still there, but it was dull and hardly noticeable as he decided to try to get out of bed to look around. He swung his legs over and felt the cold marble floor under his feet as he quietly walked around the room and explored the place from top to bottom. The place definitely looked like a place for royalty, but he would never imagined that he would find himself in such a place, let alone being patched up by strangers.

"Where am I...?"He asked himself as he took a closer look at the portraits.

He then noticed to the corner of his eye a big black door with royal decor imprinted on it, his curiosity got the best of him as he slowly walked to the door and reached for a medieval period looking hand. He gripped the handle and pulled at it as the door slowly opened and he poked his head out to see. His eyes widened as he looked down a long and very colorful hall way that had a long red carpet that traveled all the way down the hall and lines of stone pillars that also traveled down the hall way.

He looked to his left and to his right before quietly stepping out of the room and began to walk down the massive hall way, he heard his stomach growling and felt hungry all of a sudden, he needed some food and he needed it quick. He continued to walk slowly as he looked at the tinted windows that appeared to have pictures of ponies on them as well.

"Who ever these people are... They sure have a thing for ponies,"Danny said as he stopped to marvel at all the tinted windows.

Suddenly he began to hear strange foot steps that clopped with each step, he gasp as he quickly hid behind a pillar as the steps got louder. The foot steps he heard sounded almost like hooves in fact, could there have really been ponies around this place? He could not tell until he turned to peek from behind the pillar and saw for himself.

His eyes widened as he suddenly saw two strange ponies in golden armor and armed with spears as they were marching towards the room he just came from. The ponies then froze as they saw that Danny had left the big door open and had left the room, the two ponies looked at each other with worry as they looked around the room.

"Oh Celestia...! The creature escaped! We need to tell the princesses!"One of the ponies suddenly spoke in a big and burly male voice.

Danny instantly snapped his head back behind the pillar and covered his mouth with both hands to contain his loud gasp as he shook with disbelief at what he just saw, a pony just spoke.

"But... If we do princess Luna will be very displeased, she seems to have a thing for the creature and she will surely punish us if she discovers that we lost it,"The other pony said in a similar voice.

"Then... Look for it! But don't spook it, princess Celestia has said that the creatures can be violent if threatened,"The first pony said as he then went inside the room to begin the search.

"Okay then... I'll just look for it out here then..."The second pony said as he walked away and began to search the hall way.

Danny was in disbelief at what he was seeing, ponies that talk and the fact that there were princesses here, It sounded almost like a little girls dream come true, but he was no little girl. Danny quickly took a deep breath to collect his thoughts and looked back to see the one stallion pony walking down the long hall way looking top to bottom, he then noticed that there was a separate hall way about half way through the hall and decided to wait until the pony passed it.

He waited only for only a few minutes before the stallion looked down the separate hall way before turning from it and continued down the long hall way. It was then that Danny saw his chance and sprang from one of the pillars and bolted for the hall way, he managed to reach it, but not without catching the attention of the stallion who gasp as Danny disappeared down the hall.

"HEY...! Grit I found him!"The stallion said as his partner bursted from the room.

They both then bolted down the hall way after Danny, but Danny proved to be quick on his feet as he managed to make a sharp turn on a corner while the stallions slipped and fell into a stand with vases. Danny looked back to see the stallions in a daze with a broken vase and a small table on top of them, he then took off as the stallions struggle to get to their hooves and pursue him once again.

Danny was still way ahead of them and had no intention of stopping as he came to a large hall that had the biggest royal looking door he had ever seen, but he was then surprised as he looked around and could see about ten more ponies that were standing guard. Danny let out a loud a deep gasp as all wide eyes fell on him, It was then that he heard the first two stallions catching up and he could hear them shouting.

"Stop him! He's the creature princess Luna brought with her!"Both stallions yelled as the massive group closed in around Danny.

Danny quickly thought fast as he ran towards an immense staircase with a red carpet over it while avoiding three stallions that were diving for him. He managed to race up the stairs and find a new hall way to run through, he started to feel tired as his legs felt weak from all the running, he began to slow down as he turned around the corner and was suddenly met with a large chest in his face.

He slammed face first knocking him and yet another pony to the ground, he panted as he quickly looked upon his road block and saw another stallion, but this one was different from the others. This stallion had a pearly white coat with a dirty blond mane and tail, a mark of golden and silver X's on his flank along with blue eyes. The stallion scoffed as he looked upon the child and got right up, he then brushed himself off and suddenly gripped Danny by the shirt and snorted at him.

"What are you?! And how dare you try to soil my precious look with your disgusting self you ignorant creature!"The stallion yelled in a snotty tone as he tightened his grip.

As the stallion's grip tightened around Danny, he could feel his body tightening up and the pain of his ribs returning to him, he grunted in pain as he kicked at the stallion to let him go. It was then that Danny did the only thing he could do in his situation, he opened his mouth up and suddenly bit down into the stallions arm. The stallion the let out his own shrike as his grip loosened and he flailed around with the boy holding onto his arm with all his might.

It was then that all the stallions arrived on the scene to see the creature latched onto the stallion's arm while the stallion flailed around and was shrieking like a girl.

"Guards...! Guards...! Get this monstrosity off me! He's biting me!"The stallion shrieked.

The group of ponies couldn't help but chuckle at the stallion as they then gripped Danny by his legs and tried pulling him off, but Danny had no intentions of letting go. They all grunted as they struggle to pull Danny off, in the process, Danny felt his body stretching and the pain in his ribs flaring up as he let out small shrieks of his own.

"What in the name of the elements is going on here?!"Yelled a young and very familiar voice as they all instantly froze."

The stallions that were now known to be guards of the castle slowly began to separate as they allowed none other than the midnight blue pony from the portrait to walk through the group to get to the stallion and child in need.

"Blue Blood what is going here...!*gasp*"Luna gasped as she saw Danny dangling from the stallion's arm while the stallion once again tightened his grip."BLUE BLOOD...! YOU RELEASE THAT CHILD IMMEDIATELY!"

"But he's biting me aunty Luna!"The stallion known as Blue Blood whined.

"Then let him go and he will let you go! Do you not see that you are hurting him?!"The pony known as Luna said as she managed to get a hoof under Danny.

Blue Blood whimpered in pain as he slowly released Danny from his grip allowing him to slowly lower Danny into Luna's fore arm, but Danny still didn't let go, Luna then let out a small sigh and smiled.

"It's alright little one... They won't hurt you... Just let him go,"Luna whispered gently into Danny's ear.

Danny heard the gentle voice and slowly opened his eyes to see the midnight blue pony smiling at him, he then slowly released Blue Bloods arm from his jaws leaving behind deep teeth marks in the stallion's arm. He looked into the midnight blue mares eyes as he felt himself losing consciousness, he was then scooped up into the pony's arms as exhaustion and pain over took him. Lights began to fade as he fell asleep in the mares arms, when Danny was asleep, she then looked at Blue Blood who was rubbing his arm to soothe the pain on his arm.

"Blue Blood...! This child is injured and has been abused! The last thing he needed was you scaring him and trying to hurt him!"Luna scolded to the stallion who immediately flinched and covered his head to hide from the mare.

"Yes aunty Luna... I'm sorry..."Blue Blood said in fear.

"Good...! You are all dismissed, go back to your stations,"Luna ordered as the guards began to leave the hall way."You too Blue Blood... Continue on with your day, and stay away from this child."

Blue Blood just scoffed as he did his best to compose himself, he then trotted away still rubbing his arm while Luna sprouted her wings and took flight as she took Danny back to the room so he could rest from his first day in a new world.

**DO NOT FEAR LOYAL AND EARLY READERS, I ALWAYS INTEND TO FINISH MY STORIES, I JUST NEED A GOOD BIT OF TIME WHEN MAKING NEW CHAPTERS, SO PATIENCE MY LITTLE PONIES. AND THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After falling unconscious from his major scare at all that had happened, Danny found himself opening his eyes and found himself in a very familiar environment. He appeared to be in the living room of his old house as he recognized the brick walls and the small TV as well as the two person couch he was never allowed to sit in.

Suddenly he heard the door to his house swing open and he turned to see a younger version of himself walking in very sad like in a black suit with his father stumbling in drunk while Danny had tears streaming from his eyes.

"Stop your crying boy!"His dad said as he pulled out a beer from the sleeve of his own black suit."This is all your fault you know, she wouldn't have died if you hadn't had been such a coward and took it like a man!"

"It's not my fault... You kept hurting her..."Young Danny said before getting slapped across the mouth so hard that he fell to the floor.

Danny looked away as he saw his younger self bursting into tears as he began to take slaps and kicks to his face and body, he then remembered this old memory as the day of his moms funeral, but this was hours after the funeral.

"Don't you talk back to me boy! And don't you dare blame her death on me! Not my fault she couldn't take it like a real woman!"The man yelled in his ear.

"You shouldn't be hurting anyone at all...!"Little Danny whined through his sobs before getting his back stomped on.

"I SAID STOP YOUR CRYING!"His dad roared as he picked the kid up by his shirt and slapped him again.

This memory was tearing Danny apart as he shook with fury and heat, he squeezed his eyes tight so he couldn't see the violence any more and covered his ears to block out the yelling and all the traumatic crying he did.

"ENOUGH...! MAY HE NEVER AGAIN HAVE THESE NIGHTMARES!"Boomed a loud voice that appeared to have come from no where.

Suddenly he opened his eyes to see his entire surrounding area cracking and crumbling around him, It then suddenly shatter around him as he then found himself floating around in a familiar darkness.

As Danny once again found himself floating in the darkness, he knew for certain that he had fallen asleep after what he had just seen today, and seeing that dreadful memory again was a bit much for him at the moment. He tried to open his eyes, but all he could see was bright lights and the silhouette of a pony, he closed his eyes in fear as he felt himself drifting away into a world of uncertainty. It was then that he heard the most gentle voice he had ever heard in his life.

"Danny... I know you are scared, and I know you will never admit it... But I beg you child... Do not be afraid, no pony nor that monster of a father will harm you, open your eyes and see your new world..."The soft voice echoed in his head.

Danny had his doubts, but then reluctantly began to open his eyes as he saw the same brightness and the silhouette of the pony, he started to look around as his vision suddenly began to become clear and found himself back in the bedroom he first awoke in.

His vision became clear as he let out a relieved sigh as he then tried to get out of bed again, but that was when he realized that he was not alone. He felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up as he heard a female sigh behind him before then hearing a giggle.

"Good morning Danny, did you sleep well?"The very soft voice suddenly sounded off.

Danny suddenly froze as he heard the voice from right behind, he slowly began to turn his head as he then felt something nuzzle the back of his neck. Finally as he turned, he got the shock of his life as he was then staring face to face with the midnight blue pony he saw from before, his eyes widened in shock while the Pony just smiled at him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAGH!"Danny screamed as he then quickly rushed out of the bed to run.

The pony had then suddenly became alert as she sprang from the bed in fear and scooped Danny up in her arms as she did her best to calm Danny down. He kicked and struggled against the pony while she just held him in a tight embrace while rubbing his back with a hoof.

"Get away from me! Get off me right now!"Danny yelled as he struggled and threaten to bite her.

He tried to bite her, but all he manage to bite down on was a hard substance that almost tasted metallic, he opened his eyes and saw that he was biting on the pony's silver horse shoe and quickly released her.

"Shh... It's alright Danny It's just me...calm down, do you not remember me...?"The pony asked as Danny started to calm down.

He took deep breaths as he slowly ceased his struggling and looked into the eyes of the now worried pony as they were both now floating in mid air, he held onto the ponies neck for dear life as they began slowly descend to the bed. They slowly came to a landing on the bed as the mare released Danny from her grip as he crawled back from her, his heart was beating fast as he recognized her from not just the voice in his room, but also the pony in the portraits.

For a few minutes they were in a staring match with shock vs worried as Danny remained as still as a statue. The pony then let out a sigh as she then crawled toward him and made her horn glow in a dark blue aura, he rose an eye brow to the horn before suddenly feeling himself being picked up. He looked around and saw himself floating in midair as he began to move into the arms of the pony, he felt like struggling, but so far the pony has done nothing to make him fight her off. He then widened his eyes as the pony suddenly gave him a warm and embracing hug and felt her fur brushing against his cheeks.

He felt a bit uncomfortable about the hug due to him not knowing a friendly touch, but he knew that there was no fighting this pony.

"Are you alright little one...?"The pony asked.

"Uh... I'm... Fine..."Danny said in confusion.

"That's good... When I had seen what had happened to you, I just got so worried..."She replied while Danny continued to stare at her horn and her wings.

"Who are you...? What are you...?"Danny asked as he reached out and gently rubbed at her wings.

"Well... For your first question, my name is Luna and for your second one I am an Alicorn pony my sweet child, Alicorns are ponies that posses the gift of flight and magic as you see,"The pony known as Luna explained.

"Magic...? Is...that what you just used on me?"He asked as his sights trailed to her horn.

"Why yes it was Danny, It was also what I used to bring you here into my world,"Luna replied as the boy lowered his head a bit.

"So you really where the lady that was in my room..."He said as he then turned away from her.

"Well... Yes, is there something wrong? If you wish not to talk about that any more I understand,"Luna said as she slowly parted from their long hug.

"Okay... Where am I?"Danny asked as he looked around the room once more.

"You are in the world of Equestria child, It is a land of four races of pony, Pegasus, earth pony's, unicorns and of course my kind the Alicorns,"Luna explained.

Danny listened, but he did not respond as he continued to look around the room and looked towards Luna thinking this whole place was just a dream, It was then that his stomach began to growl, he was still feeling hungry from when he awoke earlier.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry, you must be hungry and thirsty after the day you had,"Luna said as her horn glowed blue.

Then in a sudden flash of bright light, a tray with a tea pot of tea, cups and a plate full of apple wedges appeared and floated in mid air as it was levitated towards them, the teapot had then floated off the tray along with the tea cup as it began pouring tea into the cup. Danny felt his jaw dropping as he was watching actual magic happening before his eyes, the cup then floated towards him as he the took it into his shaky hands and looked to Luna.

"It's okay, It's just some tea, It will make you feel better,"Luna encouraged as Danny's hands still trembled a bit with concern.

After taking a deep breathe, Danny put the cup to his lips and sipped a little fresh tea, the tea was delicious and the most refreshing thing he had tasted in a long time, he couldn't help but take another sip of the delectable tea as Luna then levitated an apple wedge to him.

"Here, a friend of mine knows how to get the freshest of apples, I promise this will be delicious,"Luna encouraged once more as she levitated an empty tea cup away from him.

He gave her a small nod as he then took the wedge and looked at it before eating the wedge whole, the crisp juiciness of the apple was delectable and also refreshing as he reached for another one.

"Easy now Danny, try to eat slowly, we wouldn't want you getting a tummy ache,"Luna insisted.

Danny snapped his head and let out a shameful sigh as he returned the apple wedge to her as if he had just done something wrong.

"I'm sorry... I was... Just hungry,"He said in a low voice.

"It's alright, I just didn't want you to hurt yourself, you didn't do anything wrong,"Luna insisted as she gave him the wedge back.

"Okay..."Danny said as he the slowly ate the wedge this time.

While Danny ate his apple wedges quietly, Luna could not help but remember what she had seen that night she took Danny away from his home, It was not guilt that gripped her, but sadness that a child had endured such a terrible life that made her heart hurt. She could feel the boy's animosity and his lack of trust feeling towards others, she knew that this child was going to need some special treatment if he was ever going to get better, and that's when It hit her.

"Danny...? There is some pony I would like you to meet, do you want to meet her?"Luna questioned as he finished his apple wedges.

"I...guess,"Danny said with uncertainty.

"Do not worry Danny, I'm certain that you will like her very much,"Luna encourage as she picked Danny up and helped him off the bed.

She quickly made the tray of tea and apple wedges disappear before suddenly kneeling down in front of him, offering him a ride. He complied and quickly climbed on Luna's back as she levitated the doors open and left with the boy hugging her tight to stay on. He then found himself moving through the hallway he had ran down and even seeing the stallions that were chasing him earlier as he turned his face away so he couldn't see them any more.

Luna was then feeling him becoming uncomfortable as she noticed that all the guards eyes were now on her and the boy as they walked through the hall, she cleared her throat roughly to get their attention as they then focused back on standing guard. She then looked back at Danny and smiled at him while he held onto her and gave her a very small smile to show her that he was willing to trust her.

Suddenly as they were turning a corner, Luna stopped immediately as she almost got into a head on collision with none other than the stallion prince Blue Blood who now had a roll of bandages around the fore arm that was still sore from Danny biting him earlier.

"Oh... Hello aunty Luna, tell me did you get rid of that thing that bit me yet, I'm afraid to walk the halls now thanks to that... Thing,"Blue Blood said as he gestured to his fore arm.

Luna just glared at the stallion as she then tilted her head slightly to reveal Danny holding onto her tightly as he then began to glare at the stallion, Blue Bloods eyes widened as he then backed away and then decided to just slip pass Luna in hopes of avoiding the child.

"For Aunt Celestia's sake Aunty Luna! Get rid of that wretched thing before it hurts some pony else!"Blue Blood called out as he ran off.

"That is entirely out of the question, do not worry about him Danny, Blue Blood is a spoiled stallion that is hardly fit to be a stallion, he will not hurt you little one,"Luna explained much to Danny's displeasure of being called little.

"I'm not little, and I'm not worried,"Danny said.

"I know you're not..."Luna said softly to put the boy at ease.

It was then that they came to a giant royal looking door, Danny looked over the massive door in amazement and it's shine as they were then suddenly approached by a stallion that appeared to be a guard, but wore heavier looking armor while his blue mane showed through his helmet.

"Good morning princess Luna, your princess Celestia is waiting for you inside,"The stallion said before noticing Danny on Luna's back."Uh... princess? Is that the creature from earlier? didn't it attack your nephew?"

"No prince Shining Armor, Blue Blood scared him and he was only defending himself, try to be nice to the child in the future,"Luna said as she passed the stallion now known as Shining Armor.

"Right... Sorry about that little guy..."Shining Armor said in guilt while Danny just stared at the stallion that was clearly a unicorn.

As they entered through the doors, they found themselves in a large castle like throne room, the bright white, gold room had pillars just like the ones in the hall ways as well as the same long red carpet that ended on a massive throne. On the throne there sat none other than the other alicorn pony that was in the portraits with Luna, there was no mistaking that light rainbow mane and tail, the pearly white coat, and the strange mark of the sun on her flank.

As they approached the pony, she looked up from some papers she was signing and saw Luna approaching her, she then stopped signing papers and got off the throne room, she then walked over to Luna and hugged her not knowing that Danny was right on her back.

"Good morning Luna, did you finish checking up on your new guest?"The white alicorn asked.

"Not exactly, I thought it would be prudent If you were to meet him yourself Tia,"Luna replied as she turned her head to reveal Danny as he buried his head in her fur.

Celestia held onto her smile as she walked to Luna's side and brushed at Danny's hair to put his nervous spirit to rest, he felt the hoof brush through his hair and lifted his head up to see the white alicorn and gave her a nervous look.

"Hi..."He simply said.

"Hello child, It's nice to meet you, my name is Celestia and I'm sure you already know Luna, what's your name?"The pony now known as Celestia asked in a gentle voice.

"I'm... Danny,"He said as he then recognized Celestia's voice as the motherly voice he heard before.

"It's very nice to meet you Danny, my sister told me of what you have been through, and we decided to take you away from all that trouble, I hope you are not upset about it,"Celestia explained.

Danny just shook his head no in response and laid back down, suddenly he accidentally laid flat on his chest and let out a yelp as he felt his ribs tighten and hurt once again. The alicorns jumped at his tiny yelp and quickly adjusted him so he wasn't laying on his chest.

"Easy Danny... You're still injured from last night, I'll call the doctor so he can be checked up on,"Celestia said as they both watched the boy hold his ribs.

"Okay... I will see if I could find him something to play with,"Luna added as she turned to leave the throne room.

"That's a wonderful idea Luna, just keep a close eye on him,"Celestia said as they left, but not before earning a small wave and an innocent smile from Danny.

Celestia felt her heart melt for the child as she watched them leave the throne room while she suddenly made her horn glow and made a piece of paper appear in front of her, she then made a quill pen appear as she began writing a letter for not only the doctor, but other guests as well to come and see the new member of the family.

**SEND REVIEWS AND GIVE ME YOUR OPINION, NEXT TIME... SETTLING IN**.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Danny was resting easily as he was being carried back to the bedroom on Luna's back, he felt half asleep and his ribs still ached while he kept trying to position himself properly on the pony's back. His pain felt like the same pain to Luna as she frowned at each soft grunt he made when his ribs would hurt, the memory of the man who did this still haunted her knowing that there were parents out there that would do this to a child, but she had to stay strong for Danny.

The halls gleamed with the sunlight as they casually passed through one hall that was aligned with many royal guards that stood at attention as they passed through. Danny couldn't help but notice all the guards also had strange marks on their flanks that ranged from swords, shields, armors and many different kinds of medieval symbols. He began to feel curious about the markings but was also feeling too nervous to ask in front of all these ponies as he noticed the guards looking at him and turned away from them, but Luna could tell that he was curious about something.

"Are you doing alright back there Danny?"Luna asked as she then noticed all of the guards looking at him with strange looks."Guards! I will ask you not to stare at him like that, you are making him feel uncomfortable."

The guards instantly looked forward and took their eyes off the child as they stood at a more solid attention than before, Danny looked around at how well they listened to her as they then approached the bedroom. She opened the door with her blue magic as they then casually walked into the room, It was then that the two were alone and Danny felt comfortable to ask a few questions.

"Why do those guards listen so well to you?"Danny asked as they approached the bed.

"It is because my sister and I are princesses Danny,"Luna answered much to his shock."We are the rulers of Equestria, we maintain balance and order here as well as harmony for our subjects... We are royalty my friend."

Danny was shocked to here that he was actually in the presence of an actual princess, he felt unworthy of being in such a presence, let alone being taken care of by a royal figure. He let out a sigh as his sights then trailed to the strange mark on her flank, and that was when he decided to ask his next questioned.

"Uh... What are those weird marks on your flank, I've seen a weird mark on every pony's flank so far,"Danny asked as Luna levitated him up and placed him on the bed.

"Oh...! You mean our cutie marks, all ponies have cutie marks Danny, our cutie marks are what define our talents and our purpose in the world,"Luna explained as she tucked him in half way."For example, my cutie mark that you see is of the crescent moon it means that my duty is to control the moon and the night itself."

"So... Does that mean that Celestia's...cutie mark means that she controls the sun?"Danny asked while gaining a giggle from Luna.

"That is correct, my sister controls the sun and the day in Equestria, and together we maintain the balance in the world,"She said softly as she brushed the boy's hair with her hoof.

"Wow... That's... Pretty cool..."Danny said as he sat there now looking at himself.

"Tell me Danny, do you have a special talent?"Luna asked.

Danny just shook his head no as he lowered his head as if he was ashamed of himself, Luna once again found herself feeling great worry and sorrow for the child now knowing more of the fruits of his past, but she wasn't about to let him wallow in self pity.

"It's alright, I understand completely, and do not worry yourself, your talents may come to you in time,"Luna encouraged as the boy then lifted his head back up to look into her eyes.

It was then that an idea had sparked in her head and chose to do something nice for Danny while they had time to each other, she then made her horn glow dark blue once more and in a bright flash of light, a teddy bear appeared. Danny had shielded his eyes from the blinding for a full minute before slowly uncovering his eyes to see the stuff toy that was before him, he saw Luna levitating it towards him and slowly took up the small toy in confusion.

"What's this...?"Danny asked as he looked at the stuff toy.

"It's a teddy bear silly, I know it seems like you're a bit old for such a thing but... I just wanted to find a toy for you to play with while you recover,"Luna explained as she then watched the boy hug the bear to her surprise.

"I... Never had a toy before... Thank you...princess,"He said as he petted the head of the bear.

"You've...Never had a toy before...? Why child?"Luna asked with confusion.

"My dad... He always says that real men don't play with toys, I've only seen others play with toys,"Danny said as he laid his head against the teddy bears chest.

Luna felt a level of disgust and anger in her stomach as the boy mentioned his father, knowing that this boy did not even get a chance to be a child was sickening and was infuriating her more by the minute. She let out a sigh as she then began to feel more pleased that she had taken Danny away from all that, she then wrapped her wings around the child and gave him a gentle hug.

"That time of your life is over now, me and my sister will be the ones to take care of you from now on,"Luna said as she held the boy against her chest.

"Why... You're a princess... Why would you wanna bother yourself with some one like me...? I'm nobody,"Danny said with a bit of grief in his voice.

"Child... You are a very special boy and it was wrong for you to be treated the way you were, you need love, guidance, and others who care about you,"Luna explained as he rubbed at Danny's back.

Before Danny could say anything else, Luna parted from the hug as the door suddenly opened and with it came Celestia herself and a brown stallion with a black mane that was wearing a white coat, and had a cutie mark of two band aids crossed together. Danny could tell from a mile away that this pony was indeed a doctor, he had been to the hospital quite few times and he could tell when a doctor was near, he backed away slowly against the bed in concealed fear as the stallion and princess approached.

"Hello princess Luna, It is so good to see you again, so... Where is your little friend? Ah! There he is!"The stallion doctor said as he saw Danny backing away from him.

"Oh... I'm sorry doctor, he's just a bit nervous at the moment,"Luna said as she turned back to Danny and held his hand with her hoof."It's alright Danny, he just wants to look at your bandages and make sure that you are healing from your injuries."

Danny still felt a bit scared inside as he gripped Luna's hoof tightly while hugging the teddy bear tightly with his free arm, Celestia could see that he was scared and smiled as she ventured over to his side and rubbed at the child's back for comfort.

"Easy now child, this won't take long,"Celestia said as she then turned to the doctor."Alright Doctor Aid, you may come forth now."

The doctor nodded as he then slowly approached them and walked to the side as he then stood on Danny's left side, he held on to Luna for dear life as he felt the doctor touch the side of his cheek that still had a large band aid over it and removed it. There was still a small red mark on his cheek, but it did not show any signs of scaring or further bruising, he let out a sigh of relief as the doctor then pulled out two hoof shaped rubber gloves and placed them on his hooves.

"Alright, the bruise on his cheek is gone, but there is still signs of a concussion, so I suggest you keep a close eye on him and protect his head at all cost,"The doctor said as he moved closer to the boy."Alright, now I just need to check his cracked ribs, just relax for a bit now."

Danny hugged Luna as the doctor reached out with his hooves and lifted up the boys button up shirt to see the Danny's old looking bandages that were wrapped from the top of his chest to the bottom of his stomach. He gently put his hooves over the boy's body and began feeling his ribs, he could tell that they were still badly cracked, but the doctor smiled as he then pulled down the boys shirt and let out a sigh.

"Good news princesses, his ribs are showing signs of fast recovery, he may be able to have the bandages removed in the next week or so, I would recommend you however to get him a bath and wrap him in some fresh bandages,"The doctor explained while removing his gloves.

"Of course doctor, thank you for your help,"Celestia said.

"Of course princess, um... Pardon me for asking but... What exactly were you planning on doing with this creature once he has recovered?"The doctor asked with concern.

Both princesses looked at each other with their own feeling of concern, Luna was dead set with her answer and Celestia was more than respectful of her sister's decision, she then nodded to Luna before turning back to the doctor.

"We are planning to keep him with us,"Celestia answered much to Luna's delight.

Danny hid his shock at the answer and hid under the covers to hide his feeling of being unworthy to be in the presence of royalty let alone living with them, even the doctor looked surprised with her answer.

"Really...? Cause...well... There are some concerns I wish to discuss with the two of you when it comes to a creature like this,"The doctor said in a bit of a grim voice.

"Oh... Of course doctor, Luna would you come with us for a moment?"Celestia said as she then followed the doctor out of the room.

"Of course sister, don't you worry now Danny, this shouldn't take too long,"Luna said as she suddenly gave him a kiss on the fore head.

Danny hugged the teddy bear as he blushed with embarrassment at what Luna just did, he then watched as Luna followed her sister out of the room, leaving him to lay back in bed with his new friend to rest his head.

Meanwhile Luna had gently closed the door behind her and joined Celestia and the doctor in the middle of the hall, they stood there in silence for a moment as the doctor cleared his throat and began to explained while cleaning his small glasses.

"Princesses... I understand both of your compassion's for this child very much so... But I would advise against keeping this creature,"The doctor said as he placed his glasses back on.

"What...?! Why would we ever give up such an innocent child?!"Luna questioned in disbelief.

"Easy Luna, tell us doctor, what makes you think we should give up such a child?"Celestia questioned.

"Well... For starters I learned of this creatures origin and it is what is known as a human, humans are a very complexed and complicated creature to care for,"The doctor said as he suddenly pulled a book out from his white coat."This book explains that depending on how they were raised is how they will turn out."

"Please elaborate more doctor, what are you trying to say here?"Luna once again questioned.

"Well... You told me that this child was abused by his father and he is already ten years of age, I fear that he may become violent very easily in time,"The doctor explained much to Luna's disappointment."After ten years of abuse, I'm not so sure all the love and care in the world will help him change the way he thinks, especially after that situation I heard of that happened between him and your nephew."

Luna did not like the fact that the doctor brought up the issue that occurred between Blue Blood and Danny, and let out a small and unnoticeable snort, she then let the rest of her anger out in a hard sigh before clearing that issue up.

"That will not happened! He may have a troubling past, but that does not mean he will become his father! We will be sure to show him the love and compassion he never knew! He will grow up to be a very loving and peaceful person!"Luna explained sternly making the doctor a bit concerned for his own well being.

"Easy Luna, what you say is true, he will get the love and attention he needs, and he will grow to be a very peaceful person, but we need to at least hear the precautions for caring for a young human,"Celestia explained as they listened to the doctor once more.

"That brings me to my next concern, It says in this chapter that the humans are omnivorous, this means that they eat a diet of vegetables, fruits and well... Meat,"The doctor grimly said as the princesses gasped in shock.

"He...eats...meat...!"Celestia asked in great shock.

"I'm afraid so princess, humans need it to get the proteins necessary for their bodies, you would need to find a way to keep him well fed, you can't just feed him fruits and vegetables, he needs a protein sustenance,"The doctor explained."Unless you think you can ween such a troubled mind to become a vegetarian like ourselves."

"Well... We will find him the food he needs to grow right Tia? We just need to think of something or someone who can help us,"Luna practically begged to her sister in fear of losing Danny.

"Well... This is certainly troubling, but our decision still stands doctor, I'm already formulating a plan to help with Danny's day-to-day needs, we appreciate your concern, but we are still going to keep him,"Celestia explained clearly for the doctor.

Luna lit up and hugged her sister while the doctor let out a sigh of frustration and doubt in the princesses decision, but he knew they had him beat here, all he could do was comply with the rulers of Equestria.

"Very well princesses, I will not argue with your decision, but I warn you that this child will be quite a hoof full, you will need to teach him about Equestrian life, and make sure he has some pony to attend to him if you hope to free his mind from his violent past,"The doctor said as he stood professionally composed.

"We will do that doctor, we have friends and family we can trust to care for him if we should ever be occupied with work,"Celestia said with complete confidence.

"Indeed, now if you don't mind I wish to go back and watch over him,"Luna said as she trotted happily back to the room.

"Of course Luna, don't take too long though, we will be having two visitors arrive to see him and make him a new set of clothes, he can't always run around in pajamas you know,"Celestia said in a chuckle.

"I will sister,"Luna said as she went back to her room to check up on Danny.

With that said, Celestia then turned back to the doctor who was still having his doubts about Danny, but it mattered little to her believing that they had made the right decision.

"You are dismissed now doctor Aid, have a nice day,"Celestia said as the doctor bowed to her.

"To you as well princess Celestia,"The doctor said as he then walked away to leave the castle

With that business done, Celestia gave a peaceful nod as she then walked down the hall herself to prepare for the visitors to arrive and for Luna to bond with their new member of the family.

**NEXT TIME... THE PRINCESS OF FRIENDSHIP HERSELF ARRIVE ALONG WITH EVERY PONY'S FAVORITE FASHIONISTA**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Outside at the edge of the massive mountain city of Canterlot, a train was now pulling into the Canterlot train station, It came to a screeching halt and let out a loud whistling sound as it finally came to a complete stop. The engine completely stopped and all the doors opened as ponies began pouring out of the train, along with all the ponies came a small alicorn princess and a unicorn friend along for the ride.

The alicorn was a much smaller than the two alicorn princesses of Canterlot, she had a lavender purple coat, with a dark blue mane and tail with a purple streak through it. She had purple sparkling eyes with a cutie mark of a six pointed star that was surrounded by five small white stars and wore a small crown with purple gems on it.

Her unicorn friend had a pearly white coat much like Celestia's with a deep purple mane and tail that was curly and shiny, she had blue eyes and a cutie mark of three blue gems on her flank.

The two ponies smiled as they stepped off the train and looked around the Canterlot station with fascination, happiness and above all... A sense of warmth and happy memories.

"Wow Twilight, It feels so good to once again be in Canterlot, oh... The wonders that this city continues to show is simply overwhelming,"The unicorn said to the alicorn known as Twilight.

"Well... I suppose it does has a certain allure and wonder to it Rarity, but it's hard to feel fascinated when you've grown up here your whole life,"Twilight said to her unicorn friend Rarity.

"The best part is... We are here on a special little request from the princesses, they asked that I bring fabrics with me for this request, they must want me to make them something special for their next royal meetings,"Rarity said dreamily as she felt herself becoming faint at the thought of helping a princess with an outfit.

"Easy Rarity, we need to keep this a secret, princess Celestia said that this special request is very fragile and must be handled with care,"Twilight said with a small giggle.

"You're right Twilight, there isn't a moment to lose, let us depart for the castle of Canterlot,"Rarity said with determination as she took up Twilight's hoof and dragged her through the station.

It did not take long before the two mares were getting noticed by many of the ponies in the station, some ponies would wave to them while others would bow to the alicorn princess, making both blush with flattery. They casually left the train station with smiles full of blush as their sights then set themselves upon the massive streets and foundations of the city of Canterlot. The city sparkled in the eyes of the two friends as they stepped out of the station and took in the fresh city air.

"Oh my word, the fresh smell of the city has never been more fresh Twilight, oh I can't wait to get to the castle,"Rarity said with excitement as she trotted onto the streets and began to explore the city.

Twilight let out a heavy sigh and smiled as she pursued her friend into the city, many ponies stopped and bowed to Twilight as she struggled to keep up with her unicorn friend as they trotted around the city. From the very roads to the large buildings and even to the fancy dressed ponies, Rarity explore every inch of the wonderful city while Twilight tried to stay with her and direct her towards the castle.

They went from small market places to large establishments as they were slowly making their way to the castle, but Rarity continued to make things difficult as she stopped at every single establishment they saw, it was then that Twilight began to become impatient.

"Uh... Rarity? We need to be getting to the castle, the princesses seemed very urgent about this issue, we can't keep them waiting for too long,"Twilight begged with worry while Rarity continued to ignore her."RARITY!"

"Who what where!"Rarity said as Twilight's strong shout shook her out of her exploring gaze."Oh... Sorry about that darling, I was just so blown away by the place, is it just me or does it look even cleaner than it did before?"

"Maybe... But we can't explore any more, we need to get to princess Celestia and princess Luna,"Twilight said as they both trotted off to the castle.

"Oh...I suppose you're right Twilight,"Rarity said as she followed Twilight with droopy ears.

For the next hour they walked the streets of the city waving to ponies who either waved back or bowed to them, they giggled at the ponies gesture and even caught the eyes of admiring stallions as they almost made it to the castle. It was then that they ran into two royal Canterlot guards just as they approached the massive gate to the castle.

"It is a pleasure to see you again princess Twilight Sparkle and friend Rarity, the princesses eagerly await your arrival,"One guard said as the other made his unicorn horn glow and magically made the doors open slowly.

"Thank you guard, do you know why the princesses asked for us to come?"Twilight questioned as the door was now opened.

"It may have something to do with the new friend princess Luna brought with her from another world, but you would have to talk to Celestia about it,"The guard said as they both moved aside and allowed Twilight and Rarity into the castle.

They walked inside after giving one more parting wave to the crowd behind them, the doors then closed and they turned towards the castle taking in its massive foundation and decor. The castle looked mostly white with golden colorful roofs and windows as they began walking up the steps to the castle's main doors.

As they made it up the castle stairs, they could see at the main entrance that Shining Armor was waiting for them and smiled as Twilight rushed to her.

"Hey Twily, It's good to see you again,"Shining said as he shared a hug with Twilight.

"It's good to see you too Shining, how have you and Cadence been doing?"Twilight asked as Shining removed his captain's helmet.

"It's going great, tomorrow I'm going back to the empire to help her with some issues around the city, how about you, hows my little sister doing as Ponyville's new ruler?"Shining Armor asked back.

"It's been great, the ponies of Ponyville could never be more happier than they are now,"Twilight answered while Rarity levitated all her fabric and supplies to an assistant.

"Shining deary, I've noticed that the princesses asked that I bring some of my finest fabrics and supplies for this, do you know why they asked this of us?"Rarity asked while the assistant carried the bags in.

"Well... Princess Luna managed to bring this strange sentient creature into our world and it only has one set of cloths on it,"Shining said as they all ventured inside the castle."The princesses decided that they were going to keep the creature and he needs new cloths to wear, all he has is pajamas."

"Really...?! What kind of creature?"Twilight asked as they went up a thing of stairs.

"It's some kind of creature that stands on two legs and has very little fur, except for the hair on it's head,"Shining said before laughing at a funny event."You two should have been here this morning though, the creature actually escaped princess Luna's room and took me and all the guards for one hay of a ride."

Both mares than began to laugh while Shining Armor just blushed with embarrassment at the fact that a child out ran them and took them for a ride.

"Yeah, that's not the best part though,"Shining said as he remember what happened next."Just as we caught up to him, he ran into Blue Blood, and the kid actually bit Blue Blood's arm, he was screaming like a little filly, we needed princess Luna's help to get him off Blue Blood's arm."

"You're joking right, It actually bit Blue Blood?! Oh this is too much!"Rarity said as she laughed at the thought of Blue Blood being attacked by a child.

"It sounds like this creature is a bit dangerous don't you think,"Twilight questioned as she did not find humor in the story.

"Not really, It's just a kid, besides we all saw Blue Blood hurting the little guy when he was already injured,"Shining said as they all were now traveling down a hall way.

"What...?! The poor dear is injured, what in the name of Equestria happened to it,"Rarity asked with shock.

"I don't know, It seems to be very personal to the little guy,"Shining said with a slight solemn tone."But even though it was injured, it still moved pretty fast for a little guy."

"Yeah I bet,"Twilight said with a chuckle.

Suddenly as they walked down the hall, they turned around a corner to go down the next hall and were met with the smiling face of princess Celestia who was strangely carrying a cup of juice in her magical grip. The girls lit up at the mere sight of the princess and did everything in their power not to rush to her and hug her.

"Princess Celestia...! It's great to see you again, we came as soon as we could,"Twilight said as she approached Celestia and shared a careful hug with her so she would not break Celestia's concentration.

"It is always wonderful to see you Twilight, and it is an honor to see you again as well Rarity,"Celestia said as she gestured to both mares.

"It is always an honor to see you as well princess,"Rarity said as she bowed to the alicorn.

"You are dismissed now Shining Armor, I will take things from here now,"Celestia said to Shining Armor.

"Yes of course princess,"Shining said with a bow before walking off to leave the mares to their business.

With that all three mares walked side by side with each other as they continued down the hall way, it was then that they had finally come to princess Luna's room and stood at the door for a moment to talk.

"So princess, what is this all about? there is this talk of some kind of creature princess Luna had brought to our world, but why did you need us?"Twilight asked.

"Well... What they say is true, Luna has brought forth a special type of creature known as a human and we have decided to take him under our wing and raise him,"Celestia explained much to the mares confusion.

"A...human? Sounds like an awfully strange creature, where did you get such a strange creature?"Rarity asked.

"Luna found him in a very distant world, she discovered that this child was being horribly abused by his father and had just recently sustained significant injuries,"Celestia explained as the others gasp in dread.

"What...?! He was abused, oh...the poor little thing,"Rarity said with a little guilt.

"Yes... He sustained some cracked ribs and a concussion, but he will make a full recovery,"Celestia said as her smile disappeared."Unfortunately the child's mind is extremely fragile from the abuse, but Luna has so far been having a bit of progress with him."

"Well that's good to know, I also heard that he may need some new clothes, I suppose that's why Rarity is here, but why did you need me?"Twilight asked.

"Well... He also appeared to have very little social skills and a bit of a distant relationship with others, we were hoping you may be able to teach him how to reach out and make new friends,"Celestia explained as Twilight smiled with approval.

"Well... I suppose It couldn't hurt to have some pony to teach about friendship,"Twilight said with approval.

"That's great to here my former student, so... I guess without further a due, allow me to introduce you both to our new friend... Danny,"Celestia said as she magically opened the doors to the room.

With the doors opened, they all entered the room and saw Danny laying against Luna's chest while Luna was now reading a story to him, Celestia giggled at her sister as she then knocked on the door to get their attention.

"Luna...! The guests are here!"Celestia called in a gentle voice as both Luna and Danny looked up to see the group.

"Oh... Hello princess Twilight and Rarity, It is very nice to see the two of you again,"Luna said as Danny became more revealed to them.

"I brought the little dear some orange juice,"Celestia said as Luna took it from Celestia's magical hold and brought it over for Danny to drink.

"Thank you Tia, that was very kind of you,"Luna said as she then gave it to Danny as he then began to drink his juice.

Twilight and Rarity on the other hoof widened their eyes at the sight of Danny while he looked back at them with a blank look as he drank his juice, he then scooted a little closer to Luna allowing her to take the juice from him as Rarity lit up at the mere sight of him and smiled.

"Oh my goodness, he...is...so... Adorable!"Rarity cooed as she quickly approached Danny to marvel at him.

Danny felt his face go red as the mare suddenly began brushing at his hair with a hoof and staring at him with fascination, he just looked to the ground while Luna giggled at Rarity's interest in the child.

"It's alright Danny, she won't hurt you, she just likes you is all,"Luna whispered in his ear as he slowly rose his head back up.

"Hi... I'm...Danny,"He said in a quiet tone.

"Oh my goodness...! He has the sweetest voice I have ever heard, oh...where are my manners? my name is Rarity, It's a pleasure to meet you Danny,"Rarity said while Danny continued to blush.

"I assume that you've had a nice time with him sister,"Celestia said as she levitated the book Luna was reading to him and read the title."Hmm... _Goldy Hooves And The Three Bears_, what a nice story to tell."

"He seemed to enjoy it,"Luna said as Twilight was next to approach them.

"Hello Danny, my name is Twilight Sparkle, It's nice to meet you,"Twilight said with a smile.

"Hi...Twilight, It's... Nice to meet you too,"Danny said before he noticed the crown on her head and the fact that she was an alicorn."Uh... Are you a princess too?"

"Why yes I am, I come from a town called Ponyville and I have come here to meet you and hope that we may become friends,"Twilight answered.

"Oh and I would be just honored to make you a new outfit for you Danny, oh...You will look so adorable when we're done,"Rarity said with excitement.

Danny just looked down as he then found himself stuck on the word Twilight just uttered, he had heard the word friend before, but it was only used for many others except himself, he had honestly never had a friend before.

"What's a friend?"Danny asked.

"Oh...a friend is some pony you can trust with all your heart, it's some pony you can share moments with whether they are good and bad, they are also others you can go to for help, or you can help when you or they are feeling down,"Twilight explained while Danny listened to interest.

"There is a reason they call Twilight the princess of friendship,"Luna whispered to him while he gave her a small nod in response."Now then, how about we get you out of bed and get you a bath while Rarity makes you some new clothes."

Danny felt a bit nervous and squeezed her hoof in response, he then let out a sigh as he slowly eased his way out of the covers before being helped out of bed by Luna. She picked him up and helped him to the ground, he landed gently to the floor as he once again felt the cold marble floor under his feet. He stood there looking at every pony while Luna also stood by his side with an encouraging smile.

"It's alright now, we are here with you child,"Luna said as she let him hold her hoof for comfort.

"Well... I see the three of you are getting along nicely, I will leave you all to get better acquainted,"Celestia said with a smile as she casually walked out of the room.

It was then that they all turned back to Danny and began walking with him out of the room so he could get cleaned up and experience his first time having friends.

**WELL THIS STORY IS GETTING FUN FOR ME, HOW ABOUT YOU, STAY TUNED FOR MORE FUN WITH DANNY AND HIS NEW WORLD**.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Danny, Luna and Rarity were now once again walking the massive halls of the castle as they were escorting Danny to the bathroom to be cleaned, As they walked together, Danny held onto Luna's hoof as they watched Rarity take in the decor of the castle. Rarity felt herself become hypnotized by the overwhelming decor of the castle, from the smooth white stone of the walls and ceilings to the marbled floor she marveled at the castles decor and took in it's rich history.

"Oh my goodness! Oh I know I have been here a few times, but this place never loses it's magnificent touch of style and decor!"Rarity exclaimed while Luna and Danny gave her a strange look.

"Um... Rarity...? Not that it isn't flattering that you appreciate the decor and history of our home, but we should be getting to the royal bathroom,"Luna said while Danny actually looked a bit creeped out by Rarity."It's alright Danny, there is no need to be afraid of her, she's just... really into stylish things."

"I'm not afraid, I... Was just wondering why she was acting so weird,"Danny defended, shocking Luna a bit.

"Danny...! Now I know this is all new to you, but you do not need to judge others just because what they do is strange to you,"Luna said with shock at the child.

She the suddenly watched as Danny lowered his head in heart breaking shame and put a hand over his face as if he was bracing himself to get struck, this began to worry Luna and Rarity as Luna peeled away his hand to see him closing his eyes and gritting his teeth.

"Danny... It's alright child, you're not in any trouble, open your eyes child,"Luna said as Rarity approached them with concern.

"Oh dear... Did I do something wrong? Is he alright?"Rarity asked as Danny opened his eyes and stopped flinching.

"He's fine... He's just use to being hurt whenever he makes a small mistake,"Luna said as he pulled him close and gave him a hug.

"I'm sorry..."Danny said as he took a deep breath and looked to Rarity."I'm sorry I called you weird."

"Oh... It's... Quite alright darling, I grant you that I intend to be a little strange when I got lost in my thoughts of fashion and style,"Rarity said as she smiled at the boy.

"See... There was no harm done, there will be times when you see a strangeness about some ponys here, but if you with hold judgement and keep an open mind, you may just find a friend in them,"Luna explained as Danny looked up with shock at how nice Luna was when he felt that he did something bad.

"I... Okay..."He let out as they all continued down the hall.

Danny and the mares continued to walk side by side as they turned off into a smaller hall way, all seemed quiet as they finally approached the royal bathroom, but just as they were about to open the door to it, the door swung open. With it, a mist of hot moist air hits them as Blue Blood emerges from the bathroom wearing a silky white robe with brown furry sleeves and collar. He let out a large breath of satisfaction and comfort as he then saw Rarity and Luna clearing the mist away with their magic.

"Ah...! Hello again Aunt Luna, and... Ms Rarity Belle, I did not expect you to be here,"Blue Blood said as he magically wrapped a towel around his mane.

"Charming as ever prince Blue Blood, I hope you didn't hog all the water in there for your... FINE self,"Rarity said with sarcasm.

"Oh really...? Do you need it to wash the commoner filth off yourself?"Blue Blood joked before seeing Danny right between.

"No Blue Blood, we need it so Danny can be measured and receive a bath,"Luna replied while Blue blood kept his distance from Danny.

"What...?! But... What if that THING stinks up the place, shouldn't this royal bathroom only be used for I don't know... ROYALTY?!"Blue Blood argued.

"jerk...!"Danny taunted.

"Twerp!"Blue Blood retorted.

"Enough...! You will learn to show plenty of respect to Danny from now on! He is going to be staying with us so you better get use to him!"Luna scolded as Blue Blood lowered his head in fear of Luna.

"Yes aunty..."Blue Blood said.

The group slowly walked pass Blue Blood as they entered the bathroom, Blue Blood looked back and glared at Danny only for Danny to glare back at him and stick his tongue out at Blue Blood. The prince dropped his jaw in shock and disbelief that a child was mocking him and was about to say something before the door suddenly slammed right in his face, he growled as he then notice two royal guards laughing at him as he storms off feeling mortified.

Meanwhile the group was now in the royal bathroom, the massive white room had the shiniest and most refined decor Rarity had ever seen, even Danny felt himself blown away by the luxurious bathroom they were in. The bathroom appeared to be as large as his whole house in a way, he began to walk forward to explore this incredible place before he felt himself floating into the air and being placed on a small chair.

He looked up to Luna while Rarity suddenly made a measuring tape along with a few colorful fabrics appear with a flash of her blue magic. He began to feel a little nervous as he desperately held onto Luna for comfort.

"What is she doing Luna?"Danny asked as Luna suddenly stood him up on the chair.

"Take an easy Danny, she's just going to take a few measurements so she can start making clothing for you,"Luna encouraged as Rarity came over with the measuring tape.

"Alright now darling, spread your arms out so I can work my magic,"Rarity said as Danny gradually spread his arms out.

Rarity gently began to measure Danny starting by measuring him from arm to arm, she then was extra careful as she then measured measured his torso so she would not bring any more harm to his ribs. She then finished by measuring him from head to toe, Luna held Danny's hand through the whole ordeal as he started to feel more comfortable being around these ponies, but he still wondered why they would even bother dealing with something.

"Alrighty then...! All done, but I will need to get some other things to make the foot wear for him, I can make the socks however,"Rarity informed much to Luna's understanding.

"That's quite alright Rarity, some clothing and some socks will do for him,"Luna said while Rarity pulled out rolls of different fabrics and showed them to Danny.

"Tell me darling, what color do you like, I will make plenty of different options for you, all including your favorite color,"Rarity asked as she presented many different colors to him.

Now all of a sudden the ponies are actually letting him make a decision, he would be lucky to even get away with having his own blanket for the night let alone have his own custom made pairs of clothing. Danny willingly went with it and began looking at all the colors, blue seemed interesting, but not just blue, he wanted something amazing that stood out from others, he was always different from others and always dressed to represent that individuality. He then suddenly looked to Luna and gazed at her coat, it's midnight blue color was very unique, and he couldn't help but feel a little connected with Luna, he then suddenly smiled at Luna before turning back to Rarity.

"Um... Could I have cloths that are the same color as her?"Danny asked while Rarity became a bit confused.

"Like who darling?"Rarity questioned.

"Like her, like Luna"Danny said as he pointed to Luna.

"Oh...! Sparkling midnight blue is a wonderful choice darling! Oh this outfit is going to look so adorable on you!"Rarity said as she then noticed Luna smiling.

"Indeed he will, now then, we should give him some privacy now Rarity,"Luna said as she magically started up the large bath tub.

"Oh of course princess, I will start on his outfit right away!"Rarity said as she then bolted out of the bathroom with all her things.

Luna chuckled before turning back to Danny and suddenly making a towel appear right in front of him, he took the towel from her magical hold and gave her a small smile that warmed her heart as she felt him truly starting to trust her.

"Alright, the water should be just right for you now, I'll leave you to wash up, I'll wait outside and wait to receive your old cloths so they can be washed by the servants,"Luna explained as Danny nodded in agreement.

"Okay Luna..."He said as Luna began to leave.

"Oh...! And do not forget to remove the bandages from your chest, I will return with some fresh ones for you,"Luna said again as she opened the door.

"Okay... And Luna...? Thank you..."Danny said as Luna then left.

Leaving Danny to get cleaned up, Luna stopped right at the door and let out a sigh as she felt herself feeling completely warm on the inside, hearing the boy thank her and start to shed his defenses to her was a sign that she was getting some where with him. He also started to make her feel special, this was a child she wanted to raise, this was a child that her and her sister had long to have... She wanted to be his mom.

It was then that she heard the door open and with it came a small arm that was holding Danny's old pajamas, Luna was quick to collect his dirty cloths, but froze as she saw his small arm and noticed a few scars all over it. She frowned as she made out a few scars on his fore arm that were obviously made by cuts and even saw a few burn mark scars on his hand and his shoulder, Luna felt her heart break as she realized that she just saw pieces of Danny's history of abuse all over his arm. The door then closed again as she was then snapped out of her shock as a Pegasus mare in a maids outfit flew down in front of her and waved a hoof in her face.

"Um... Excuse me princess Luna, but do you want me to take those clothes off your hooves?"The maid asked.

"Yes... Take them and have them scrubbed clean,"Luna said in a blank mixed with a shock look.

"Okay...then, I will have these cleaned right away,"The mare said as she took the pile of clothes and flew off with them.

Luna then continued to stand there still overwhelmed by what she just saw, she then quickly snapped back out of it as she remembered that he was away from that man now and was now in the caring arms of her and her sister. It was only a few more minutes before she heard the tub draining out all the water and could hear the pitter patter of Danny walking around the bathroom floor, at the same time she saw Rarity coming back with a brand new outfit for Danny.

"It's done princess! Oh wait till you see it!"Rarity exclaimed as she showed Luna a small midnight blue t shirt and matching silky pants with socks.

"Wow Rarity, they look marvelous, I just know Danny is going to love it,"Luna said as they heard the door open once more.

"Oh Danny! We have your new clothes for you! Go ahead and try them on and show us when your done,"Luna asked through the cracked door as she magically levitated the clothes through the door.

"Okay...!"Danny called from the door.

With that the door closed again and the mares waited patiently for Danny to get dressed in his new clothes, it didn't take long however for them to hear knocking at the door and his voice call to them.

"I'm ready now! You can come in!"He called to them as Luna slowly opened the door.

They quickly stepped back into the bathroom and became adored by the sight of seeing Danny in snug midnight blue pants and shirt that sparkled like the night sky, their eyes lit up while Danny stood their a bit embarrassed. Rarity turned red with excitement as her body felt that it could not take much more cuteness.

"Oh Danny you look so... Adorable!"Rarity exclaimed as she tossled the boys hair that was still damp from the bath.

"He does look very handsome in that outfit, well done Rarity,"Luna said as she too marveled at Danny's new look."So do you like your new clothes?"

"Well... Yes... They're very comfy and soft,"Danny said as he rubbed at the sleeves of his shirt.

"That's wonderful to hear darling, because I will be staying here for the rest of the day to make you new clothes, is that alright?"Rarity asked.

"Yes... Um... Thanks for making these for me Rarity,"Danny said.

"Oh you are quite welcome dear,"Rarity said as Danny was then levitated into the air and sat on the toilet.

"Alright now Danny, I know this will be uncomfortable, but I will need to get those old bandages off you so I can replace the with fresh ones,"Luna said as she magically made new bandages appear."Just lift up your shirt awhile and we can get this done quickly so we can all go to the dining hall and eat."

It was then that Danny perked up a bit at the word eat, he still felt a bit hungry after only eating two apple wedges and smiled before giving Luna a quick nod. He then gradually lifted up his t shirt to show off the old looking bandages that covered most of his body as Luna began to magically un wrap the bandages, but as she did, her own smile vanished as her and Rarity discovered more shocking secrets.

Luna unwrapped the bandages to only gaze upon more old looking scars and bruises that were all over his body, the more she unwrapped them the more she found, Luna understood that he was ten and was subjective to much abuse, but she never knew how much. Rarity had to put both hooves over her mouth to subdue a horrified gasp at the what she was seeing on the child, bruises, scars made by cuts, and not to mention the large black marks over his ribs where they were cracked.

Luna remained silent to hide her shock and fury from what had happened to him as she got all the bandages off and saw the scar that topped it off, a very deep and light scar on the center of his chest, this scared her not knowing where that mark could have come from. She quickly took in a deep breathe and forced a smile back onto her face as she wrapped the new bandages over Danny's body and gradually covering up all the marks that her and Rarity just saw. With that business done, she gave Danny a little nod as he hopped of the toilet and stood there smiling back.

"There we go... Now then, how about we all go to the dining hall and meet up with Tia and Twilight?"Luna suggested.

"Okay, I...would like that please,"Danny responded as Luna gradually reopened the door and led the way.

Luna led Rarity and Danny out of the bathroom and allowed Danny to go on further as they merely needed to make a left at the next corner to get to the dining hall, as Danny went ahead of them, Rarity decided now was the time to ask something.

"Um... Princess? I can't help but ask this but... were all those injuries really from his father?"Rarity asked as they went around the corner towards the dining room.

Luna looked down as she frowned for a minute, she felt that she shouldn't disgrace a pony like Rarity's ears by telling her about Danny's past, but she knew that if she couldn't trust the element of generosity with the answer, who can she trust? Luna let out a deep sigh of frustration as she kept looking forward at the door upon them.

"Yes... His father did all this to him, let us speak nothing more of the matter,"Luna said quietly as they ventured into the dining hall to eat.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Twilight Sparkle and Celestia were now standing in the royal dining hall sipping tea and conversing about Danny, seeing the child rose many questions for Celestia's former student. Celestia was calm and willing to answer her questions with each sip of tea she took, some how she knew that having a creature that was not of this world would raise many questions.

"So princess, I've been meaning to ask, did you ever find out what type of creature Danny even is?"Twilight asked as she took a sip of tea.

"The doctor called him a human, they are sentient beings much like our self's, but they do have some significant differences,"Celestia said as she suddenly made the book the doctor showed them appear.

"Wow...! I've never seen this book before!"Twilight said as she made her horn glow purple and took up the book into her own aura and began reading.

"You'll find the human species on page forty two,"Celestia informed as Twilight quickly flipped to the page.

"Okay, now I see, so these are humans, wow...! The average human can be taller than you princess,"Twilight said as they both began to chuckle at her joke.

"You don't say, any way as you can see, humans tend to be hairless at times except for the hair they have on their heads, but even so... Some of them can actually not have hair on their heads at all,"Celestia explained as they looked to the picture of what looked like a male human.

"Interesting, isn't Danny a...boy by any chance?"Twilight asked as she looked down the genders of humans.

"Why yes he is, he's a perfectly healthy...boy, and one day he will grow to be what they call an adult male human... A man,"Celestia explained as their sights then trailed to the female.

"Oh...! So that makes these humans the females, wow... they look pretty different from your average mare,"Twilight said with interest.

"Yes well... In this book there are stories of brave women as they are called, going on great adventures and some how always taming the savagery that some men possess, so in a way the woman are not so different from how mares always try to calm the minds of stallions,"Celestia said as she turned the page for Twilight.

"Wow...! So many fascinating tales of humans doing such extraordinary things, I'm almost jealous,"Twilight said before something caught her eye that talked about the humans diet, she then frowned.

"Is something wrong Twilight?"Celestia asked.

"Um...princess? If I'm reading this right, this says that humans are omnivorous, this means that humans eat fruits and vegetables as well as meat, does this not concern you about Danny?"Twilight questioned with a bit of shock.

"Do not worry Twilight, I already have a plan for making sure he gets the nutrients he needs without eating real meat, It is also going to help you keep Spike under control as he grows,"Celestia explained with a soft smile.

"Well... Okay then... So... Why did princess Luna take Danny away from his home in the first place? Doesn't he have family of his own back where he came from?"Twilight asked as Celestia's smile began to fade.

"Yes... But we do not dare take him back there, he will be much safer with us,"Celestia said while finishing her tea.

"So... What happened to him exactly? You said that his injuries were inflicted by his father, It's just... I never thought in a million years that a parent would do such things too there child,"Twilight finally asked.

Celestia froze at that question as she turned to look out the window, her sun was still shining bright, but it looked like it wouldn't be long before she would have to lower it for the night. She then turned to Twilight who was waiting patiently for an answer, she had hope she wouldn't need to disgrace her students ears with the truth, but she knew she couldn't dodge the question, she finally let out a sigh as she realized there was no dodging this question.

"Well it was his father that did this, Danny has been a victim of his father's abuse for quite a few years, those injuries were just the latest of his fathers brutal assaults,"Celestia explained as she heard a hard gasp escape Twilight as she placed two hooves over her mouth.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry... I... It's just... Foal abuse, the very thought of such a crime sickens me, what parent would do that to their own child?!"Twilight said as her breathing became heavy with overwhelming shock.

"It is sick... I know that, but there are parents like that out there Twilight, and Danny has been the victim of one for quite some time now, when Luna saw what his father was doing to him, she couldn't bare the sight any more, she took him away from that monster... Forever,"Celestia explained while Twilight listened carefully.

"So... Are you two really going to take good care of him?"Twilight asked.

"Of course we are, Luna is even going to see if she can possibly take the role of his mother, If you can believe it, she always wanted to be a mother, but she could never meet the right stallion,"Celestia explained as Twilight smiled with complete trust in her mentor.

It was then that the doors to the dining room opened and with it came none other than Danny with princess Luna and Rarity right behind him, he rushed to the table and saw Celestia and decided to show off his new outfit to Celestia. He slowly approached her and looked down for a moment before walking into Celestia's view to show her his midnight blue pants and shirt to her, she smiled as he gently raised his head and smiled back to her.

"So... Do you like it princess Celestia?"Danny asked feeling a bit nervous.

"I think you look adorable in those cute midnight blue clothes, the real question is, do you like them?"Celestia asked back.

"Yes... They're very comfy,"Danny answered before joining Celestia and Twilight at the table.

"I think they look cute too! You did an amazing job yet again Rarity,"Twilight said to her friend.

"Why thank you darling, he does look adorable doesn't he?! He's so cute I can hardly stand it!"Rarity announced while trying to control herself in front of Danny.

Danny just let out a small blush as Luna the sat next to him and suddenly made some paper and some crayons appear in a small flash of blue magic, she gently levitated the paper and crayons onto the table before smiling at Danny.

"So Danny... While we are waiting for some dinner, would you like to draw for a bit, maybe you have a special talent for art perhaps?"Luna suggested while Danny took up a crayon and looked at it.

"I've... Never drawn anything before, but I guess I could give it a try,"Danny said as he directed a red crayon to the paper and began to draw.

While Danny began drawing with crayons, Luna watched over him closely like a mother protecting her child, she looked around and saw that Celestia was smiling at her while Twilight and Rarity were watching Danny draw. The emotion and the happiness Celestia could feel within Luna was building and knew her sister was more than serious about taking Danny under her wing.

"So... Princess Luna, you and Danny look like you both are hitting it off just great,"Twilight said, snapping Luna out of her watchful stares.

"Oh...! Uh.. Of course, we could not be more happier, you are comfortable around us aren't you Danny?"Luna asked the boy as he turned from his drawing.

Yes...Luna, but I still don't understand why all of you would be so nice to me,"Danny said as he looked upon her with confusion.

"Oh Danny... You will understand in time, just remember that you are in peaceful and loving arms now, and nothing can hurt you,"Luna said before noticing Danny's drawing had taken shape of what looked a bit like a female human."So... What did you draw Danny? It looks nice."

"It's my mom, I remember how she would always try to make me happy, even when there were... Bad days,"Danny said as he colored in the drawings hair with yellow crayon.

"I'll bet she loved you very much,"Luna said as the drawing began to give her an idea for later on.

"Yeah... I think she did, but... She's not around any more, so... It's not like I could ask her now,"Danny said as he began to feel a little sad.

"Oh... It's alright child, we're here for you, everything will be just fine,"Luna said as she gave him a hug for comfort.

Celestia, Rarity and Twilight all felt their hearts melt as they watched Luna gently easing into being a parent figure for Danny, Celestia felt her heart truly feel touched watching her little sister being there and caring for a child, perhaps Luna could have what it takes to be a was then that their moment was interrupted by the doors once again swinging open and a group of stallions and mares in waiter and waitress outfits rushed in and began attending to every pony and every one.

Danny felt a little bit scared inside as a large white cloth was tucked into the front of his shirt while silverware and plates were being placed around the table for the group. Tea cups were the next thing to be placed around before then being filled with tea, everything was moving fast around Danny, he felt confused and mixed up as he began to frantically look around before being calmed by the gentle hoof of Luna.

"It's alright Danny, they are just preparing us for dinner, they have a few specials tonight and I know that you must be hungry after this long day,"Luna explained before getting a small nod out of Danny."Alright then, what are the specials for today?"

"We have a vegetable soup made with the freshest vegetables and a blend of the finest herbs, we also have garlic bread, a fancy carnation casserole, a fresh Alfredo pasta, and a uh.. Double chocolate cake for desert,"A stallion in a chef outfit said in a french accent as he entered the room with a few carts full of food.

He quickly then noticed Celestia perk up and stare at the cake, he then felt nervous about presenting cake in front of Celestia as sweat threaten to form around his fore head, he gulped as he then gave the signal to eat.

"Dinner is served!"The chef announced.

With that said, magic lit up every where from both alicorn and unicorn alike, four different types of auras collected pasta, bread, even a two of them decided to try the carnation casserole, but what didn't surprise every pony was when Celestia collected herself a large piece of cake. Danny was amazed by all the colorful magic he was seeing as all the mares collected their food onto plates and began to eat, he then began to hear his belly rumble as hunger was once again settling in with him. Luna saw this and quickly went into action after collecting some pasta and a piece of garlic bread, she decided to fetch the same two things over to him and placed it on his plate. He then began looking at the food with much curiosity as Luna gave him an encouraging nudge.

"Go on now, it won't hurt you,"Luna said with a small giggle.

Danny took a deep breath in and slowly let it out before taking up a fork and trying the Alfredo past, his first bite tasted the warm creamy and some what cheesy goodness of the pasta and invited him to try another bite. He twirled his fork around the noodles before taking another bite which lit his face up with happiness and satisfaction before he started to dig in just like every pony else.

Seeing him enjoy a fine dinner with every pony made Luna feel warm inside as she began to eat as well, but it was not long before their moments were interrupted as prince Blue Blood was next to enter the room. He trotted proudly into the dining hall with his nose held high feeling drawn to the sweet smell of delectable food, he opened his eyes and marveled at the delicious food before something else caught his attention. He then glared as he saw Danny eating with them as well and let out an annoyed sigh gaining every pony's attention in the process.

"Oh this is just wonderful, now I am forced to eat with the THING as well?!"He announced, but his announcement only fell on the ears of his aunts.

"Yes Blue Blood, he is going to be eating with us as well, now if you don't mind I would appreciate it if you would drop this attitude towards him and just eat awhile,"Luna explained with a bit of frustration while biting down on some garlic bread.

Blue Blood snorted at the thought of eating with Danny, but he had no choice if he wanted to get some food in his belly for the night, he stuck up his nose as he slowly trotted to a seat that was right next to Rarity and sat down without looking at any pony. He then made his own horn glow as he collected bread and a piece of casserole, he set it on his plate and wrapped a napkin around his neck before slowly starting to eat as well.

As Blue Blood ate his food, he couldn't help but look back up and stare at Danny with disgust, Danny continued to ignore him as he ate a large mouthful of pasta and even getting a bit of sauce on his chin. Blue Blood then looked away in disgust as he began mumbling under his breathe about Danny, the disgusting way he eats, the poor manners, the vile and savagery of the Danny as he ate carelessly, Blue Blood felt like he could go on all day about Danny, at least until Rarity noticed his mumbling.

"Blue Blood...?! Do be a dear and stop rambling on about Danny will you? He hasn't done a thing to you,"Rarity personally scolded.

"Are you forgetting that he bit me?! I'm surprised I didn't get rabies from that little animal!"Blue Blood yelled out getting every pony's attention.

"That is enough Blue Blood! I am getting sick of your attitude towards the child, for the last time, I suggest you lose the attitude or there will be punishment awaiting you soon enough!"Celestia warned this time as Blue Blood finally kept his mouth shut

"Thank you Tia, that attitude of his was really starting to annoying,"Luna said before they all heard a small belch.

Oh... sorry... And excuse me..."Danny said.

Their attention was then instantly drawn to Danny who had completely devoured his dinner and was now sitting back in his seat feeling a little bit sleepy, Luna could sense how weary he was and looked to the window to see that it was time for the night to appear.

"Sister... It is time for the day to pass and the night to come, I will take Danny back to my bedroom awhile so he can sleep,"Luna said as she gently levitated the tired child onto her back and slowly carried him out of the room.

"Of course Luna, and I suppose it is soon time for us all to turn in for the night, what about you Twilight? Do you wish to stay here for the night?"Celestia asked while the servants were now cleaning up dinner.

"Well... I suppose it couldn't hurt, It has been awhile since I really spent some quality time in Canterlot,"Twilight replied.

"Oh this is wonderful! We can have our very own slumber party for two in my room tonight!"Rarity said with excitement as Twilight lit up with excitement as well.

"Oh whatever, I will be retiring to my own room for tonight, ta ta!"Blue Blood called out as he got out of his chair and left the room.

Twilight and Rarity were next to leave the room, that left Celestia to let out a sigh of relief at a long day as she rose from her chair and turned towards the window. She walked to the window and stared at the sun before making her horn glow bright, she then began to concentrate on the sun and began to lower it to end this long day and give way to the night.

**LITTLE DINNER TIME WASN'T SO BAD, NEXT TIME... A HEART FELT NIGHT WITH THE PRINCESS OF THE NIGHT**.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Luna now found herself happily trotting the halls with little Danny laying half asleep on her back, after eating such a big dinner it was no surprise that Danny would be tired, especially after the crazy first day he had here in Equestria. She felt him snuggling her and clinging on like a child holding his mother tight, she felt her heart melting for the child as he began to snuggle into her coat deeper, she never thought she could feel this close to a child.

Walking through the long halls of the castle felt more comfortable then they have been i a long time, the walk felt like nothing to Luna, it even felt a little new to her as she gazed as the pillars that reflected the approaching sunset. The marble floors were shiny and clean, she could even see her own reflection and even Danny's reflection on the floor like it was a mirror. Seeing the setting sun only meant a beautiful night was soon to approach when Luna was ready to bring it, but Danny proved to be much more on her mind than anything else.

Danny lazily looked to the side and looked out the windows as he watched the sun slowly descending on the horizon, the glimmer of the sunset lights never looked so amazing to him in his life. He felt calm and safe as he noticed that even with the sun setting, the moon had not yet arrived, but it felt like it was indeed late at night for him. He looked back to Luna as he let out a small yawn and started getting comfy on Luna's back, to him she felt soft and warm, her voice was inviting and full of trust, it almost reminded him of his mother.

"Hey Luna...?"Danny suddenly spoke in a soft ans weary voice.

"Yes Danny, is something wrong?"Luna questioned as they stopped outside Luna's bedroom.

"No... It's just... I really like the night sometimes,"Danny said with a small yawn.

"Oh... Do you now? What is it that you like about the night Danny?"Luna asked out of curiosity.

"It's just... It's very quiet... There's no yelling, there's no hurting, and... It makes me think that there is hope some where out there..."Danny said as he snuggled with Luna again."It makes me think about the times I had with my mom."

"Really...? What else is there to know about your mom, was she good to you?"Luna asked as she slowly levitated the doors to her room open.

"Well... My mom was nice to me, but she was always sad too... My dad... Was always hurting her and... She told me that she lets him do it because he would do it to me if I didn't,"Danny said as they walked around the room.

Luna let out a heavy sigh of sadness knowing very well of what his father could do, such pain, such misery was not for a child or even a loving wife, her heart ached for the child, but she couldn't lose her cool and spook the child with such hatred towards a man.

"So... What all did she do for you at times? Try to think of the good memories that you had with her, she obviously loved you very much,"Luna said as she walked over and stood at the edge of the bed.

"Well... She did use to take me to the park whenever dad was at work, I liked to listen to the birds and the water fountains when I would play on the swing set,"Danny replied as Luna levitated him off her back and placed him in bed.

"Wow... That sounds very nice, I do believe Canterlot has a fun little park, maybe we can perhaps go to a park one of these days,"Luna suggested as she magically tucked Danny into bed.

"Really...? You mean... We can actually go to a park?"Danny asked.

"Of course, maybe some day, but for now it's late, and the night must rise,"Luna said as she walked over to a window and opened it.

Danny watched as Luna opened the window and took a deep breathe before closing her eyes and making her horn light up with a great dark blue aura, she released her breathe before focusing on the sky as the sun had finally disappeared. She concentrated hard as the stars began to appear in the sky and the sky itself changed from purple and orange to midnight blue.

Danny's eyes widened in astonishment as he was actually witnessing a living being actually bringing forth the night, the stars were real, the sky was midnight blue as the night always was. His jaw then suddenly dropped as then began to see the moon starting to rise in the sky, he loss the will and desire to speak as he watched Luna actually raise the moon, he couldn't have seen a more wondrous sight in his life.

The moon was gleaming and brighter than Danny has ever seen it before, It's light filled him with comfort as he felt the cool night air hit his face and brush over it like it was a soothing lullaby. He felt more sleepy but did not want to miss a moment of this magical act, he continued to watch as the bright moon rose higher and higher in the sky until it finally reached the spot in the sky where the sun once stood.

Danny was mesmerized as he watched Luna let out a sigh and made her horn stop glowing as she turned around to see him, she giggled at the overwhelmed face Danny had as she proudly walked back over to the bed to put his mind at ease.

"Easy there Danny, you looked like you've seen a ghost,"Luna joked as she got on the bed and laid next to Danny.

"That was... Amazing...! How did you do that...?"Danny asked with great interest.

"It's magic Danny, I am the princess of the night, that means that I control the night remember?"Luna asked back.

"Oh yeah... I forgot,"Danny said with a bit of embarrassment."My dad always told me that magic doesn't exist, it's for little boys... not men."

"Well you don't need to worry about your father any time soon, besides... in the world of Equestria, you will see all kinds of magic, some small... And some very big, the magic of Equestria is like the worlds life itself, one day you may even come to know the magic that the world has,"Luna explained while Danny looked at her with fascination.

"Wow... Equestria sure sounds cool,"Danny said before laying back in bed and yawning once more.

"You must be very tired from your first day, it's time for you to get to bed,"Luna said in a soft voice as she brushed a hoof through Danny's head.

"Okay..."Danny said as he rested his head on a pillow and tried to go to sleep.

It didn't take Luna long before she noticed that he was having trouble going to sleep, she noticed him turning on his side and looking out the window to gaze at the night Luna had brought forth. She felt his mind still a bit fearful and a little bit fragile as he laid their lazily trying to go to sleep, and that is when something suddenly hit Luna.

"Danny...? Did your mother ever do anything to help you sleep at nights?"Luna asked as she looked at the night with him.

"Well... She would sometimes sing to me, and... I would usually fall asleep almost immediately, she was a really good singer,"Danny answered as he rolled onto his back.

"I bet she was... Would you like for me to sing for you?"Luna asked.

"What...? You would do that for me...?"Danny asked with a bit of surprise.

"Well of course Danny, whatever will make you sleep more peacefully at nights,"Luna said in the most gentle voice she could utter.

"Well... Yes please,"Danny begged in a soft tone.

With that, Luna cleared her voice and prepared to sing as the night's rays of moon light lit up the room, Danny turned back to look at the night as he felt himself drifting away to sleep as he listened to Luna sing.

_"Some Where Out There, An American tail Version Instrumental"_

_"Somewhere... out there... beneath the pale moonlight..."_

_"someone's thinking of me... And loving me tonight..."_

_"Somewhere... Out there... Someone's saying a prayer..."_

_"That we'll find... one another... In that big somewhere out there..."_

_"And even when I know how very far apart we are... it helps to think we might be wishing on the same bright star..."_

_"And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby... It helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky..."_

_"Some where... Out there... If love can see us through...Then we'll be together... Somewhere out there... Out where dreams... come true..."_

As Luna had finished singing the song, she looked to Danny and saw him sleeping peacefully and hugging Luna's fore arm, she felt joyful tears leave her eyes as she lowered her head and gave Danny a small kiss on the for head.

"Good night Danny... Wherever she is... Your mother loves you very much..."Luna whispered in the boys ear.

With Danny sleeping soundly, she gently managed to free her arm from Danny's light grip and slowly inch herself off the bed without waking him, she then quietly walked to the door to leave, but not before giving Danny one last heartfelt smile. Finally she left the room and closed the door quietly behind her before letting out one big happy sigh, her heart was feeling so warm and happy having such an innocent child in her care.

She began to walk the hallways again feeling much more confident about her night than she ever did before, guards even noticed her very happy mood and watched her as she walked pass the windows that reflected her moonlight. She turned around the corner into another hallway showing off her big smile for all the guards to see, they looked a bit confused and even a little creeped out.

Finally Luna had made it to an open balcony in the middle of the hallway and walked out onto it, she gazed upon her night with a very big smile as she sprouted her wings and prepared to take off. Before she could however, she then heard the voice of none other than her sister who was standing right behind her.

"So... I take it that you and Danny had a very fun night?"Celestia said as Luna turned around to show Celestia her big smile.

"Oh Tia...! It was magnificent! He was so happy, he really likes my nights, and I even sang to him, oh I wish you could have been there to see him, he was so happy!"Luna exclaimed with heart felt excitement.

"My goodness Luna...! It must have been wonderful! I've never seen you this happy before,"Celestia exclaimed with happiness for her sister.

"It was sister... It was so magical, I hope to have many nights like this one, oh I wish I didn't have to be so patient, I was so hoping I could become his mother, but... I know I have to be patient,"Luna said in a more solemn tone.

"It's alright sister, I'm sure it won't take too long for him to see you as his mother, just try not to force yourself as a mother onto him just yet, give him just a little more room to grow in our land before you do something like this,"Celestia explained to her sister.

"Oh I hope I don't have to wait too long...! He's such a dear when you get the time to know him Tia, perhaps... you could get to know him a little whenever I'm out, just try to get to know him as your future nephew,"Luna suggested as she turned back to the sky.

"Of course Luna, I would like to get to know him a little better, I'll have breakfast with him tomorrow and see if he's willing to talk to me,"Celestia said in agreement.

"Thank you sister... I promise you will come to adore him so much,"Luna said as she finally took off from the balcony.

Celestia just watched as her sister soared through the night sky and began patrolling Equestria for the night, she couldn't help but feel incredibly happy for how her sister was finding so much happiness in a child. She let out a sigh and finally turned around as she ventured back into the castle to get some sleep for the day that was to come.

**IN TRUTH, THE SONG "SOMEWHERE OUT THERE" THE INSTRUMENTAL THAT WAS USED IN IT WAS THE SAME ONE FROM THE MOVIE AN AMERICAN TAIL, BY FAR THE BEST TYPE OF INSTRUMENTAL FOR THE SONG**.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Another day was slowly rising for the world of Equestria, the sun slowly rose in the east as it's gleaming rays began to light up the mountain city of Canterlot, with it's golden rays it gleamed off all the building's and filled the streets with light. As the sun rised, It finally began to shine upon the castle of Canterlot, where the royal sisters lived and ruled, the sun's rays reflected of the golden roofs of the castle while princess Celestia herself was raising the sun from a balcony on the top tower. Inside however, princess Luna was enjoying a quiet and peaceful time with a bundle of joy now curled up in her arms.

Inside the bedroom of princess Luna, little Danny was sleeping peacefully for the first time in a long time as he smiled, he then felt the warm rays of the sun peek through the large painted windows and hit his face as his eyes squinted at the blinding light. He slowly stirred as his eyes blinked open and was suddenly met with the smiling and sleeping face of Luna who was holding him while he appeared to be snuggling with her. He yawned as he looked at Luna before slowly and quietly rising from the bed.

He then suddenly began to hold Luna's fore arm and snuggle with it, it felt as if he was being held in his mother's arms, only it was much softer, and this pony wasn't his mother, but it still felt like her. He laid back down for a moment to enjoy the loving embrace he was in before slowly crawling out from under Luna's arms.

He slowly crawled through the massive bed until he finally managed to sneak his way out from under the covers and back onto the hard marble floor, he looked around the room and could see on a bundle of midnight blue clothes on a small night stand. He let out a sigh and walked over to the clothes, he then took them and quickly looked back to see if Luna was still sleeping, with the ghost clear he quickly changed into new clothes before opening the door and slowly walking out of the room.

As he slowly made it out of the room, he looked down the hallway that was currently sparkling with the golden gleaming rays of the sun rise, he felt a bit taken away by the beautiful sight as he began to walk the hall way. Just as he was about to explore however, he heard some pony clearing their throat and spun around to see two guards standing watch outside Luna's room, one of them appeared to be clearing his throat before suddenly standing back up at attention and watching the boy.

"Um...hi..."Danny weakly said.

"Um... Hello, uh... Wonderful morning we have here,"One guard said with confusion.

"Is the princess of the night still resting?"The other guard asked.

"Yes... Do you by any chance know where the bathroom is? I kind of forgot,"Danny replied.

"Oh... Well...uh, of course, just down two sections of halls and too your left young one,"The first guard directed.

"Oh... Okay then, thanks..."Danny said before turning around to leave.

He then began his slow walk down the massive hall way and gazed upon the lit up areas that were sparkling and gleaming like the stars in the night, he felt himself being taken as he wondered to one of the smaller windows and could see the city that was before the castle. The sun had really illuminated the city, Danny could see the silhouettes of hundreds of ponies in the distance emerging from their homes and slowly going to work or admiring the new day.

Danny let out a sigh before shaking his head at them, he admits that this new day was very beautiful and magical, but for some reason he preferred the shiny moon light of the nights, the night always filled him with hope and a sense of calm in himself. He finally manage to flash a small smile as he looked at all the unicorns, Pegasus and Earth ponies that were hard at work.

Finally after a few more minutes of staring out the window, Danny slowly backed away from the window and let out a deep breathe before strolling down the hall way once more. The walk felt endless to Danny as he slowly made his way through the hall, he even decided to whistle while he walk, what felt like hours was really minutes for Danny as he finally came to a corner.

As he rounded the corner, he then suddenly bumped into none other than Blue Blood who was currently wearing a white robe with golden sleeves and collar. Danny felt the force of his bump knock him to the ground, but he had managed to recover and stand up only to be looked down by the spoiled prince.

"What in the name of Equestria are you doing out here without an escort, aunty can't just go around allowing PETS to roam around the castle,"Blue Blood said in a very annoyed tone.

"I'm not a pet, and I was just going to the bathroom,"Danny said with a bit of a growl.

"Well YOU are going to have to wait until I'm done in the royal bath, I'm still thinking of cleaning it just in case you got your filth all over it,"Blue Blood insulted as he then began walking away.

"Why are you such a jerk?!"Danny suddenly called out, stopping the prince in his tracks.

"Excuse me...? What did you just call me...?!"Blue Blood questioned in a threatening tone as he spun around and glared at Danny.

He then began to walk towards Danny, his hooves stomped with each step he took, his teeth were gritting as a snort left his nose, he never had felt so insulted in his life especially by a young child. Danny felt his heart beginning to beat excessively, but he held his own and maintained a glare of his own as Blue Blood got right in his face and they were eye to eye with each other.

"Would you like to repeat your question to me again...?"Blue Blood growled as he waited for an answer.

"I'm not afraid of you, I asked why you are being such a jerk?"Danny asked without breaking eye contact.

Suddenly Danny felt a pressure on his chest as he was then shoved to the ground by the angry prince, he landed on his back hard but was in no way badly harm as he sat up to glare at the prince as he towered over the boy.

"I am a prince of Equestria and the nephew of princess Celestia and princess Luna! I can behave however I see fit, and let just warn you now that if you ever call me a name that is not my own again, I will make you regret it...!"Blue Blood yelled as Danny slowly got back up and stared at the ground in deep anger."Do we understand each other you worthless LITTLE whelp?"

"Stop... Calling me... LITTLE!"Danny suddenly shouted.

Blue Blood was taken back a bit by the boys sudden shout and did not noticed as Danny suddenly walked up to the stallion and kicked him right in the shin of his back right leg. Blue Blood let out a painful yipe as his leg began to hurt and dropped to his flank while he held his leg in pain. Blue Blood growled as he slowly got up and tried to walk off the pain, he was looking at Danny who look shocked himself that he actually did that and even felt a bit scared.

"Why...you...ignorant, LITTLE CHILD!"Blue Blood shouted as he raised a hoof to Danny.

With a viscous swing of his right hoof, he smacked Danny across the face and knocked him back down to the ground, Danny let out a yelp of pain as he whimpered and grabbed his cheek in pain, he suddenly began to feel like he was back with his dad and tried to ignore the pain. He held back the urge to cry and began breathing heavily as he sat there on the floor to collect his thoughts while Blue Blood was now the one who was surprised that he did that. Danny slowly looked up at Blue Blood and then looked away as if he was staring right at his father and quickly looked away in fear, but it was then that some pony had let there appearance be known.

"BLUE BLOOD...!"Screamed a familiar voice.

Blue Blood quickly turned his head and quickly widened his eyes with fear as he saw none other than Celestia racing towards them, she looked more angry than any pony has ever seen her before and it was making him nervous. It became obvious that she saw the little issue him and Danny were in and he knew this was going to end bad for him.

"Aunty I swear I didn't mean that! The little imp kicked me in the shin, you saw that right?!"Blue Blood said frantically as Celestia stopped right at Danny's side.

"Danny...? Are you alright?!"Celestia asked as she slowly lifted the child up with her head.

"I... Ow... I didn't mean to, I'm sorry..."Danny said while still holding his face in pain.

"It's alright, let me just take you to the bathroom so we can do something about that cheek okay...?"Celestia said fearfully.

"O-Okay..."Danny said before suddenly hugging Celestia's leg.

"And you...! You can wait for a bath! And you can wait till Luna hears about this! How dare you strike an innocent child!"Celestia suddenly yelled to Blue Blood.

"But aunt Celestia, he kicked me!"Blue Blood argued back.

"Only because you pushed him and talked down to him...! You were doing exactly what his father did to him!"Celestia scolded while she scooped the boy up into her arms.

"But... But I..."Blue Blood stuttered.

"BUT NOTHING...! We took him away from there so he could live somewhere he could feel safe and happy, the last thing he needs is some pony abusing him just like he was back in his World!"Celestia scolded as she looked down at the scared prince."You just wait till Luna hears about this, there will be great punishment for what you just did here!"

"I... Yes aunty..."Blue Blood said as he slowly and shamefully walked away.

With that business done, she quickly turned to Danny who was still grunting in pain and quickly took off towards the royal bathroom, she quickly made it to the bathroom and passed some guards before bursting into the room. She quickly looked around before magically pulling out a tall stool and sitting Danny in it by the bathroom sink, she then made some silky cloths appear and quickly turned on the sink.

She checked back with Danny who was slowly parting his hand from his face, and turned back to turn on the sink and run the clothes under it. Celestia quickly got the cloths wet and cold before turning off the sink and turning the cloths towards Danny.

"Here... This will help with the pain..."Celestia said in the most gentle voice she could utter.

Danny gave her a weak nod before letting her gently place the cloth to his cheek and held it there, Danny placed his hand on her hoof and tried to smile as he felt the cool and wet cloth against his burning and throbbing cheek. After a few minutes, he felt the pain starting to fade and managed to give Celestia a small smile before he felt the cloth leave his cheek that now had a small red mark forming on it.

"I'm sorry I kicked him, he... Kept being so mean, I... Don't understand why he acts like that,"Danny said with his head held low.

"To be honest Danny... I don't know either, but he will not be getting away with this,"Celestia said while she wet the cloth again.

"It's nothing really, I'm use to being hit, It's really not that big of a deal,"Danny said solemnly.

Celestia felt herself become stricken with shock as she cringed at the thought of a child thinking that getting hit was not a big deal to them, the things his father must have done to him have really gotten to him, and it was breaking Celestia's heart secretly. She gulped as she surprised Danny by gently placing her hooves on his shoulders and looking at him straight in the eyes.

"Danny... You should not be getting hit at all, hurting a child is wrong, and it should have never happened to you, I want you to know that, and I want you to know that you will never be harmed here,"Celestia said in a very worried tone.

"I...okay then, do... Do you really mean that?"Danny asked.

"Of course I do Danny, you are such a precious child, nothing bad should ever happen to you..."Celestia said as she wrapped her wings around Danny and gave him a big hug.

Danny felt himself press up against Celestia's warm chest fur and suddenly couldn't help but want to hug her back as he reached out and held her in a loving embrace. He felt so comfortable and so very reassured as he felt Celestia give him a small nuzzle against his cheek, it had been so long since he felt this kind of love before. He couldn't help but smile as if he could cry, but it wasn't long before they were interrupted by frantic hooves that stopped right in the front of the bathroom. They both turned and saw a very scared Luna panting as she looked around the room before seeing Danny in Celestia's arms.

"Oh my gosh Danny!"Luna exclaimed as she quickly rushed to them and was next to hold Danny."Oh my gosh I heard a commotion out there and I learned that Tia was carrying you to the bathroom! Are you okay?!"

"I'm...fine Luna, It doesn't hurt any more,"Danny said as his cheek them became visible to Luna.

"Oh my gosh...! Did that spoiled brat strike you?! How dare that little..."Luna started before Celestia interrupted.

"It's alright Luna, Blue Blood will face serious punishment, but for now I was going to come to take Danny to the library to meet with Twilight and Rarity,"Celestia said as a smile grew on her face.

"I wanna take him, I won't let any pony or anything ever touch him in such a matter ever again,"Luna said holding Danny close.

"Very well, Danny...? Would you like to go with Luna to the library?"Celestia asked the boy.

"Yes please..."Danny said before turning to Luna and giving her a warm smile before hugging her as well.

"Then let us be off then Danny..."Luna said softly as she levitated Danny onto her back."Do take good care of Blue Blood sister."

"Oh believe me, I will take good care of Blue Blood,"Celestia said with a sly smile.

Luna then smiled back at her and gave Celestia a nod before turning around and slowly departing with Danny safely on her back as they made their departure for the library. On the way out, Danny turned and gave Celestia a small wave good by as they disappeared out of sight. Celestia gave a small wave to them as well and waited for them to disappear, once the ghost was clear, Celestia let out a sigh as she then teleported away to deal with her spoiled nephew.

**BLUE BLOOD'S IN TROUBLE AND DANNY'S BOND WITH THE PRINCESSES IS GROWING, STAY TUNE AS HE IS GIVEN A GLIMPSE INTO THE MAGIC OF FRIENDSHIP AND LOVE... NEXT TIME**.


	10. Chapter 9

**HELLO EVERY PONY, SORRY ABOUT THE DELAY, BUT MY LAPTOP MAY BE OFFLINE , POSSIBLY PERMANENTLY, MY SIBLING WAS NICE ENOUGH TO LET ME BARROW HERS FOR THE TIME BEING, PLEASE CONTINUE TO BE PATIENT, I WILL NEED SOME TIME TO PICK UP WHERE I LEFT OFF.**

Chapter 9

"How much longer Luna...?"Danny asked Luna as they were traveling down the hallway to reach the royal library.

"Not long now Danny, we just need to make it down these steps and make it through a small hall way and we will be there soon,"Luna said in a very soft tone.

They continued on as they made it to the main hall of the castle and began to descend down the stairs, the ride was easy and not as rough as Danny thought it would be, he held onto Luna as they reached the bottom step and walked through the main hall. It was massive and felt like a whole house to Danny, He raised his head as far as he could make it go as he looked to the decorative and immense ceiling with his jaw hanging wide open. Luna could tell that he was admiring the place and put on a small smile as she turned off into a small hall way.

The hall way felt a lot smaller than the one he was in before, but it still provided some sort of comfort to him as they calmy went through, the lights of the hall were dim and had very little light, it almost felt like night time to him. He felt his body feeling calm and even a bit tired, but he was soon reawaken by the sudden throb of his cheek as he felt it burn from Blue Blood hitting him earlier.

"Danny...? Are you alright?"Luna asked as she quickly levitated Danny off her back.

"I'm fine... I just laid down on my cheek, I'll be okay,"Danny said as he released his hand from his cheek.

"Oh... Believe me I'm sorry about Blue Blood, he's been... Spoiled since we took him from his mother, we do our best to try and ween him from his mothers selfish ways, but there is only so much we can do for him,"Luna said as she lowered her horn to Danny's cheek.

"You and Celestia took him away from his mother...? Why...?"Danny asked as Luna placed her horn on his cheek and lit up her horn with magic.

"His mother was spoiling him rotten, but... She always neglected Blue Blood and gave him meaningless things rather than at the very least say that she loved him, we know he doesn't mean to act spoiled, but it's just his way of acting out,"Luna explained as she plced a small patch of magic on Danny's cheek.

"Oh... So he's kind of like me..."Danny said in a low voice as he felt his cheek healing and the pain fading once more.

"Well... Not exactly, we took Blue Blood away from his parent to save him from his bad habits, we took you away from yours because you were being abused and neglected without reason, you did nothing to deserve such treatment,"Luna explained as she finally released her horn from Danny's cheek.

"Oh... Okay,"Danny simply replied.

"Come along, we can both walk to the library,"Luna said as she guided the boy to the library.

Danny made sure to stay close to Luna as they traveled down the dim hall way and passed a guard as they came to an even bigger hallway, they began to pass a few doors and a few guards on patrol as they came to a large door. The guards that were positioned on each side of the door bowed to them before rising and magically opening the door for them, Luna smiled as she lead Danny inside and allowed him to take in the massive room before them.

It was probably the biggest library Danny had ever seen, It definitely beat the schools library he had at home by a mile as he spun around in the middle of the room, gazing upon thousands of rows filled with millions of books. He felt himself getting dizzy as he spun numerous times to see all of the immense library before feeling a gentle hoof stop his spinning, he looked up to see Luna giggling at him before pointing towards a section of the library.

"So... This is the library... It's huge,"Danny said as he walked with Luna through the library.

"Yes... It holds many magical spell books, and it even holds books like the one I was reading to you before,"Luna said as she looked around the library.

"Magic spell books...? Don't you get worried that maybe some...pony will break in here and take them? there's no telling what a pony could do with this much magic,"Danny asked out of concern.

"Oh not at all, there was only one pony that ever broke in here, and she did no harm here, there were no thefts of any kind, Twilight was just learning yet another lesson about patience and friendship,"Luna explained as they then came to a section of the library.

They both looked to see Twilight and Rarity skimming through a massive selection of different books while sitting at a small reading table, hundreds of books were floating above their heads completely surrounded by both blue and purple magic as they traded different books to look at. Danny stood there in amazement as Luna walked up to the two mares and cleared her throat to get their attention.

"Twilight... Rarity... We are here,"Luna said as the mares turned around and met her face to face.

"Oh...! Hello princess Luna, sorry about that, we were a bit caught up with some reading,"Twilight said with a nervous chuckle.

"Oh my gosh...! I completely forgot about today, oh where is the little darling?"Rarity chirped as Luna moved out of the way to reveal Danny approaching them."Oh hello Danny, did you sleep well last night?"

"Yeah, I slept well... There were no nightmares,"Danny pointed out as he sat in a seat with Twilight and Rarity.

"There was a small issue with Blue Blood this morning, but Tia is going to be handling that stallion,"Luna said as she stood by his side.

"Hmph... Well whatever that stallion gets is too good for him, I can't believe any pony would ever want to be mean to a child,"Rarity said with her nose held high.

"Any way... How about we get started, tell me Danny... Have you ever had a friend before?"Twilight asked.

"No... I was always told that If I ever tried to have any friends they would get hurt... Then I would get hurt,"Danny said as he looked down at the table.

"Oh... Well...how would like to have friends, in Equestria you can have lots of friends, It's real easy, you just have to be real nice to them and not be afraid to talk to them,"Twilight explained as Danny rose his head a bit.

"But... What if they get hurt?"Danny asked as he looked away from the mares.

"Your father isn't here to hurt you or any friends you make here, you have nothing to worry about,"Luna reassured as Danny then turned to her.

"It's not my dad I'm worried about... I'm worried about me hurting someone,"Danny said in a guilty and shameful voice.

"Now Danny... Why would think that you would ever hurt some pony?"Luna asked with concern.

"Because my dad says that when I'm older I'm going to be like him because I'm his son,"Danny answered making the mares stomachs churn with disgust and shock.

"Danny... You may be his son, but you are not your father, you are your own person, and you have the choice to be what you want,"Luna said as she placed a hoof under his chin and lifted up his head.

"Besides... Anything as dorable as you couldn't possibly become anything as terrible as your father, you have the heart of an angel in you I just know it,"Rarity said as she put a hoof on his shoulder.

"Thank you... I... Like what you do with your mane Rarity, It looks pretty,"Danny said as Rarity awwed at his compliment.

"Aww... thank you darling, such a kind soul,"Rarity chirped as she couldn't help but hug Danny.

"You see Danny, It's that easy, as long as you remain kind and gentle to others, you will grow to have many friends here in Equestria,"Twilight chimed in as she clapped her hooves together at the progress they were making.

"Okay... So... Can we be friends?"Danny asked Rarity.

"Of course we can Danny, you are such a sweet heart, I would love to be your friend,"Rarity said as she nuzzled his cheek before parting from the hug.

"Now then... The learning of friendship can begin, to start off, since Rarity is with us today we will start with generosity, do you know what generosity is Danny?"Twilight asked while Danny listened.

"No... What is it Twilight?"Danny asked with a bit of interest.

"Generosity is the act of what you can possibly give to a friend or just any pony you feel is deserving of it, but don't get too carried away with generosity or some may try to take advantage of your generosity,"Twilight explained as Rarity gave him a nod.

"I have had some ponies that have taken advantage of my generous givings and use them to try and stab me in the back, and... I will admit it had me almost throwing my desire for generosity away, but I learned that you shouldn't give up being generous because some will take advantage of it,"Rarity explained with a dignified look.

"Did that pony ever get what was coming to them?"Danny asked with interest.

"Why yes she did, she lost the competition and even lost her own assistant in the process,"Rarity answered with a sly smile.

"Cool, so... I should be generous, but not allow others to take advantage of it,"Danny said as Twilight suddenly made an apple appear right in front of him.

"That's correct, for example... What would you do with this apple that would be generous, but also be in a way that no pony could take advantage of your generosity?"Twilight asked as she slid the apple towards Danny.

He sat there for a moment to think, he had no idea what to do in this situation because he never had any friends to practice these things with, he picked up the apple and looked it over before placing it back down. He then began thinking again before an idea finally hit him and he immediately turned to Luna.

"Luna...? Could you help me slice this apple into for pieces?"Danny asked as he presented the apple to her.

"Of course Danny,"Luna said as she levitated the apple with her magic.

Luna levitated the apple in front of her and suddenly blasted a very small beam of magic through the apple, she quickly sliced it directly down the middle until it was now in two pieces. She still kept the pieces together as she gave the apple a small turn before repeating the trick on the other side, she sliced the apple again and separated it into four pieces before levitating it back to Danny who was giving her a small smile at her actions.

"Thanks... Would you...all like a slice of an apple?"Danny asked as he presented the slices of apple to the mares.

"Why I would love to have an apple slice Danny, such a dear,"Rarity said as she levitated her slice from his hand.

"Why thank you Danny, and you did it with nice manners as well ,"Luna said as she levitated her slice from his hands.

"Thank you Danny, congratulations... You just learned your first lesson about friendship, in time you will all sorts of friends with manners like that,"Twilight said as she also took up her apple slice."Well... That's all we can teach for now... Me and Rarity soon need to get back to Ponyville."

"Oh... Of course Twilight, we hope to see you soon again,"Luna said as she ate her apple slice.

"Ponyville...? Where's Ponyville?"Danny asked as he slowly ate his apple slice.

"Ponyville is a fun little town where princess Twilight rules over with a gentle hoof along side with yours truly and our four other friends, we help spread friendship and hope across Equestria with our power of the rainbow,"Rarity explained in a dignified smile.

"Power of the rainbow...? That sounds... Really cool,"Danny said as he finished his apple.

"Well... I guess you could say that it is pretty cool,"Twilight admitted with a bit of blush.

"Do you think maybe I could visit Ponyville some day?"Danny asked as he turned to Luna.

"Of course we could Danny, Nightmare Night is actually only a few weeks away, that would be perfect for a visit,"Luna answered.

"Oh that would be perfect princess Luna! The little darling could experience his first Nightmare Night,"Rarity said with excitement.

"Is...Nightmare Night some kind of holiday?"Danny asked with interest.

"Why yes Danny, It is a celebration where young trick or treaters come out at night in costumes and celebrate with games and plenty of candy from homes and competitions,"Luna explained.

"So... It's a lot like Halloween, only it's called Nightmare Night,"Danny guessed as something finally struck him with curiosity."Why is it called Nightmare Night?"

"Well... It was named after an evil and wicked mare known as Nightmare Moon, she had risen against princess Celestia and threatened to throw Equestria into an eternal night from which the day would never come again,"Rarity fore told as Danny listened with interest while Luna immediately became irritated."Luckily she was sealed away for a thousand years by Celestia herself, but when she returned, she was then defeated by Twilight, me, and our other friends, and was gradually changed back..."

"Ahem... Uh Rarity..."Twilight warned while tapping Rarity's shoulder and pointing to Luna.

Rarity turned to see Luna starting to glare at her and then realized what she was saying in the progress, she began laughing nervously as she backed away from Luna and Danny. Twilight gave Luna an apologetic smile as she too began backing away slowly while Danny just raised an eye brow at them.

"Maybe it would be best for you to tell him about Nightmare Moon princess Luna, we have a train to catch,"Rarity said nervously before running out of the library in fear.

"I will tell him... Tonight, but for now you should probably get going,"Luna said as Twilight nodded and left with her friend.

"Luna...? Who is Nightmare Moon, do you know her?"Danny asked.

"I... I will tell you about it tonight Danny, how about we go upstairs and get some lunch for now, I'm certain Tia is waiting for us,"Luna suggested nervously.

"Well... Okay, will you promise to tell me the Nightmare Moon story tonight?"Danny asked as him and Luna got out of their seat.

"Yes... I promise,"Luna said in defeat as they began to leave the library.

**TIME FOR LUNA TO REVEAL HER DARK PAST TO DANNY, IT FEELS LIKE YESTERDAY SINCE NIGHTMARE MOON WAS THE FIRST VILLAIN WE HAVE EVER SEEN ON THE SHOW, BUT HER LEGEND STILL LIVES ON TO THIS VERY DAY... REVIEW AND SUCH FRIENDS.**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Back in the royal bedroom of prince Blue Blood, the prince was now seated on his bed and getting viciously chewed out by Celestia about his violent conduct with Danny earlier this morning. He felt ashamed of himself that he actually did such a thing after learning what the child had endured, and Celestia's hard chewing out was not helping his issue either, he felt completely guilty, and he didn't even know he could feel such a thing until now.

"How dare strike that poor boy out of anger! If you knew what this child had been through, you would have never placed your hooves on him, we expected so much more from you Blue Blood!"Celestia yelled down to the prince as his thoughts were interrupted."What do you have to say for yourself?!"

"Well... He struck first, what do you expect me to do once I have been assaulted?"Blue Blood questioned.

"He only did it because you pushed him, that child has been raised in a hostile and violent environment from the day he was born, It would not surprise us if he intended to be a bit violent, but we plan to help him turn from that violent path,"Celestia explained before letting out a sigh."Blue Blood... This child has been abused and harmed by a monstrous father for a while, he did not need to endure such horrors again, and he won't while we're around, you better get use to him from now on, or you can leave the castle forever."

"I didn't know that he was abused..."Blue Blood said as he looked down in shame.

"Well he was Blue Blood, and he doesn't need more abuse from you, I hope you will have a proper apology to give this child tonight if you ever want to be back in our good graces,"Celestia warned as she then began to leave.

"Yes aunty..."Blue Blood said with his head still low.

"*sigh*... There was only so much we could do to try and ween you from your mother's greedy ways... It's up to you now to make things right, or you can forever be greedy and become her Blue Blood..."Celestia said in a low voice as she exited Blue Bloods room and magically closed the doors behind her.

Celestia let out a frustrated sigh and cleared her throat as she then began calming down from her intense moment, she then allowed a soft smile to stretch across her face before slowly making her way down the halls. She began replacing her furious thoughts of her nephew with the thoughts of Luna and Danny getting along, in her heart she felt her sister truly reaching out to the child, but she could still sense some doubt and despair within Danny, his father may have done more to him than they had previously thought.

She brushed those troubling thoughts aside as she walked to a window and opened it in time to see princess Twilight and Rarity just making their way to the train to get back to their home in Ponyville. She gave them a polite wave as they boarded the train, but not without them seeing her from the train window and waving to her as the train made its departure, Celestia let out a chuckle before heading back inside.

Celestia once again found herself walking through the halls of her home now a bit more pleased than she was before, but it was not long before she heard a certain rumbling going on in her stomach. She blushed with a bit of embarrassment as two guards had passed her and noticed her rumbling tummy, she was hungry, and thankfully for her, lunch time was only in a few minutes.

Not wanting to keep her stomach waiting, she quickly began walking down the hallway with no intention of stopping, but she knew that from where she was at, it might take a bit to maneuver herself all the way to the dining hall. She made a quick turn around a corner and passed through the dining hall for the guards, watching the stallions gorge themselves on food just made her more hungry. She quickly ignored them as she continued on towards the royal dining hall, as she rounded a corner towards Luna's bedroom, she was then presented with a little distraction from her stomach.

She suddenly felt her hungry tummy disappear and replace with warmth as she saw Luna carrying Danny around on her back and appear to be sharing happy thoughts and words with each other before noticing Celestia.

"Ah...! Hello sister, and how did your little talk with Blue Blood go?"Luna asked with a sly smile.

"It went just fine, I'm certain he will not try another stunt like that again, and how are you doing Danny? How is your cheek?"Celestia asked the boy as he sat up to see her.

"Yeah I'm fine, It's nothing really,"Danny said bravely while Luna just chuckled at his bravery.

"You certainly are a brave one aren't you? Today we learned about generosity, and it's safe to say he passed with flying colors,"Luna said as she levitated the boy off her back.

"I bet he did, I saw Twilight and Rarity leave for Ponyville, did something come up at Ponyville?"Celestia asked out of curiosity.

"Yes, Twilight said that she should really be getting back, but I'm certain we will see her again, besides I promise Danny that we may visit Ponyville on Nightmare Night,"Luna replied as she then looked to Danny."That means we will need to see if Rarity will make a scary costume for you."

"Wow... I really get to go trick or treating again,"Danny said with hidden excitement.

"You sure do Danny, now then, how about we all depart to the dining hall for some lunch, I myself could really use a bite to eat, and I had gotten are special food for Danny this morning, I think he'll like it,"Celestia explain sparking Danny's interest.

"What kind of food Celestia?"Danny asked out of curiosity.

"You'll see soon enough, now lets hurry and get to the dining hall so we can eat,"Celestia said as she took the lead with Luna and Danny right behind her.

They small group were now making their way through the halls in a slight hurry as they quickly made a left into another hallway, Danny had no problem keeping up with them as he was slowly passing by Luna. He was now at Celestia's side and suddenly felt a warm rush through his body, it felt a little like the feelings he had when ever his father was around, but this one was different, it felt good to him. It felt good to feel this rush, it was not a feeling of pain and fear that was rushing through him, it felt more like a rush of happiness and even a bit of fun as he began to race pass Celestia.

He even began laughing as he noticed the mares now broke into a little jog to try to keep up with him, he could hear them giggling showing a clear sign that they too were enjoying this little race and they had accepted his challenge. They began to catch up to him, but that was when he decided to break into a jog as well, he began to get far ahead of them before they quickly broke into a full run to try to catch him, but it was not long before they finally reached the dining hall.

Danny quickly stopped at the door and waited for the princesses to catch up to him, he turned around to see them finally arriving only to see them panting and struggling to catch their breathe. They took a minute to catch their breathe before standing tall once more and giving the boy a small chuckle, but they couldn't help but be impress by Danny's gifted speed and stamina.

"My goodness Danny, you are quite the little racer, how did you manage to get so athletic?"Luna asked before taking a deep breathe.

"I really liked gym class, I always do my best when I do gym,"Danny answered before laughing at the exhausted mares."Wow... That was pretty fun."

"Indeed, well at least we actually got a little work out before we ate, and I will admit... That was quite fun,"Celestia admitted as she magically opened the doors.

"I'm going to assume that Blue Blood will not be joining us for lunch,"Luna guessed.

"Yes... He will be remaining in his room until he comes up with a proper apology for Danny, and I'm certain that he is going to be thinking real hard after the scolding I gave him,"Celestia said with a sly smile.

They all walked into the royal dining hall and circled around the table to find their seat, Celestia took her seat at the head of the table while Luna seated herself right next to her sister. Danny gladly took up a seat right next to Luna as they all continued to wait for their food to arrive, Celestia then decided to strike up another conversation.

"So what did you learn today Danny?"Celestia asked out of interest.

"I learned how to share and be generous to others, and I learned how to be generous in a way so others won't take advantage of it,"Danny answered.

"I see, did Rarity tell you about the time she was once tricked because she showed too much generosity?"Celestia asked once again.

"Yeah, the mare that tricked her ended up losing in the end... Serves her right,"Danny said.

"Now I grant you that she did to deserve this, but we don't need to hold things against others, we don't know why some ponies turn out to be bad in their own way, but we should always at least respect them for who they are,"Luna explained while Danny turned to her and listened.

"So... You're saying I need to keep liking them no matter how bad they are,"Danny assumed.

"Not like them, just tolerate and respect them, but there are others out there that even ourselves can't help but to loath and hate for their awful ways, your father was one of those characters,"Luna explained as she lifted up his chin to look Danny in the eyes."There are some that don't deserve respect or kindness, but if one should respect through all that terrible stuff, it would be the bravest and most honorable thing one could ever do."

"And what if I were to end up like one of those people?"Danny asked out of concern.

"You won't become like one of those bad people, you may not think it, but you have a very kind and gentle spirit,"Luna said with a smile.

It was then that their heavy conversation was interrupted once again by the dining hall doors swinging open, and a crowd of stallions and mares in chef attire entered the room with trays and platters full of food. While the food was being set up for them, a stallion chef suddenly approached Celestia and cleared his throat to gain her attention.

"Excuse me princess, the food is ready, but we couldn't help but feel a bit nervous for the dish we prepared for the... Child... It raises a bit of concerns for some of the ponies around the castle knowing this type of food is going to be consumed,"The chef explained as he gestured to a few waiters that appeared to be a bit nervous.

"I understand your concern chef, and I will put your spirit to rest, the food isn't really what you think it is, it is simply an imitation of the food you are thinking of, it's not real,"Celestia informed as the chef then took a sigh of relief.

"Well thank Equestria for that, but why go to these lengths to get this child such a sustenance?"The chef asked out of concern.

"He needs this food to grow strong, he can't properly develop his muscles correctly if there is no protein in his diet, and this is the next best thing for a protein source next to real meat,"Celestia explained once more.

"Well... If it is what you wish, we will see it attended, Servers...! Bring the child his personal meal!"The chef called to his servers.

The servers quickly responded by rushing over to Danny's side and wrapping a white cloth around his neck and bringing over a slightly smaller platter, they placed it in front of him, sparking his curiosity. They then put his curiosity to rest as they lifted up the platter and showed off what appeared to be a dinner he thought he would never see again. It appeared to actually be a big fat juicy ham sandwich with Swiss cheese and three layers of ham, Danny could not believe his eyes at what he was seeing, and he believed that his stomach was not believing it either as it growled with hunger.

"Is this...? A ham sandwich?"Danny asked out of disbelief.

"Why yes it is child, how did you know about this recipe?"The chef asked.

"My mother use to make it for me, It was my favorite food, but I thought you were all vegetarians,"Danny said with confusion.

"It's okay Danny, this meat is not really meat, it is an imitation meat that some cities of the Griffon kingdom use for diets and taming predatory animals,"Celestia explained as Danny was once again given a clothe around his neck.

Meanwhile the servers were tending to the princesses as white cloth were wrapped around their necks and all the main dishes were revealed to them all, the dishes consisted of salads, soups, and a few types of sandwiches. The mares licked their lips in interest as they immediately used their magic to create their very own salads, Celestia decided to also decided to have a bowl of vegetable soup while Luna took of a dandelion sandwich and a rose sandwich.

Danny in the meantime was given a small bowl of soup and a small glass of punch to go with his ham sandwich, he immediately began to dig into his sandwich and was given the wonderful taste of a dinner he had not had in quite a while. It tasted smooth, meaty and moist, it was topped with a perfect glaze of mayonnaise on both slices of bread, it was hard to believe that this was basically a type of tofu meat. He quickly drank up his punch and continued on his meat loaf, as he finished half of his sandwich.

Celestia and Luna on the other hoof were slowly but surely eating their meals at their own leisure, Celestia enjoyed her salad as she tasted the sweet and slight tang of ranch dressing on her salad. She felt her stomach finally being satisfied from its earlier hunger with each bite of salad, and each sip of her vegetable soup. She was immediately poured and served with a small cup of tea, she took a quick sip of her tea before returning to her salad and soup.

Luna had just finished her rose sandwich before turning to her salad and quietly eating her salad as something started to bug her, she now had to tell Danny about a dark secret that she had hoped that she would never have to think about ever again. These new thoughts made it a bit more complicated to eat, but she continued to eat slowly as she let out a small sigh, but there was no hiding her complicated thoughts from Celestia who had noticed her small struggle almost immediately.

Celestia and Luna both finished their soups and looked to each other before finishing up their salads, Celestia could see the frustration in Luna's eyes, but she realized that she would not dare bring it up while Danny was in the room. She had finished her salad first and was offered Luna's sandwich which she gladly took while Luna had finally finished up her salad and sat there.

While Celestia was making quick work of her sisters sandwich, they once again heard a small belch and turned to see Danny giggling and covering his mouth as he then turned to them and blushed with embarrassment.

"Excuse me..."He politely said.

"That's alright Danny, I take it that you enjoyed your lunch?"Luna questioned already knowing the answer.

"It sure was Luna, it was delicious,"Danny said as he stepped out of his seat and approached Luna."So what do you wanna do now?"

"It is only a little bit in the afternoon, how about I take you for a ride around the wondrous city of Canterlot, just so you can see your entire new home,"Luna suggested with a soft smile.

"Really...?! We get to actually go on a flight around the city?!"Danny said with sudden excitement.

"Of course Danny, how about you go wait outside while I talk with Tia, and then we'll go on our little flight around the city,"Luna suggested once again.

"Okay, I'll wait right outside for you,"Danny said as he walked to the dining hall doors.

He stopped and looked back at the sisters before smiling at them, he then opened the door and quietly left the dining room, leaving the sisters to talk while the servants and the chefs cleaned up the rest of their lunch. Celestia immediately frowned as Luna appeared to be looking down in guilt and shame before rising to see her sister giving her a worried look.

"So tell me... What is troubling you Luna?"Celestia asked while a chef removed the cloths from their necks.

"Well... We were talking about Nightmare Night and... Nightmare Moon was then brought up, now Danny is curious to know who she is,"Luna said in a quiet tone.

"So... Why not tell him?"Celestia asked.

"This isn't something that you can just tell a child Tia, am I suppose to just go up to him and tell him that I was once and evil mare who tried to throw Equestria into an eternal night?"Luna questioned in an irritated voice.

"Of course not Luna, but you cannot hide this past self of yours from him, if you truly want him to trust you, you have to be honest with him, you know many things about him, why shouldn't he get to know you?"Celestia questioned while Luna snorted in frustration.

"Danny has already dealt with an evil father, the last thing I wanted for him was to know that he is in the presence of some pony that was once evil herself, and I don't want him to fear me as all other subjects once did!"Luna said fiercely.

"Luna...! Calm down...and think, do you want him to trust you?"Celestia questioned while Luna panted in frustration.

"Of course I do, I want him to feel safe and loved here Tia,"Luna said in a low voice that almost sounded shaky.

"Yes... And do you want him to accept you as his mother?"Celestia asked once more.

"Yes... More than anything Tia,"Luna replied as she looked to Celestia with tears threatening to leave her eyes.

"Then you need to be honest with him, if what you said about his father was true, then he may not fear you at all, and if you are honest with him, he may just finally open his heart completely,"Celestia said as she walked over and wiped away a tear from Luna's eyes.

"A-are you sure about this Tia?"Luna asked nervously while struggling to subdue her sadness.

"Luna... You have come so far from the time you had first been returned to me, you have matured greatly since that day, you are now taking on an important responsibility with Danny and you have to do what is right for him,"Celestia said while they shared a gentle hug.

"*sigh*... Perhaps you are right Tia, I can't hide this secret from him, and I want to be his mother more than anything, if that is what it takes for him to truly trust me, then I will do it,"Luna said as they slowly parted from their hug.

"Good... Now then, don't you two have a little trip around the city to make?"Celestia asked with a sly smile.

"Oh...! Yes of course, I am not one to break my promises, especially to him,"Luna said as she then got out of her chair and began to leave.

"Remember Luna...! If you do this, he will trust you and you will be much more closer to him seeing you as his mother,"Celestia called out to Luna.

Luna had just made it to the dining hall doors before stopping and turning towards her sister with a small smile, she then gave her sister a small nod before magically opening the door and leaving the room. Celestia was now sitting in her chair with her thoughts to herself about her sister, she let out a sigh and threw her head back as she felt relaxed and could feel good things coming their way.

"Oh my little sister, you have come so far since that day, now comes your true test as a mother, do not be afraid Luna,"Celestia said to herself while she sat back and enjoyed her moment of peace to herself.

**ALRIGHT PEOPLE DANNY IS GOING TO BE TAKING A LITTLE RIDE WITH LUNA ALL OVER THE CITY OF CANTERLOT, AND ITS SOON TIME FOR DANNY TO KNOW LUNA'S DARK SECRET, AGAIN... APOLOGIES FOR MY PREVIOUS DELAY. AND TO THE ONES THAT COULDN'T FIGURE IT OUT, DANNY'S AGE IS TEN, YOU NEED TO LOOK FOR IT A BIT IN THE BEGINNING OF THE FIRST CHAPTER,**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Luna and Danny were once again making their way through the castle halls with a fun plan for today, Luna had promised to take him on a flight around the castle to see the entire city of Canterlot, and Danny could barely contain his excitement. He stayed by Luna's side as they walked happily through the hall way to find a balcony to use, but little did Danny know, Luna had a big secret to tell him when the time was just right, and it was still eating her up inside.

She managed to maintain her smile as she looked at the happy boy and she felt her heart lift knowing that Danny was feeling safe and happy after only one and a half days of being with her. They passed by a few guards as they looked for an open balcony, when suddenly a group of guards along with the one known as prince Shining Armor came about and couldn't help but notice the princess and Danny.

"Good afternoon princess Luna, and how are you doing on this fine day?"Shining Armor politely asked as Luna and Danny came to a complete stop.

"I'm doing just fine Shining Armor, me and Danny were just going out for a small flight around the city,"Luna said while keeping Danny close to her side.

"Of course princess, just so you know, a guard may have leaked a bit of news about you and your little friend here, so just watch out for curious foals on the streets,"Shining warned before noticing Danny looking at him."Well hey there little guy, you seem to be enjoying yourself here quite a bit."

"Yeah... Thanks... But please don't call me little,"Danny said as he gave Shining an annoyed look at being called little again.

"Oh yeah...! Sorry about that... uh... Danny Right?"Shining asked out of embarrassment.

"Yeah... My names Danny, and... Your Shining Armor, you're a prince right?"Danny asked out of curiosity.

"Why yes I am, around here I'm the captain of the royal guard, when I'm with my wife, I'm the prince of the Crystal Empire,"Shining informed the boy who suddenly found himself interested in this empire.

"The Crystal Empire? What's the Crystal Empire?"Danny asked.

"The Crystal Empire is an immense city made entirely out of the most beautiful of crystals, the ponies that live in the empire are also made from crystal, they are what's known as the crystal ponies,"Luna informed Danny who looked to her.

"Yep, I work with my wife Cadence to help maintain love in the empire,"Shining added as Danny looked back to him.

"And princess Cadence is one of the most sweetest members of royalty we have ever known in our life, she would absolutely adore you,"Luna chimed in seeing Danny's interest peak."Perhaps we may take a small trip there one of the days, trust me Danny, there will be so many things to love about Equestria."

"Wow...! That all does sound pretty amazing,"Danny said while both Luna and Shining chuckled at his enthusiasm.

"Ha ha! You're alright their kid, I can tell you and I are going to be good friends, I just know it,"Shining said as he stopped his laughing and regained his composure."Well... That's enough of that, excuse us while we get back to work princess, and I hope you both enjoy your little trip."

"Thank you prince Shining Armor, please do enjoy the rest of your day,"Luna said as Shining and the guards passed by them and continued on down the hall.

"I will, I actually need to get going, Cadence needs me back at the empire any way, see you around though princess... And Danny," Shining said from right behind them.

With that all said and done, Danny and Luna continued down the hall way, his mind was now full of so much wonder and so many things he now wanted to see, he was now making friends and he was finding this world very much to his liking. Luna could see the smile returning to the boys face and felt a smile of her own growing as they finally found a perfect balcony to use for take off.

"Ah...! This balcony will do nicely,"Luna said as her and Danny quickly walked over to the balcony.

As they stepped out onto the balcony, Danny suddenly felt the breezy wind blowing through his hair, he looked over the side of the balcony, and was now seeing the entire castle with his own eyes, and he couldn't have asked for a better view. The castle looked even bigger on the outside than it looked on the inside, the wind blow through his hair as he looked over the massive building, It's white stone walls were clean and shiny along with multicolored architecture. It's golden roofs glimmered in the warm and shining afternoon sun as he watched it moving across the bright blue sky.

"Wow... Everything looks so... Amazing, and you live here all the time?"Danny asked as he turned to Luna.

"Why yes I do Danny, and from now on... You live here too,"Luna replied as she knelt right next to him and lowered her wings."Are you ready? Climb aboard."

Danny complied and began climbing up Luna's side and quickly made it onto her back, he wrapped his arms around her neck while he rested his head on her warm midnight blue fur. Danny and Luna then took one more good look around the castle before Luna then suddenly sprouted her wings out and narrowed her sights to the sky, she looked to Danny as he quickly tighten his grip around her and held on as she gave her wings one flap to warm up.

He felt himself getting excited as he watched Luna flap her wings feeling the wind from them blow over his face as, and finally at that moment, Luna immediately sprang into the air and began descending down from the building. Danny shut his eyes and held on for dear life, Luna looked back and saw that he was scared, she then stopped messing around and sprouted her wings nice and wide as she then began flying around the castle. She waited until she had ascended a bit into the sky before looking back at Danny and saw that he was still holding on for dear life, she then let out a chuckle before finally giving him a little nudge with her hoof.

"Danny...! You can open your eyes now... And see your whole new world,"Luna said in a gentle tone.

Danny slowly squinted his eyes before opening them, the first thing he sees is sunlight, it shined in his eyes and made it complicated to see as he squeezed into Luna's neck with his hands, he then felt the wind blowing all around him as his vision began to return. When his visioned returned, he was given the sight that very few people ever get to see, he was soaring through the air on Luna's back, and seeing a colorful and beautiful world that stretched out as far as Danny could see.

He was seeing beautiful green fields as far as the eye could see, lushes and colorful was their surroundings as they went higher into the skies and felt themselves pass through the fluffy white clouds. Danny raised his arms and could feel the soft plushy clouds hitting his hands before poofing away into smaller clouds, he then looked up at the clear blue and partly orange and purple sky and watched them glow with the sun.

Luna saw him enjoying himself, he was laughing and smiling with joy as they flew all around the sky before descending slowly back under the clouds, she could then hear Danny's laughter and couldn't help but to laugh with him as they went back towards the castle. It appeared they she was taking him back to the castle, but he was then surprised once more as she then turned away from the castle and was now flying him towards what appeared to be an immense city that rested right next to the castle.

The city looked a bit like the castle itself, the buildings looked neatly sculpted with many stone buildings appearing to have a very fancy outward appearance about them, the streets of the city didn't even look dirty or rough at all. He could even see hundreds of ponies walking around and going about their day, Danny gave off a wow face as Luna made for the city and began flying over it to give Danny a better look.

"So is this Canterlot?!"Danny asked as the wind of the sky threatened to muffle their voices.

"Yes...! This is the home city of me and my sister, you'll find that in the future we tend to have a lot of pride for our city!"Luna called out before suddenly noticing a small park right near the center of the city."Hey Danny...! Do you see that little park down there?!"

"Yeah...! Yeah I see it...!"Danny said as he noticed a sly smile growing on Luna's face.

Suddenly Danny got the scare of his life as Luna suddenly dropped from the sky and was quickly descending towards the city, Danny couldn't help but let out a small and short scream as he gripped Luna's fur tightly. She looked to Danny and saw him holding on for dear life, she then quickly sprouted her wings once more as their descent slowed down and they began flying through the immense and beautiful city.

Danny could feel the wind around him suddenly become lighter and less of a gust, it now felt like a small breeze as he finally opened his eyes only to see buildings passing them on all sides, he never thought he could be so happy to see the ground more in his life. He then noticed as they were coming up on the the bright looking park in front of them, Luna quickly sped up as the buildings quickly passed by them. They then immediately came to a complete stop and began looking around as they floated just above the park.

Danny managed to look up and take a good long look at the park, the lushes clean cut grass was the most greenest and amazing thing he could ever hope to see, he saw a few bundles of colorful flowers growing in small patches around a few trees. He even noticed a small but very clean and blue pond right by a small tree as they both began slowly descending towards the ground.

They finally came to a soft landing as Danny heard the grass crunch a bit under Luna's hooves, she then knelt down and lowered her wings as Danny slowly slipped off her back and landed on the soft yet crunchy grass. He began to spin around the entire place as he took in the sight of the grass and flowers glistening with left over morning dew as they shined in the afternoon sunlight. Luna couldn't help but giggled at him as he spun around and giggled to himself at this wondrous sight.

"So... Did you enjoy the flight Danny?"Luna asked already knowing the answer.

"Yeah... It was awesome! And this park... It's... Very beautiful,"Danny said as he let out a nostalgic sigh.

Suddenly he then felt something soft in both of his hands, he looked out the corner of his eyes and noticed a few strands of midnight blue fur in his hands and gasped as he turned back to see Luna. He then noticed parts of Luna's necks had ruffled up fur, and looked back to his hands before letting the fur fall from his hands, Luna then immediately became worried as she noticed something falling from his hands.

"Danny...? Is everything alright?"Luna asked.

"Luna... Your... Your fur, I... I didn't mean to,"Danny said as him and Luna both looked at the ground to see the bit of fur.

Luna then looked back to herself and noticed the fur around her neck was ruffled up and even stung a bit as she magically combed her fur down and ignored the stinging pain, she then presented Danny with a small reassuring smile.

"It's alright Danny, It was of my doing really, I shouldn't have flown so recklessly with precious cargo on my back,"Luna said in reassurance.

"Are you sure, I didn't hurt you did I?"Danny said as he did notice the signs of slight pain in Luna's eyes.

"Of course not Danny, I know you would never hurt any pony,"Luna said as she walked to his side and gesture to the pond."Well... I could tell you wanted to go to the pond, follow me and I'll show you the fish."

Danny quietly followed Luna to the pond, but he did not take his eyes away from Luna's neck, it still looked a bit messy and disorganized, he felt a bit hurt on the inside knowing that he accidentally harmed Luna as he looked to the ground in shame. Finally as they made it to the pond, Danny looked up just in time to see Luna pointing to the pond and pointing out a few fish that were swimming around in the pond. Danny managed to force a smile as he got to his knees and looked into the slightly deep pond and could see different kinds of fish swimming around.

He leaned forward to get a good look and suddenly began loosing his balance, he swung his arms wildly as he was about to take a dip in the pond, but he was then stopped an inch from the water as he felt a gripping pressure on the back of his shirt. He looked behind him and saw Luna gripping him by the shirt with her mouth before she then gently pulled him away and sat him right in front of the pond.

"Be careful now Danny, you were almost swimming with the fishes,"Luna joked as her and Danny shared a small laugh together.

"Right... Sorry about that,"Danny said as he looked down.

"Danny... I need you to know something, I do not know what all your father has done to you in the past, but I want you know that all of that is in the past now, you never need to worry about being hurt or hurting any pony,"Luna tried to explain while Danny kept his head down.

"Yeah but... What if I do end up like my dad? What if I start hurting others because I get angry, I hate it when people are mean or looking down on me like i'm weak, what if I lose it one day and I just... Can't stop?"Danny asked out of despair.

"Danny... You are not your father, I can tell that a big heart and a gentle spirit beats within your chest, you are not going to become your father, I just know it, because I will be there for you, and I won't let anything bad happen to you,"Luna said as she pulled him in for a hug.

Danny looked down for a moment, but then he felt himself begin smiling as he slowly began to hug Luna back, he almost felt as if he was in his own mothers arms, he felt his problems start to fade away and be replaced by happy memories of his mother and this new one he was now sharing with Luna.

"You know Luna... You remind me of my mother, she always would tell me things like that, and... It always made me feel better, why are you so nice me?"Danny asked as he looked up to her with a smile.

"Like I said... You are a precious child, and... You're very precious... To me,"Luna said as she nuzzled him.

Suddenly just as the question was reaching the tip of Luna's tongue, the moment was then suddenly interrupted by the sudden ringing of a bell, they quickly and partially broke from their hug and quickly looked around for the source of the bell. They then smiled as they saw what appeared to be a small cart with a small sign that said "_ice cream_" on it, and that's when an idea suddenly popped into Luna's head.

"Danny...? How about you enjoy the park while I go get us some ice cream?"Luna suggested before getting a quick nod from Danny."Then enjoy yourself, and I will be back with some ice cream."

"Okay Luna,"Danny said as Luna rose to her hooves and walked over to the small cart for some ice cream.

Danny turned back and sat at the pond to stare at the fish as he waited patiently for Luna to return, he then decided to pull his socks off and dipped his feet in the pond and started swishing them around the pond before laying back, and beginning to relax. But just as he was about to enjoy the peace and tranquility of the park, he was then interrupted by a group of impulsive laughter of a few boys, and the frustrated sounds of a little girls. He quickly rose and pulled his feet out of the pond to look around until he finally heard it all again.

"Give me back my necklace you bullies...!"The girl voice demanded.

"Ha ha! Come and take it from us already you stupid girl,"One boy voice demanded while laughing.

"You said it bro...! This filly is pathetic!"Another boy voice said.

"I said give it back!"The girl cried out.

Finally Danny spun around and could see at the edge of the park, three black and grey colts with scarves around their necks who appear to be picking on a little filly with a light brown coat and a dark blue mane and tail with eyes to match. Danny had turned just in time to see the colts laughing at her and dangling a golden necklace in front of her and watching her try to take it back from them, but she could not reach it.

Just as she was about to get her necklace, the lead colt that had the necklace suddenly shoved her right into the other two's arms and suddenly hit her in the muzzle before the two other colts shoved her to the ground. Danny gasp at the colts bullying the filly and suddenly felt himself getting angry as he gritted his teeth and began walking over to the group, he felt his blood boiling, he could even hear himself growling as he walked right behind the colt just as they got the filly to her hooves.

"Sorry little girl, I think we'll keep this little necklace of yours, who knows how much it's worth,"The colt said as he placed it in his scarf and then suddenly rose a hoof to her.

"Oh no you don't!"Danny suddenly said as he quickly grabbed the colts hoof.

The colt got the scare of his life as he quickly turned around only to be met with the sight of an angry Danny before suddenly feeling Danny's grip tighten up around his hoof, he tried pulling out of Danny's grip, but he was going nowhere.

"Let me go you freak! Guys...! Get this thing off me,"The colt demanded as he struggled against Danny.

"Then give the filly her necklace back, don't make me hurt you,"Danny warned as he noticed the colts friends closing in before backing away from the angry human."Give the filly... Her necklace back... NOW!"

The colt shook a little bit as the boy looked deep in his eyes with great anger, the colt then slowly reached into his scarf and pulled out the golden necklace, he then slowly gave it back to the filly who gladly took it back and placed it around her neck. Danny gave her a small smile before turning back to the colt with a frown.

"Now get out of here and don't you ever bully any pony around here again...!"Danny said as he finally released the colts hoof.

The colt frantically pulled away from Danny and fell into his friends arms as he gripped his hoof in pain, bruising had started to form around his hoof as he took one last look at Danny before he and his friends immediately took off leaving the filly with Danny. He watched the colts run off back into the city before turning to the filly who was looking at him curiously before suddenly approaching him.

"Um... Thank you for saving me from those bullies, they wanted my necklace because it was made of gold and wanted to sell it,"The filly said while Danny just smiled.

"No problem, I never did like bullies, my name is Danny if you're wondering,"Danny said as he extended a hand to the filly who just giggled in response.

"hehe...! You're a funny one, my name is Hershey Sprinkle,"The filly introduced before suddenly skipping the handshake and suddenly pecking Danny on the cheek."Look... I really need to get home, but... Maybe we can see each other again, here in the park?"

"Uh...uh... I... Uh... Maybe... We would... Have to see..."Danny said as he covered the cheek that was kissed and was blushing furiously.

"Okay then... See ya later,"Hershey said before running back to the city while still giggling.

Danny was now in complete confusion and disbelief that a girl just actually kissed him on the cheek, it was the most amazing feeling he had ever felt, but then he came to his senses and suddenly wiped away the kiss.

"Oh...yuck! A girl just kissed me!"Danny ranted as he began walking back to the park while still trying to rub away the kiss.

**SO YEAH, A FUN DAY AT THE PARK, AND DANNY HAS MADE HIMSELF A LITTLE FRIEND, THINGS ARE REALLY GETTING WARMED UP HERE, STAY TUNE FOR MORE EVERY PONY**!


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Danny was just making it back to the pond in the Canterlot park after his little conduct and his heroic rescue of his newest friend Hershey Sprinkle, he was now making his way to the pond while still trying to rub off his cheek after the filly kissed him right on it. He still didn't have a thing for girls yet, so the idea of a girl kissing him was gross to him as he stuck out his tongue and finally released his cheek from his hand.

"That was so gross... A girl actually kissed me... Why would she do that?"Danny asked himself as he quietly made it back to the pond.

Danny just shrugged it off and sat back down right in front of the pond, he let out a sigh as he began to feel at peace once more, he then dipped his feet back into the pond and laid back in the grass to absorb the sun. He relaxed and shut his eyes as he listened to the birds chirp and the gentle breeze blow over him a he swished his feet around in the water, but as quickly as the peace came, it then got interrupted as he suddenly felt the sun get blocked and opened his eyes to see Luna standing right above him.

"I'm back Danny, and I got some ice cream, sorry if it took so long, that ice cream stallion really likes to talk,"Luna said as she presented Danny with some vanilla ice cream.

"Wow...! Thanks Luna, it looks delicious,"Danny complimented as he took up the ice cream while Luna held onto some chocolate ice cream.

"You're very welcome Danny,"Luna said as she laid right next to him.

They both then began to enjoy their ice cream cones greatly as they started with small licks, Danny was enjoying his first ice cream, his tongue hit the sweet tasting flavor of vanilla and lit up from the sweet ice cream. He then began to lick at the ice cream a lot more tasting the delicious vanilla ice cream on his tongue, he stopped for a moment and smiled at Luna before quickly returning to his ice cream.

Luna was also enjoying the sweet chocolaty taste of her ice cream as well, but nothing was nicer about this than the beautiful moment she was now sharing with the child, she looked to Danny and saw a different child in him than she did before. Danny was now happy, he was no longer hurting, and he was no longer pain or feeling sad, he was now happy and she was going to do everything in her power to keep him happy.

"So... Are you enjoying yourself Danny?"Luna said without removing her tongue from her ice cream.

"Yeah... It's been so long since I could actually go to a park and actually have fun for a change,"Danny said as he looked at the birds in the trees.

"Really? When was the last time you did such a thing?"Luna asked while still licking her ice cream.

"I think it was when i was five, my mom took me to the park when my dad was at work, she always made sure i didn't run off and I didn't get myself hurt, I know for sure she really cared about me,"Danny explained as Luna finally released her ice cream cone from her tongue.

"She loved you... You know that right?"Luna asked as Danny turned to her.

"Yeah... Luna? You really remind me of her..."Danny said while going back to licking his ice cream.

Luna suddenly felt her heart starting to feel warm inside as she took his thoughts on her to heart, this made her feel a bit nervous as she watched him eat his ice cream happily, it was then that she decided to go for something.

"Really...? Do I now?"Luna softly asked before finally going for what she was hoping to go for."You know... I could be your mom, If you wanted to that is?"

"You... Would actually want that...? You would really want to be my mom?"Danny asked in disbelief.

"Yes... I would love to be your mother Danny, I know I couldn't possibly replace your real mother, but I promise to always love you and keep you safe from harm, I will promise to give you the care that a real parent should give to their child,"Luna said with a nervous and gentle smile.

"Would... That mean I could call you... Mom?"Danny asked with a slight confused and curious face.

Luna suddenly felt her body shaking a bit inside, she did everything in her power not to exploded and hug the child, her heart was melting and was touched to the center as her lips trembled and her smile grew greatly.

"I... Guess you could, I would actually love it if you would call me mom,"Luna said while trying to hold raw love emotions to a minimum so she wouldn't scare him.

Danny then smiled as he suddenly laid back against Luna slowly and rested his head on her side, he felt his head rest in her soft fur as he lifted his feet out of the water and rested them at the edge as he looked up to the smiling Luna. He then let out a mall yawn as they noticed the sun just starting to set, Luna suddenly noticed him getting tired and his ice cream slipping away from his hand and caught it in midair along with her own and made them disappear before turning back to him.

"Well then... Thank you for everything... Mom..."Danny said as he then drifted off to sleep.

Luna felt tears of joy stinging her eyes as she lowered her head down and began nuzzling the boy as he slept, she then gave him a kiss on the head while trying to subdue joyful tears that were now streaming down her cheeks. She sniffled and could not stop crying happily for Danny as she brushed a hoof gently over his head, she noticed that ponies were now looking at her out of concern, and quickly wiped away her tears before hugging the sleeping child.

"You are so welcome... I love you... Son..."Luna whispered in his ear before slowly levitating him onto her back along with his socks that were right by the pond.

Luna made sure he was fastened in and even magically placed what looked almost like a seat belt around him before turning towards the setting sun, he frantically dried he eyes in happiness and stared at the orange sun. It's lights glittered through the clouds with purple and orange lights as it set right behind the castle, she could sense her sister on the balcony magically making the sunset as she sprouted out her wings and narrowed her sights on the castle.

She then sprang into the air and soared as high up as she could before spreading her wings and taking off through the clouds once more, but this time she was careful not to fly too violent or too aggressive now that she had precious and sleeping cargo on her back. She giggled with excitement as she passed through the clouds and flew towards the sun, it was rare, but right now he was loving the warm rays of the day as she took one flight around the castle.

She began circling around the castle and noticed her sister on the highest tower balcony, she could see Celestia hard at work magically making the sun set and knew that it was almost time for her to start the night. She then finally found her target as she narrowed her sights on a nearby castle balcony, she flew in gently and casually descended towards the castle, she felt Danny stir a little as she came to a soft landing on the balcony. She then quickly looked back and saw Danny merely yawn and snuggle her back before going back to sleep, she felt yet another joyful tear stream down her cheek as she entered the castle.

She then found herself walking down the halls in a more joyful mood then she ever thought possible, she felt that her smile would never go away as she looked to the windows and felt the rays of sun shine on her and warm her up even more. She let out a sigh as she watched then sun finally set and knew that it was time to bring the night, but first she had a new son to put to bed.

As she rounded the corner into a different hall way, she was immediately met with the pleasing sight of her sister who magically appeared before her with a warming smile of her own.

"Good evening sister, and how did your little trip with Danny go?"Celestia asked already seeing the joy in her sister's eyes.

"Oh Tia...! It was so wonderful, you will not believe what happened, we had ice cream, and we talked, and he even admitted that he wanted me to be his mom, oh I'm so happy Tia!"Luna exclaimed quietly as she hugged her sister.

"Really now? Well that is wonderful Luna, I suppose this means I will be getting another nephew, If this is really what you two want, I will inform an adoption clinic and you can legally adopt Danny,"Celestia said with a pleasing smile.

"Yes...! Yes! thank you Tia! I just know he is going to be so happy!"Luna said before finally releasing her sister.

"Of course... But Luna... Remember what we talked about earlier, you need him to completely trust you if you want him to accept you, you need to tell him about Nightmare Moon,"Celestia said while Luna managed to maintain her smile.

"I understand sister, I will tell him before I put him to bed, now then... I need to get my future son to bed,"Luna said in a more gentle and quiet voice as she passed by her sister.

"Of course... Have a good night Luna,"Celestia said before departing herself.

Luna once again found herself wondering the halls again and holding onto her good mood as she turned to see Danny still sleeping soundly, she turned off into yet another hall way and was approaching her room as she passed by some guards. The guards suddenly stopped and turned back to see Luna in probably the greatest mood they have ever seen the princes of the night in. She magically opened the door to her bedroom and calmly walked in, he closed the door behind her, and let out a happy sigh as she walked over to the bed and was pleased to see Danny's old pajamas cleaned and neatly folded at the foot of the bed.

She levitated Danny off her back and quickly threw his socks to the side before gently placing him on the bed, she then levitated his pajamas in the air and caste a magic aura around Danny before suddenly making a flash go off in the room. When the flash of light finally vanished, Danny was now in his pajamas and his old clothes were then tossed aside with his socks. She then readjusted Danny into bed and tucked him in before moving over to her window.

She poked her head outside of the window and took one look at the clear sky before making her horn glow once more and began magically raising the moon to begin the night, and this was shaping up to be another memorable night. She rose the moon high in the sky before making the stars appear as well, and as she was finishing up the night, she suddenly heard stirring and the voice of her now soon to be son.

"Luna...? Did I fall asleep?"Danny asked as Luna turned around to see him sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Yes Danny, you fell asleep, and I carried you back to the castle so I could put you to bed..."Luna said before she remembered what she had to do and let out a frustrated sigh."Danny...? Remember when I told you I would tell you about Nightmare Moon?"

"Yeah, you said you would tell me tonight who she was,"Danny said as he sat up more with interest.

"Well... I feel it is time that I told you about her, and I see no way around it,"Luna said in a solemn tone as she walked over and sat on the bed with him."*sigh*... Where to even begin... Well... You know her story of her trying to throw the world into the eternal night right?"

"Yeah, I just thought maybe she was just jealous, I've always noticed that people seem to like the day a lot more than they like the night, I wouldn't be surprised if she was jealous,"Danny said which gave Luna more mixed feelings about telling him the secret.

"Yes.. I was... And it is because of that jealousy that for a thousand years... I was sealed into the moon for my crimes..."Luna said as Danny suddenly widened his eyes in realization.

"You... You're her...? You are Nightmare Moon?"Danny asked with great shock.

"I was her... And I have had to live with that painful sin my whole life, I felt I could never again be that adored and happy princess I once was, my jealousy... My darkness sealed my fate for a thousand years,"Luna said as she fearfully looked to Danny who didn't take his eyes off her.

"A thousand years...? You mean... You were trapped in the moon all alone...? For a thousand years?"Danny said in disbelief.

"Yes Danny... And since that day I have tried to redeem myself and I have slowly regained the respect of my subjects, but I never could receive that love and affection my sister had, but I'm still try-"Luna started before suddenly being interrupted by Danny suddenly rushing to her and giving her the biggest hug he could give her.

He nuzzled into her chest as he shook like a trembling leaf and gave off sign of sobbing as he did not dare let go of her, Luna could not believe that he would actually reach out and hug her right after she had just confessed to once being an evil pony. She then smiled and felt tears stinging her eyes as she gladly hugged him back, they shared one long hug before releasing each other as Danny quickly rubbed at his face to hide his tears.

"Danny... Even though I have done terrible things, you do not fear me? You're not afraid of me?"Luna asked as Danny looked at her with a subdued teary face.

"No... The only thing that I find messed up about this is the fact that you spent so much time alone, I hate feeling alone... And... Seeing you actually going through that just because you weren't loved, I just can't believe it..."Danny said before him and Luna hugged once again.

"Oh Danny... I was so afraid you would not like me after I told you this, but... You proved that you have the biggest heart I have ever seen in my life, I'm so happy I met you... Son,"Luna said as they looked to each other with heart felt smiles.

"I'm happy I met you... Mom... Am I really a son to you?"Danny asked as Luna laid him down.

"You can be, if you want to, me and Tia are having adoption papers delivered in a few days, but I won't sign it unless you want me to..."Luna said as she tucked him in again.

"Yes... I wanna have a mother again, I... I want you to be my mom..."Danny said as he yawned and felt himself going to sleep.

"Then In a few days, I will become your mother,"Luna said as she kissed him on the forehead and watched him drift off to sleep.

Finally as she watched him sleep, she let a smile as well as a few tears leave her eyes before she gently got off the bed and quietly left the room so she could patrol the night for a few hours. She opened and closed her bedroom door behind her before letting out a happy sigh, but she was then met by the sight of her sister who was smiling proudly at Luna before giving her the biggest hug she could give her little sister.

Meanwhile prince Blue Blood had finally emerged from his room with his head held low to the ground as went towards the bathroom, in his haste he had went down a hall way and suddenly saw his aunts talking before hiding and listening to the.

"Tia...! You heard all that right...?! Please have those papers delivered to us immediately, me and Danny are going to become mother and son!"Luna said while happily sobbing in her sisters arms.

"I will... I'm so proud of you Luna, you really have grown up since your return from the moon, you're going to be a mother,"Celestia encouraged as she wiped the joyful tears from her little sisters face."Come now sister, you just need to patrol the night for a little bit, then you can get back to your child."

"Of course sister, I will begin right away,"Luna said as she followed her sister away from the bedroom and was about to perform her royal duties.

Just as the sisters separated through to different hall ways, Blue Blood had finally emerged from the side of the other hall and let out a sigh before walking away and looking for the bathroom, completely unaware of what was now happening in Luna's bedroom.

**ALRIGHT, THESE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS ARE INSPIRED BY THE WONDERFUL STORIES OF **_**APOETICHEARTS1215**_**, THANK HIM FOR THE IDEAS FOR THIS NEXT EVENT, IT'S GOING TO GET YOU ALL GOING.**


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Back in Luna's bedroom, Danny appeared to be sleeping soundly, the night air rushing into the bedroom was cool and calming, not a sound was made, not even the air gave a sound, but what was happening within Danny was certainly not calming.

Danny felt himself floating and drifting through the air as he slowly opened his eyes and saw nothing but darkness in front of him, he felt himself familiarize with the surrounding are as he had seen it all before. He immediately saw this entire place as a dream, but what was he dreaming about? He did not know this as he slowly found a hard surface under his feet and stood there waiting for a sign or anything for that matter.

Danny took a deep breathe before starting to casually walk around the dark area, he could not see a thing, all he could see was darkness, and all he could feel was the cold hard ground below him. It then began to get cold around him as his body shivered and trembled at the sudden chill, he could see his breathe as he continued walking, and that's when he heard the voice of a certain some ONE who he had hoped he would never have to see or hear again.

"So... You just suddenly poof and disappear...? And you don't even say good bye to me?! What kind of kid are you?"The sudden burly voice of the man Danny wished never to see again said from right behind him.

"Please... Like you even care... Dad...!"Danny said fiercely as he turned around to see none other than his father looking down at him."All you care about is getting drunk and beating anything you choose."

The giant man suddenly began to laugh like a mad man, his breathe was pungent and fowl, laced with the disgusting smell of beer and lord knows what else, Danny made sure to cover his nose as he looked up to the man virtually unafraid. It was then that the man suddenly went from zero to sixty and in a flash of incredible speed delivered a vicious back hand right across Danny's face making him fall to the ground.

"You're still sassing me like always boy...! You're just like your mother, always thinking just because you're brave means that I will go away or I will stop hitting you, but that ain't what real men do,"His dream father said while suddenly making a can of beer appear and chugged it down.

"And just what would you know about being a man, a real man never hurts another unless absolutely forced to, you're no man!"Danny snapped before being gripped by the throat.

"Boy...! Now you're starting to sound like your mother too...! Luckily I feel there is still hope for you, you are my son after all,"Danny's dad said before suddenly releasing him while throwing the empty can away.

"I'm not your freaking son any more! And You're not my freaking father! You and me are nothing alike!"Danny argued back while his dad chuckled.

"Is that you talking...? Or is it that freaky horse with the horn and wings talking? And do you honestly think that you are worthy of living in such a place when you yourself are just like your old man?"His dad questioned while still laughing.

"I told you, you and me are nothing alike! Luna is going to be my new mom, she's going to be the mother I lost because of you...!"Danny said defiantly before suddenly being turned around by his father.

"So you're not like me huh? Then what do you make of that over there boy?"The man said as the looked out over the dark world.

Suddenly something began to appear, the weird image began to appear, it started out as a rippled image, but then started to make itself clear as Danny was starting to make out the image of him and prince Blue Blood. The image then suddenly became crystal clear as he recognized the image as the time this morning when him and Blue Blood got into a fight, he watched as his former self suddenly kicked Blue Blood in the shin and watched the stallion fall to his flank.

Danny cringed a little at seeing his violent offense against the prince, but what really scared Danny was what he was seeing in his own former self, he could see the anger, the hate, the scary fury that he always saw in his dad when he got angry. Danny widened his eyes in fear at the mirror image of his angry self and began to feel sick to his stomach as he looked almost exactly like his father. He felt himself going cold in fear and disbelief as the image quickly rippled up and finally disappeared as Danny was turned around and forced to stare down his wickedly smiling father.

"So... You believe me now boy?"His dad questioned as he released the child.

"No... No! That was not my fault, Blue Blood started it, I was only defending myself, Celestia and Luna knew it!"Danny said while shaking his head to deny it."You're wrong, you're WRONG!"

"Am I...? Do you know what I see in your future? You're going to be like me when you grow up... You want proof? Here it is..."His dad said in an evil tone as he turned Danny around once more.

Suddenly they began to see another image begin to appear right in front of them, and that's when it suddenly began to surround them, they then found themselves in a room that almost looked like Danny's old bedroom. It had its same rickety old wooden foundation and an old looking bed along with a broken glass window, Danny looked around in confusion as he looked for a reason why they were here, and then he found out.

Danny suddenly began hearing chains hitting the ground and quickly looked around until he found a horrific sight, he widened his eyes in horror as he saw Luna herself completely wrapped up in chains and covered in bruises as she cried silently. Danny felt like he was going to throw up as he quickly rushed to Luna in hopes of freeing her from this chain prison, but that was when he was suddenly stopped stone cold by Luna's voice.

"Danny... I love you son... No matter what you do... I will still love you..."Luna said as she broke down and began to cry.

"Luna...? Why are you talking like this? What's wrong...? Who...did this to you?"Danny asked out of fear as he saw her suddenly backing away from him.

"Danny...? What's wrong son...? Why are you so angry today?"Luna said while backing away from him.

"Angry...? I'm not angry at you,"Danny said as he suddenly reached for her.

"Danny please... I don't know what's wrong, please don't hurt me,"Luna suddenly begged as she struggled against the chains."Danny please...!"

"What...?! Luna I would never hurt you... Why are you so scared of me-"Danny started before something suddenly happened.

Suddenly Danny felt his whole body freeze as if it was encased in cement or a block of ice, he struggled against the strength of this sudden hold while his dad was laughing at him from right behind both Danny and Luna. It was then that Danny suddenly felt his arms shaking and trembling before suddenly beginning to rise, his arms trembled as they raised up in the air, and began reaching for Luna,Danny still tried to fight this, but could not bring his body under control.

Suddenly his right hand cocked back and in a flash, he swung it and suddenly slapped Luna across the face making her cry and whimpered as tears fell from her cheeks, Danny let out a scream as well as his left hand threatened to repeat the right's action. His left hand then suddenly did the same as it smacked Luna across her other cheek and knocking her to the ground, she quickly got up and looked to the child with tearful eyes full of sadness and pleas for mercy.

"Luna...! I'm sorry! I can't control myself! What's happening?!"Danny exclaimed as he suddenly raised his foot up forcefully and kicked Luna to the ground again.

"Danny please...! I'm sorry you're upset! Please I beg you, I love you son!"Luna begged while Danny lost all control of his body.

"LUNA...! I can't stop! Please Luna I not doing this! LUNA!"Danny said as his body took control and he angrily began pounding away at Luna unmercifully against his will."NO! NOOOOOOO! PLEASE..! MAKE IT STOP! PLEASE...!"

"This is what your future holds son, you're going to become a man like me, and you are going to hurt whoever makes you angry..."His fathers voice chimed in as the entire dreamscape suddenly began to shatter around him.

"No! NOOOOOO! LUNA...!"Danny shouted as his nightmare suddenly exploded around him.

Danny then suddenly awoke in bed screaming and panicking as he flailed around and hitting everything in sight, he still felt as if he wasn't in control of himself as he felt his body working on its own. He couldn't even control his voice for what felt like minutes, but in reality it was only a few seconds, finally after flailing around in a panic for a solid five seconds, he began to calm down and take in his surroundings.

To his great relief, he was no longer dreaming, he was now back in Luna's bed and all was quiet once more, but deep inside, he felt something coming forth that he did not do in quite some time. He suddenly felt tears of great pain leaving his eyes as he suddenly began to cry as he sat up in bed, the memory of what he was doing in that dream was horrible, he never thought he could do something to some pony who was so nice to him, even when in pain Luna did not stop caring for him.

His tears felt endless as he the turned around and began pounding at the pillow in blind fury, he then picked the pillow up and threw it against the door, but it barely made a sound as it gently hit the door. He growled while he quickly tried to subdue his tears, in the process his anger and fury were then suddenly replaced with sadness as he covered his face with both hands and continued to cry. He felt like a monster now, he felt his rage and his misery controlling him, and the thought that he would even think about taking it out on a kind Alicorn pony was making him sicker.

"I'm a monster, I'm going to end up like him, but I don't want to hurt others, I can't hurt others,"Danny said as he struggled to subdue his tears."I don't want to hurt you Luna, I don't want to hurt any pony here... I... I don't deserve this place."

Danny then began to subdue his sadness as he suddenly threw the covers off him and picked up a quill pen and some paper, he dipped the quill in ink before turning to the paper and beginning to write something down. He quickly finished what he was writing and quickly rolled it up before stuffing it down his shirt, he wiped the tears from his eyes and began going to the door, but not without looking to the bedroom one more time.

"I'm sorry Luna, I don't deserve this home, these friends, and... I don't deserve to have you as a mother,"Danny said as he finally managed to hide his face's sadness.

Danny slowly made it to the door and quietly opened it while the door only made a small creak as he cracked it open just enough for him to squeeze through, and to his relief there were no guards that appeared to be on duty near the door. He squeezed his way through the door and closed it quietly behind him before walking quietly down the hall with only one thing on his mind, get away from every pony before he ends up hurting them.

He quickly made his way down the hall way while trying to keep himself from shedding any more tears, he knew that he had to do this for the sake of all the ponies here, especially Luna, and even Blue blood. He couldn't help but shuttered as he walked through the hall that was gleaming and glowing in the moonlight that Luna had brought forth, the cold air of the night even managed to find its way into the hall as an icy chill ran down Danny's spine.

He wanted to cry, but there was still no breaking down for this child as he finally moved down to another hall way to his left, he followed the royal red carpet he felt under him as he followed it, knowing that it would lead him to the way out. He felt his entire insides going cold with sickness at what he was doing, but he felt that this dream had given him clarity and realization to what he was and what will become of him.

Suddenly as he could see the entrance to what appeared to be a massive room, he immediately stopped cold as he saw a royal Canterlot guard suddenly appear in front of the entrance. He let out a fearful gasp as he immediately found a small stand with a flower vase on it and quickly crawled under it as the guard was coming down the hall way. He sat under the stand and stayed absolutely quiet as he heard the clopping hooves of the guard get louder as he got nearer.

He froze and covered his mouth to stop any possible noise from being heard as he saw the hooves stop right in front of the stand that he was under, he listened as the guard snorted and began looking around. He felt muffled whimpers leave his mouth as the guard turned towards the stand for a second before turning back towards the hall he just came from, and finally he heard the guard sigh as he moved on and never appeared to be looking back

Danny saw this opportunity and quickly scrambled out from under the stand before taking off towards the entrance, but he immediately grind to a stop as he was met with the sight of the massive main hall. It certainly was a sight for sore eyes, he looked all around it as he slowed to a walk as he descended down the large stair case, and that's when he started to have his doubts about this place again.

This place was beautiful and fancy as it ever could be, this place was the home of royalty as well as nobles and even royal guards, this felt like no place for him, he felt himself as if he was an intruder in this place. There was absolutely no place for him here, he saw himself as a monster now, and monsters don't belong in places like this, they don't deserve love, affection and friendship, they didn't deserve anything.

Danny finally made it down the stairs quietly as he looked to the shiny marbled floor that he felt he had no business being on, he looked to the massive royal door that he felt he had no business looking at. He felt tears sting his eyes as he stopped at the door and then suddenly turned around as the tear dropped to the ground right in front of him as he pulled the paper he was writing on and gently placed it right in front of the door.

"I'm sorry Luna... I don't deserve to have you as my mom, the only thing I deserve is to be alone... And away from any pony that I could hurt... I'm sorry Luna..."Danny said as he stood back up.

He then turned back towards the door and glared at it before grabbing the handle and beginning to pull at it, the door was heavy and sturdy, but Danny proved to be strong as he began to pull the massive door open. He growled and grunted as he felt his heart aching, he listened to the door as it slowly opened with a loud creak, and finally as it was opened just enough, Danny quickly slipped through the door and felt a cold rush of the night wind hit his face as he made it outside.

He quickly rubbed at his eyes to subdue the tears and began walking as he felt the night air blowing through his hair, he sniffled and growled to subdue his sorrow as he then made it to a large golden barred gate. He looked it over trying to find a way around it, but could not see a way to get around it, and when he tried pulling at it, the gate did not budge, It was definitely locked up real good.

Then suddenly Danny noticed the size and width of the golden bars as he was easily able to place his arms through the bars without even getting stuck, he quickly pulled them back as he figured it all out. He quickly turned to the side and began walking towards the gate before gently slipping right through the bars, he managed to slip by the gate without a struggle and made it pass the gate as he stepped into the streets of the city.

Danny shrugged his shoulders and let out a heavy sigh of grief and doubt as he began to walk down the street through the city, but he then took one last look to the castle and felt his tears flow once again as he turned away from the castle in shame. He wanted to go back to them, he wanted to have a family with the sisters... He wanted to have Luna as his mom, but there was no way he could be her son if he was going to become an abusive monster like his father.

"I'm sorry Luna... I'm sorry Celestia... I don't deserve you all, good bye... And thank you for offering me a family... But I just don't deserve it..."Danny said as he sniffled and he turned around leaving the castle and the sisters behind him all for the sake of their safety."I love you... Luna..."

**SURPRISE...! SORRY I HAD TO BE HARSH ON LUNA AND DANNY ABOUT THIS, AND BOY IS LUNA GOING TO HAVE A SURPRISE WHEN SHE RETURNS FROM HER PATROL, REVIEW AND SUCH**.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Luna was still flying across the wide skies of Equestria as her moon was now high in the sky, she smiled at her moon as it glistened and made it's rays fall upon the lands in every part of the world. For hours now she patrolled the night while all others slept or even took the time to admire her as she circled around the small kingdom of Ponyville, she felt so happy inside for the respect she was now feeling from ponies in many parts of the world, but what was really making her happy was what had occurred between her and Danny just a couple of hours ago.

After the heart warming time she had with him, he had come to accept her for who she once was, and still saw her for what she was now, and to top it off, he was completely fine and even wanted Luna to be his new mother, she never thought this night could get any better. The thought of having a son and caring for Danny as his mother was filling her to the brim with excitement as she made one more cycle around the town of Apploosa, now it was time for her to get back to Canterlot and her soon to be new son.

She took off towards the city at full speed as excitement grew within the princess of the night, her patrol was now done and she could now retire to her room and be with her child once more, she soared through the clear night sky full of stars as she was passing by the Crystal Empire. She looked down and could see the crystal heart just below the palace still glowing bright as she knew of its magic and knew the love the heart shared and protected as she passed by the empire and began crossing over the snowy areas beyond the empire.

"I think Danny will just love visiting the empire,"Luna said to herself as she swiftly made it through the snowy blizzards of the regions.

She was then approaching the town of Ponyville which was now known as a kingdom as well as she could see the rainbow castle and all its magical glory and power of friendship coursing through the tree like veins of the building. She began crossing over the town as she watched many stallions and mares as well as fillies and colt all retiring to their homes for some much deserved rest.

Luna then noticed as she made her way pass the massive rainbow tree castle what appeared to be Twilight Sparkle waving to her from a balcony on top of the castle, she also appeared to be an a sparkling night like night gown as Luna waved to her as well. Luna then went back to full flight speed as she could see her home in the distance resting at the side of the mountain like a child being tucked in by the moon.

The princess quickly approached her home as she was excited about spending yet another night with Danny, she felt warm inside as if the sun was rising within her, and she did not even flinch at the thought of a rising sun. She finally entered the city and gave Canterlot one last viewing to see if everything appeared to be in order, other than a few stragglers and a few colts out after bed, everything looked peaceful to her.

Luna then circled around her castle and looked for an open balcony to land on, she didn't have to look far before her moon light shined upon an open balcony that appeared to be relatively close to her bedroom. It was like a sweet sign from her night as she targeted the balcony and swooped in like a hawk before coming to a soft landing right on the balcony, she let out a small sigh as she was now home and her patrol was over.

She then began to casually yet gracefully walk into the castle and immediately turn off towards her bedroom as she then began to get excited once more at the thought of becoming a mommy for Danny. Her heart was melting, she felt like fainting, but she needed to show some restraint as she walked with ease down the cool and illuminated halls that were glowing with the light of her moon.

She saw her room at the end of a the hall way and hastened her walking as she wanted to get to the room as quickly as she could, she then couldn't help but noticed some freshly stationed guards that were standing at both sides of the room. She gave the guards a gentle and very welcoming smile as she slowed her walk just as she approached the bedroom and looked to the two guards.

"Please fair guards of the night, please enjoy yourselves on this wonderful and calm night,"Luna said softly as she magically opened her door.

"Can do princess Luna..."One guard said with a calm and quiet tone.

With that the princess of the night entered her bedroom and quietly closing the door so she would not wake her sleeping child, but she was completely unaware of what transpired in this room as she calmly walked to the bed. She came to the side of the bed and looked to the bed as she saw a small lump in the bed thinking it was Danny, she gave a quiet chuckle as she reached a hoof out to brush the lump.

"Danny... I'm back child, you don't need to wake up, but know that I'm here for you again... Son..."Luna said as she brushed a hoof over the lump before noticing something off about it.

She suddenly froze as she noticed that it was not Danny she was touching, but something else all together, she then magically lifted the covers off the bed and let out a horrified gasp as she revealed that there was nothing there but a few pillows, but no Danny. She threw the pillows aside in a flash before looking around the room in a panic.

"Danny...? Danny...?! Danny where are you?!"Luna called out as she searched around the room.

She quickly lifted up the bed and looked around it before slamming it down again, she looked all around the room but there were no other places that Danny could hide in, now she was greatly worried. Luna quickly then ran to the door in a panic and swung it open almost hitting one of the guards in the process as she jumped out of the room and looked both ways before taking off with the guards right behind her completely confused by her sudden actions.

Luna was racing down the hall ways and looking down each one before journeying to the next, fear had stricken her, her stomach felt sick to her stomach as she saw a bunch of rooms coming up and began looking in each one. She opened and slammed the doors in a fast pace, feeling her fear and panic rising as she could not find the child any where, her door slamming was so loud she was starting to wake the entire castle up with her activity.

"Danny! Where are you! DANNY...!"Luna shouted as she came to the last door and still found nothing."DANNY PLEASE WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"What in the world is going on here aunty Luna?! Do you not know what time it is?!"Exclaimed none other than prince Blue blood who emerged from another hall way in his same white and golden robe.

Luna quickly turned to see her nephew and scared every pony as she suddenly grabbed Blue Blood with her magic and slammed him against the wall, she then slammed both her hooves against her nephew's chest and pinned him there while giving him the angriest look she could ever give.

"Where is he Blue Blood...?! What did you do to Danny?! Answer me!"Luna yelled at the confused and terrified stallion.

"I...I don't know what you're talking about! I have not seen him since this morning... Please aunty I swear I don't know anything!"Blue Blood begged while the magic grip on him only got tighter.

"You had best not be lying to me or I swear I will show you a nightmare like no other you poor excuse for a STALLION!"Luna shouted before their conversation was suddenly interrupted.

"Luna...! That' is enough! Release him immediately!"Commanded the voice of Celestia as they turned to see her approaching them from another hall.

"Sister! Danny's gone! I can't find him any where!"Luna said in a panic as she then turned to Blue Blood.

"What...?! I swear to you I had no hoof in this child's sudden disappearance what so ever,"Blue Blood defended while Celestia suddenly nodded to him.

"He's telling the truth Luna, Blue Blood had nothing to do with this, perhaps Danny just got hungry or something and got a little lost on his way to the kitchen,"Celestia said before another royal guard suddenly arrived.

"Princesses! Prince! We have found something out in the main hall, we did not bother to take it, but it seems to be a note... To princess Luna,"The guard said as all three royal figures looked to each other with great concern.

The guard quickly lead the way with the three members of royalty following him down the long hall way, panic was building inside Luna as she was racing faster and even out running the guard. Celestia became worried for her little sister as she attempted to pick up the pace while Blue Blood held back and yawned with disbelief that all of this was happening this late into the night.

They finally made it out to the end of the hall and entered the main hall before noticing a group of guards standing over something and not to mention that the main door leading out of the castle was open. Luna was the first to rush down the stairs with Celestia and Blue Blood right behind her, she jumped off the steps and landed it with the aid of her wings and ran over to the group of guards who quickly dispersed as Luna made her way to the scene.

Luna quickly stopped in the middle of the group and looked down to see that the guards were looking at what appeared to be a note, she raised an eye brow at it just as Celestia and Blue Blood joined Luna at her side. Luna then lifted up the not and brought it to her sight and began reading as shock and complete disbelief over took her as she read.

_Dear Luna_

_I'm sorry about this Luna, I really am, but I have to leave this place, I have learned that if I stay here I will grow to become just like my father and I will start hurting all of you as he had hurt me... I don't want to hurt you or any of the ponies here, so I'm leaving to go be alone... Like future monsters are supposed to, thank you for trying to be my new mom and everything Luna and... I'm sorry that I have to do this, but... I can't ever be around a place that I don't deserve to be around, I'll just be a danger to you all... Good bye Luna... I'll miss you._

_Danny..._

The minute she was finished reading the note, Luna slowly dropped the not from her magical grip before it was suddenly taken up into Celestia's golden magical grasp and her as well as Blue Blood both began reading the note. Once they were done reading the note, Celestia let out a sigh of grief while Blue Blood just stared solemnly at Luna who was now just standing there in complete devastation.

"Luna... We'll find him, we'll get a search party out looking for him right away..."Celestia said before Luna suddenly swung the big door open and ran outside."Luna...! Where are you going?!"

"To find my son!"Luna yelled back as she took to the skies.

Just as Celestia was about to follow her sister, she was then given a big surprise as Blue Blood suddenly took off out the door as well, why he was doing this Celestia did not know, but she couldn't help but smile as she knew for a fact, Blue Blood was intending to do something good.

* * *

Meanwhile out in the beautiful city of Canterlot, the night was quiet, the stars and the moon light were all gleaming upon the city as it sleep, but right now some one was in no mood or in any position to be admiring the night. In the middle of the streets, young Danny was now making his way through the city in his attempt to get as far away as he could from the ponies he cared for so much that he felt he could no longer be around them.

He walked through the city in the middle of the night, he felt cold from the night chill as it's breeze blew over him, his feet felt cold over the solid and rigid stone of the road ponies traveled on. He felt lost and sad as he walked the streets as the loner he was, he almost felt as if he was back in his world, walking and staring at the ground feeling worthless and disgusted with himself, he felt there was no place for him now as he walked the streets of the city.

He lazily walked to the road as he made his way passed a few shops along the road, they interested him, but he knew that he could not be caught or noticed by anything, it could lead him to being taken back to the place he wished to leave. He ignored the late night and began running through the city not caring how bad the road would scratch him up, he needed to get away, he needed to find a way out of the city, but that's when he found himself in a new situation.

As Danny rounded the corner going as fast as he could, he then suddenly slammed right into something and fell to his rear, he gripped his nose in pain and growled in frustration before looking up to see a sight that he had thought he would never see again. He now saw that he had run into the three colts he had gotten into an ugly ordeal with earlier when they were bullying his new friend Hershey Sprinkle.

He shook his head in fear and quickly raised to his feet while two of the colts helped the third one to his hooves, the three of them then stared at Danny with surprised looks before they turned to wicked smiles. Danny could tell what they were about to do and wasted no time as he took off down another street, the colts were left in the dust for a moment to assess what just happened before they all took off after Danny.

As Danny ran down the street he looked back to see the colts right on his tail, he quickly turned off into another street and jumped over a broken cart in the street in hopes of escaping his enemies, but the colts were able to do the same, except for one colt who accidentally crashed right into the cart and was unable to continue. Seeing the clumsiness of these colts raised Danny's confidence as he continued on with only two colts following him, and he was starting to outrun them as well.

It was then that Danny came out to what looked like the center of the city and noticed a beautiful and well made sculpture of what appeared to be Luna, he suddenly skidded to a stop right in front of the fountain and stared solemnly at the statue as it hurt him to think about what was possibly going on back at the castle. He felt like he had betrayed Luna, it hurt the boy when he thought about what he was doing, but what the dream showed him back there felt like living proof that he was a danger to them, and he needed to get away from them.

"He stopped for a moment! Get him...!"A sudden voice shouted out.

Danny was then suddenly tackled by one of the colts and was forced into the fountain, they both went in with a big splash, it only took a moment however for Danny and one of the colts to rise from the water and start wrestling. The colt fought for control while Danny carefully held his ground, he then to the colts surprise managed to get under the colt and suddenly pick him up before throwing the colt out of the fountain.

The colt landed on his face hard and dragged it along the ground to the other colts hooves while Danny quickly scurried his way out of the fountain, he was about to run off again, but his clothes were now soaked and the night time air was now chilling him to the bone. The other colt saw Danny freeze and moving slower and saw his opportunity to strike, he ran to Danny as fast as he could and swung his back legs as the colt bucked Danny right in the chest.

The force of the buck re awoke an old pain in Danny's ribs, the boy let out a yelp of pain as he slammed his back against the fountain, he tried to get up but was then pinned against the fountain and was then taking hoof after hoof to the face from the lead colt.

"You're pretty fast for a freak! But we got you now! This is what you get for embarrassing me in front of my friends, and protecting that weak little filly you stupid ignorant LITTLE RUNT!"The colt shouted with each hoof he struck Danny with.

Suddenly as the word little reached his ears, and bruises began forming on Danny's face once more, he suddenly began to have flash backs of his father saying the exact words to him as he pounded away at Danny. Then something awoke in Danny, something made him snap, and made him angry.

Just as the colt was about to hit him once more, Danny began growling in blind fury and suddenly grabbed the colt by his hoof, he then looked the colt rright in the eye with the most furious look he could then began suddenly forced the colt's hoof away from his face and the surprised the colt with a sudden punch to the jaw with his free hand. The punch was then followed up by a vicious kicked to the colts chest which led to the colt falling to his back, but Danny had now lost control, he was not done yet.

Danny quickly ran to the down colt and got on top of him, he made sure the colt was pinned down by his weight and then began to unleash a flurry of vicious punches across the colts face. Danny growled and yelled while the colt was crying for mercy, but Danny had now lost his temper and could not stop swinging, he could hear the cracking sounds of his fist strike the colt hard as if a baseball bat was striking a baseball. Danny now wanted to stop, but he felt as if his anger and his body had now taken over as he finally knocked the colt unconscious.

The second colt had just gotten up from face planting on the hard ground and was greeted by the shocking sight of his friend getting beaten unconscious, the other colt raised a hoof in surrender as he watched Danny rise from the defeated colt. Danny then suddenly began to calm down from his anger and looked upon the colt with shock and horror as he saw all the injuries he had delivered to the colt. He then slowly looked to his hands and saw how red his knuckles now were and began to panic in the back of his head and looked to the other colt with fear.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to hurt him... I...just got angry, please... Just tell me how to get out of this city and I will leave you all alone forever,"Danny bartered as he looked sadly at the frightened colt.

"J-just... Followed that road down there to your left and you'll be at the main gate, you look like you could squeeze right by the bars of the gate, please just... Don't hurt me,"The colt begged while Danny's heart broke.

"I won't...! I won't hurt any one else ever! Good bye...!"Danny yelled as he quickly took off down the road he was pointed to now wanting to leave more than ever.

**NEXT TIME... WILL LUNA AND BLUE BLOOD MAKE IT TO DANNY IN TIME, FOUND OUT NEXT TIME**.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Princess Luna was now roaming the night sky like a hawk searching for it's prey, fear was plaguing her mind as she looked over the city of Canterlot, she was desperately searching for her soon to be son Danny who had suddenly ran away earlier in the night. Why he chose to ran away she did in fact understand when she read the not he left for her, she had noticed that he had seemed to be more afraid of himself than he was with being around powerful members of royalty, but she never thought it would come to this.

The cold night air rushed through her lungs, and yet sweat started to form on her head as she was panicking on the inside, but she knew that she could not worry too much, she had to remain strong and hold hope close to her as she watched the city. Everything was quiet now, the air was calm and still now, she could hear the dreams of many different ponies in the distance, but she had no time for such things, not when a child of hers is out there lost, cold and alone.

"DANNY...! Danny where are you...?!"Luna suddenly called out before looking around again.

There was no answer however, and this made her even more fearful than before as she picked up the pace, her shadow roamed and covered the buildings she flew over as she continued to search high and low for the child. The thought of young Danny out here in the night made her sick to her stomach, the cold night air could even make him sick if he was out there for too long, but her fears and worries were then suddenly interrupted as she heard the sounds of children walking the streets of the city this late into the night.

She looked around for the voices she was hearing in the distance and knew for certain neither one of them was Danny, but they were certainly something of interest due to them talking of some sort of creature that had beaten them earlier. Luna knew it was at least worth a good look as she slowly descended down further into the city and listened to the minds of the children, and what they had to say so far wasn't exactly the most pleasant things she wanted to hear.

"I can't believe we got our flanks handed to us that easily, what was that thing any way?"One little colt ranted.

"I don't know, I just wanted to teach it a lesson about messing with us, I didn't actually think it would fight back...ow!"One other colt suddenly yelped in pain.

"You know... Maybe being in a gang is not our style, maybe we should be sticking to school and stuff..."A third colt suggested.

"No way...! We're not giving up on our gang just because some almost hairless ape just suddenly beats the tar out of us and leaves!"The other colt argued as Luna heard all the information she needed to hear.

Luna quickly swooped down below the buildings at impressive speeds and searched the streets high and low for the three colts she could hear, and she didn't have to look far until she came upon three colts that were wearing scarves and looked to be pretty beaten up. She quickly flapped her wings as she came to a soft landing right behind the colts and getting their attention with the wind of her powerful wings flapping.

"You three...! I wish to speak with you,"Luna said as the colts turned around to see the princess of the night herself as surprised looks grew on their faces.

"Holy cow boys, it's the princess of the night!"One colt exclaimed.

"Wow princess Luna! To what do we owe the pleasure of seeing you this fine night your highness?"The lead colt asked as he gave her a small bow.

"I do not have time for games this night children, I have over heard your little rant of a creature who has fought you all and beaten you to a pulp, as difficult as that is to believe, I believe you colts may know where to find him,"Luna said as the colts conversed between each other.

"This creature your looking for... It wouldn't perhaps be just a smidge taller than me, has hair only on it's head, wears pajamas and has weird hooves...?"The lead colt asked.

"Not to mention it walks on two legs,"Another colt said to the leader.

"That's him! Where is he, he has ran away from home and I need to find him, tell me where he is!"Luna demanded while the leader just sneered at her.

"Why should we? That little freak took the liberty of pounding us and humiliating us before taking off again, I say good riddance to the little monster,"The leader said before he was suddenly snatched up in the hoof of Luna.

"Now you listen to me little colt! That is my child that is lost out in that city alone, he is cold, scared and alone, and I will do whatever it takes to get him back, now tell me where he is NOW!"Luna demanded as the colt dangled in her hooves.

"Whoa...! Hold on a minute here, so your like the things mom or something?!"The third colt exclaimed in confusion.

"Well... Yes...! Yes I am his mother, and I'm looking for my lost child, now where is he? I'm not going to ask again!"Luna warned as she looked down to the little colts.

"We don't know anything about this little creature of yours,"The leader blankly replied much to the anger of Luna."And there ain't nothing we have that we would tell you."

"Oh really, I bet I could help move your hoof a bit,"A familiar snobbish voice sounded out just as Luna was about to lose her cool on the colt.

They all turned to see none other than prince Blue Blood walking out from the shadows of the building's in a cloak, he calmly made his way to Luna's side and stood by her as he noticed her getting nowhere with the colts, and that's when he decided to step in.

"Please aunt Luna, allow me to aid in this little interrogation of yours,"Blue Blood said as he turned to the lead colt and suddenly dropped a bag of bits in his hooves."Now then my little friend, do be a dear and tell us where the child is."

"First tell your aunt to let me go,"The colt said as he felt Luna's grip tighten.

"Of course, aunty release this poor and lowly colt will you,"Blue Blood said as Luna let out a sigh and dropped the colt.

"Thank you... Now then, I was unconscious when the kid decided to knock me right out, but when I awoke, my friend here told me that he was heading for the city's main gate, said that he had to leave and such, said he looked pretty bummed about fighting with us,"The leader said.

"Why were you and your friends fighting with him, I swear if you brought any harm to my child..."Luna warned before being stopped by Blue Blood.

"We were just going to have a little fun with him, but we're the ones who really got hurt here,"One of the other colts said.

"The main gate you say? How long was this?"Blue Blood questioned.

"About thirty minutes ago, now if you don't mind, we would like to get back to our homes, come on boys!"The leader demanded as they made their ways home, leaving Luna frustrated and fearing the worse.

"That's not to long ago, there is still a chance to stop him aunty,"Blue Blood said as Luna looked to him.

"Why are you suddenly helping him Blue blood? I thought you hated him,"Luna asked in a confused tone.

"Well... I have done some thinking since this morning, and... I feel if there is still a way for me to turn away from the greedy life my mother set me on, what better way to redeem myself than to aid my family in seeing my future cousin returned to us,"Blue Blood explained as he then smiled to his aunt.

"Blue Blood..."Luna said as she then smiled right back at him and was actually seeing a change in her nephew."Thank you... Blue Blood... Now hurry, we must stop him before he's gone forever!"

With that said Luna decided to waste no time and pulled her nephew close to her before lighting her horn up with her dark blue magic, the night wind then began to pick up as a blue orb of magical light suddenly began to surround them. The wind whirled around them as the orb covered them up before suddenly flashing a massive wave of blinding light around the entire city before they suddenly disappeared from the spot.

* * *

Meanwhile at the edge of the city, Danny was still walking through the streets of the city now more sadden than ever, he was also even colder now after the dip he had taken in the fountain with the colts he had fought earlier. His clothes were wet and were constricting his body with their ice cold feeling as the night air felt like it was wrapping itself around him, he then felt like he had no choice but to wrap his arms around himself to try and stay warm. Everything felt cold, his face and nose were freezing, his clothes were wet and baggy as they felt heavy and slowed him down, his toes were freezing and felt like he could barely walk as he finally neared his final obstacle.

He could see the massive main gate of the city upon him entering another open part of the city, he let out a sigh and could swear he was seeing his breathe as he walked towards the gate, he shivered and shook as he was almost out of this place. He slowly approached the gate and noticed to his surprise that the spaces between the bars were wide, he knew what that meant he could do.

He quickly moved to the side and began to squeeze his weary body between the bars of the gate, he felt the ice cold iron bars of the gate press against him as he shivered while he squeezed his way through the bars. Once he had made it through the gate, he was now home free as he now only saw a long dirt road and some clean cut grass on the sides of the path as he let out a sigh and turned back to the city

"I'm sorry... Luna, but I didn't deserve you, I don't deserve...anything,"Danny said as he turned back towards the dirt road and began to walk it alone.

He felt the sand under him as he walked, in his heart he wanted to go back to the home he was getting to know, but he then began to remember what he dreamed about and immediately continued down the road. Suddenly out the corner of his eye he saw a small cliff that was in perfect view of the moon light, he then felt a sudden allure to the moon as he then stopped in his tracks and immediately walked to the cliff and got the perfect view of a full moon.

He looked solemnly at the moon as it glowed all around him, it reminded him of Luna as a tear escaped his eye before he looked down at the steep edge of the cliff, he then began to have new thoughts as he stepped close to the edge.

"I should end it right here, before I hurt any pony out there, this world would be better off without a monster like me hurting them, at least... I can see my mother again... Good bye...Luna,"Danny said as he dared to step right off the ledge."I'm sorry..."

"Don't you even think about it Danny!"Came a familiar stallion voice.

Danny the suddenly stopped in his stepping process and accidentally fell to his rear before turning around and seeing Blue blood emerge from the shadows of the mountain and stare at the child solemnly.

"Blue Blood...? What do you want?"Danny said looking at the cliff again.

"I've come to stop you from leaving, and I was hoping to...apologize for my actions against you that morning, I was not being very nasty and... I couldn't help but shake the nasty habits I had gained from my mother,"Blue Blood explained as he slowly approached Danny.

"Look... I know you're trying to be nice here, but that's not what this is about, this about me being among you all, I don't deserve to live with you all, I'm just going to hurt all of you, just like my dad..."Danny said as he inched closer to the ledge.

"I understand how you feel... I too had a parent that was greedy and neglected me so..."Blue Blood said solemnly as Danny then turned to Blue Blood with shock."The only I ever got off her was my obsessive greed that was much like her, i didn't want to be like her, and so my aunts took me away from her and tried to ween me from my obsessive greed and uptight self, but I felt myself drifting ever so closely to a path of destructive greed against the ones I cared for... At least... Until I met a little friend that understood such a burden."

"This is different though, yours is not full of violence and pain, my father told me in my dreams that I was going to become him, that I was going to hurt every thing around me, and I don't want to be around such good ponies if that is how I will end up,"Danny explained as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"That was but a dream Danny, just a little bugger that managed to sneak passed aunt Luna's watchful eyes, that does not necessarily mean you will become him, it's all in the choices we make, if you don't wish to be like your father, then you can choose not to become him, you can be gentle and kind as Luna has foreseen in you this whole time,"Blue Blood explained as he smiled seeing Danny back away from the ledge.

"Is... Can it really be just that simple?"Danny asked as he suddenly found merit in those words.

"Of course it can Danny, I myself just have been blankly choosing the wrong decisions all my life, but you still have plenty of choices to make in the future, and aunt Luna is always going to be there to help you make the right ones... As your mother..."Blue Blood explained further as Danny moved towards him.

"Is... Is Luna here...? I... I want to see her again, I...want to tell her I'm sorry for all this, I just didn't want her to be in any danger,"Danny said as he finally allowed his tears to flow.

"Of course, you can apologize to her right now,"Blue Blood said as he gestured right behind Danny.

Danny slowly looked behind him and could see the shadow of a pony directly in the moon light, he squinted his eyes in the moon light and let out a surprised gasp as it turned out to be princess Luna standing in the moon light smiling at him. He then stared sadly at her as he began walking towards the princess with his tears flowing freely, he then suddenly burst into a run and hugged Luna's leg as he cried into her leg before being picked up and being held to her chest.

"Danny... I was so worried about you, are you alright? My goodness your wet!"Luna exclaimed as she felt his cold damp clothes against her fur.

"Luna I'm sorry for what I did! I just had this dream and I thought I was going to hurt you If I stayed and I didn't want to hurt you so I had to leave, I'm so sorry Luna!"Danny cried as he shook like a leaf in her arms.

"Shh... It's alright Danny, I know you didn't mean it, it is my fault for letting such a terrible dream plague your mind, if anything, I'm sorry I was not there for you,"Luna said as she nuzzled his head and wrapped her wings around him as she felt his entire body was freezing cold to the touch."My goodness Danny! You're absolutely freezing, I need to get you home and out of the cold, Blue Blood... Will you make it back home safely?"

"Of course aunty, just... Make sure you don't lose him again,"Blue Blood said as Luna immediately surrounded herself in the teleporting orb once more.

The wind howled and the swirled around them as the orb suddenly flashed around them before Luna and Danny suddenly disappeared and left Blue Blood to walk on back to the castle on hoof. Luna and Danny on the other hoof were now traveling through a column of magic as they made their way back to the castle, it was then that in a flash of blinding light that They reappeared back in the castle right outside Luna's bedroom where two members of the royal guard were stationed and noticed the boys return.

"Guards...! Get a towel and find some new clothes for Danny quick! He's very cold!"Luna fiercely ordered as she walked by the guards.

The guards gave a salute before taking off down the hall way to get what she had requested, Luna on the other hoof quickly opened the door and rushed in while holding a now sleeping Danny in her arms and against her chest to keep him warm. She closed her eyes as she then had no choice but to magically remove his damp clothes, she then quickly threw the clothes away in the old pile with his other pair of clothes and his socks.

Luna the gently placed Danny on the bed and wrapped him up in covers before finally opening her eyes to see him still shaking as the cold was settling in, this worried her greatly as she crawled up next to him and wrapped her arms and wings around him to help keep Danny warm. She felt so relieved to finally have the child back in her arms and safe, but she also felt a little sad that all this happened because of something she could not stop this time, it was then that her moment was interrupted as the door suddenly opened and Celestia entered the room.

"Luna...? I got the new pair of clothes and a towel for Danny, I dismissed the guards for the night, is he alright?"Celestia asked as she levitated the towel and pair of clothes over to the foot of the bed.

"He's fine, he's just very cold, all I can do is stay close to him and keep him warm,"Luna said as Danny finally appeared to stop shivering and rest more peacefully."I should have been there for him... I shouldn't have let that nightmare of his reach his poor mind, now he's so scared of bringing us harm..."

"Luna... We could not have predicted that all of this would happen, all that matters is that he is safe and in your loving arms, I can tell that he missed you,"Celestia said as they both noticed Danny snuggling against Luna's chest.

"Perhaps... Still... I will need to console him in the morning just so he understands that we are here for him, and we will always love him, and we will not allow him to become the person he fears so much of becoming,"Luna said as she laid her head down next to Danny.

"That is a good idea Luna, he needs to know that his time of pain and solitude is over, a life of love, peace, and friendship is now what lies for him in the future,"Celestia said as the moon lit up the room and made her yawn in the process."Well... I suppose I should leave you to watch over him for the night, have a good night Luna."

With that said Celestia quietly left the bedroom while Luna brought over the towel in her levitation spell, she then proceeded to start drying him off and wrapping the towel around Danny to help keep him warmer as he slept. She then let out a sigh as she finally began to calm down and felt herself starting to drift off to sleep with the child in her arms, knowing for certain that the worse for this child was now over, and a new beginning for Danny was coming the next day.

**DANNY AND LUNA ARE BACK TOGETHER AND BLUE BLOOD HAS A CHANCE TO BE A GOOD STALLION FROM NOW ON, CAN IT GET ANY BETTER, IT SURE CAN NEXT CHAPTER.**


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

It was only last night that princess Luna had rescued her missing child after he had ran away from her that fateful night, and now she had Danny back in her loving arms and was resting peacefully with Danny surrounded in the warmth of her arms and her wings. They rested peacefully in her bed forgetting the scary night they had last night and now it felt like nothing more than a bad dream, and with Luna's help she made sure that no more bad dreams would ever plague the boys mind again.

It was then that the night itself was now over as the sun began to rise on another bright day for Equestria, and on this day, it would open a new start for Danny as not just a new member of Equestria, but the newest member of the royal family. As the sun began rise over the mountain, the rays of bright sun shine breached through the window of Luna's bed room and gleamed of the princess of the nights face as she began to stir.

Her midnight blue eyes began to slowly open as she felt the warmth of the sun all over her, she let out a yawn as she turned towards the window and looked to the new day with a gentle smile, it was then that she remember the bundle of joy that she had in her arms and remembered what she had to do today. She then turned from the sun and looked down to her arms as she sprouted out her wings and removed her arms as she now looked down at her sleeping child that was now snuggled up to her chest desperately to keep warm, the child was now warm and was certainly peaceful, and that was just what Luna wanted for him.

She then remember the clothes that were on the foot of her bed and levitated them over as she remembered his old clothes were ruined thanks to Danny's run in with the three colts she met last night. With a flash of quiet blue magic, she managed to dress Danny back into midnight blue attire, she smiled at him before giving him a gentle kiss on the head which only made him stir slightly before going back to sleep.

Luna then began to slowly move off the bed without waking Danny, it took a bit of crawling and dragging her belly on the sheets, but in no time she was able to get off the bed without moving it or making a noise. She quietly walked to the door of her bedroom and magically opened it slowly, she then poked her head out the side of the door to see two royal guards standing at attention on both sides of the door, she let out a sigh of relief knowing there was now some pony watching the bedroom.

"Excuse me...? Will one of you kindly fetch some break fast for Danny?"Luna requested rather than order much to the guard's surprise.

"Eh um... Of course your highness, Grit...! Go get some breakfast for the child,"The guard to the left ordered to the one on the right.

"Yes sir...! Coming right up princess Luna,"The guard known as Grit said before taking off down the hall.

With that being taken care of, Luna pulled her head back into the room and shut the door quietly, she then casually made her way back to the bed to watch over Danny, and as she had made it over to the boy's side of the bed, he then began to stir. His eyes fluttered open and he let out a small yawn as he then met eye to eye with princess Luna, he smiled at her while she did the same to him knowing for certain that she was there and was there for him.

"Hey Danny,and how are you in this fine morning?"Luna asked as Danny let out a calm sigh.

"It was very nice, and... I'm sorry I ran away from you, I was... Afraid that I would abuse and hurt you all, I... didn't mean to frighten you all, I just... Wanted you all to be safe,"Danny said before being pulled into a hug.

"Danny... Your heart was certainly in the right place, but I want you to know that as long as you are at our side, me and your new family will never let you turn to such a life of hate, pain and abuse,"Luna said as she nuzzled him while the boy hugged her back."You have a family here now Danny, I wish for you to know that."

"I have a family?"Danny asked as they looked each other in the eyes.

"Yes... You have an aunty Celestia, you have a cousin Blue Blood now, you still have yet to meet your cousin Cadence and..."Luna said as she placed her hoof over her heart."You have a mother."

"You will all be my new family? I... I always to hoped that I could have a big family, I want this, I want to have a family here... I want you to be my mom, "Danny said as he went right back to hugging her.

"Then even if we need to wait for a day or two more, as of now... I am your mother Danny, and I love you so much,"Luna said embracing his hug with open arms.

They remained sharing their heart warming hug for the longest time, it felt like it could last forever between the two of them, but it only lasted for a few moments before they slowly parted from the hug. Luna then removed the bed sheets from Danny allowing him to get out of bed.

"Then... Can we get some breakfast...? Mom?"Danny asked as Luna felt her heart heat up at him once again calling her his mom.

"Oh there is no need, I have requested some breakfast to brought back here for you, I wanted you to try and take an easy more after last night, I was so afraid that those colts had harmed you,"Luna said as Danny remembered them all too well.

"Yeah... They're just mad at me because they were picking on this one filly and I decided to step in,"Danny said as he chuckled a bit.

"Aww... So you met a little filly friend did you?"Luna asked with interest as she sat next to him on the bed.

"Yeah... Her name is Hershey Sprinkle, and... She didn't look like she cared about how I look, she was really nice,"Danny said as Luna became a bit more interested.

"Oh, Hershey Sprinkle, I know of her, I've been to her dreams on a few occasions, so what did you two talk about?"Luna asked again while Danny chuckled at the princesses curiosity.

"Well... She was happy that I saved her from those colts, and she...kissed me, I thought it was gross,"Danny said as he rubbed at his cheek while Luna just giggled at him.

"Oh that is so typical of boys your age, your first kiss from a girl and next thing you know you think you have cooties or something, so it appears that you made yet another friend,"Luna pointed out as Danny looked to her before giggling as well.

"I guess so... She was actually hoping that maybe we could see each other again in the park some time,"Danny answered much more to Luna's interest.

"The n how about this weekend we do just that, I would love to see you playing and making friends with others,"Luna offered.

"So... We can go to the park again?!"Danny asked with excitement.

"We sure can Danny, but for now it appears that breakfast is serve,"Luna said as they both looked to the door just as they opened.

As the door to Luna's room magically opened, two waiters and the chef arrived through the doors with a tray of food for Danny and Luna to share, a table was even laid out for them in front of the bed along with a chair just for Danny, but that was not the only surprise he got. After another moment, princess Celestia and even prince Blue Blood suddenly made their way into the bedroom, and Celestia let out a sigh of relief as she saw Danny with Luna once again.

"Danny...! It is so nice to see you back home!"Celestia announced as Danny noticed Celestia right away.

"Celestia...! I missed you so much,"Danny said as he got off the bed and hugged Celestia's leg."I'm sorry I ran away from you all, I promise it won't happen again."

"Indeed it won't, because now you will have all of us to help guide you toward a life of peace and happiness, as Luna said before, we are your family now, and we will help you to stay away from the same dark path as your father,"Celestia said as she gradually hugged the child back.

"I know... I have an aunt Celestia, Luna's my mom, and... Blue Blood's my cousin,"Danny said as he looked over to prince Blue Blood who was standing at the entrance of Luna's room.

Danny slowly walked over and held onto a small smile as he approached the prince, Blue Blood was a bit surprise to see Danny approaching him like this after the bad blood the two of them had, and to see this boy no longer seeing him as an enemy was astonishing and even a bit unbelievable. Finally as Danny approached Blue Blood and stood there for a moment before slowing lifting his head to the prince and smiling, he no longer saw Blue Blood as a jerk, he now some him as a cousin, and a friend.

"Blue Blood...? I just want to say... Thanks for helping me, I don't know what I would have done without you,"Danny said as Blue Blood let out a sigh and smiled back.

"Think nothing of it child, a prince should not allow his own family to suffer and endure such problems on their own, what kind of stallion would I be if I didn't-"Blue Blood started before he felt his leg get hugged by the boy.

"It doesn't matter now, we're cousins now, and we're friends now right?"Danny asked as Blue Blood couldn't help but to forget his composure and hugged Danny with both arms.

"Yes... We are indeed... Friends,"Blue Blood answered much to the delight of the princesses.

"My goodness, I can't believe what I am seeing, Blue Blood has actually changed,"Celestia said to Luna as they watched the two hugging it out.

"I couldn't have found Danny without his help, perhaps there is still hope for Blue Blood yet, and Danny looks like he could possibly show him the way,"Luna said as both Blue Blood and Danny parted from their hug and walked back over.

Danny had only enough time to sit on the edge of the bed before the waiters surrounded him and immediately wrapped a white cloth around his neck once again before bringing the tray to him and removing the lid to reveal four bowls of cereal. Danny took up a spoon that was right next to his bowl and began to eat while the three members of royalty took up their spoons with their magic and ate calmly with Danny as a whole family.

Danny enjoyed the fresh bit of cereal he ate, but nothing was more pleasing to the child than the fact that he was now eating with his new family, he had always wished for a real family that he could love and cherish and never have fears of after all the pain he had endured, after all the abuse he had to take from his father for quite some time, he was now in a safe place away from all that pain and despair, he had a cousin, and aunt, and most importantly, he had a mother.

"This is delicious, I'm glad we could all eat together,"Danny said while eating more of his cereal.

"This is a lot more fun now that there is no more animosity between any of us isn't it?"Luna agreed as did Celestia and Blue Blood."So Danny, what would you like to do for today once we're done here?"

"Well... Maybe, could we possibly go for another fly around the castle?"Danny asked as he was almost finished with his cereal."Can we please... Mom?"

"Why of course we can, I'll even go a bit easier so you don't get scared,"Luna said as she saw Danny finish his bowl of cereal.

Danny waited patiently for every pony else to finish with their break fast, he kicked his legs a little bit as he saw Blue Blood finish his bowl first, and Celestia was then the next one to finish, and now all that was left was Luna. It was only a minute more before Luna was then finished with her breakfast, and that became the signal for Danny to get off the bed and wait for her as she and the rest of the group got off the bed, the servants were more than willing to clean up the mess for them as Luna quickly followed Danny over to the door.

She kindly opened it for him and ran with Danny out of the bedroom with Celestia and Blue Blood following them from afar, they kept their distance and gave the new mother and son time to themselves to bond and have a little fun. Blue Blood himself for the first time in his life in a long time couldn't help but feel a bit happy for his aunt Luna, after all this time, he never thought he could gain a cousin who understood him the way Danny does, and Celestia herself could not believe how much Blue Blood was changing right before her eyes.

They both watched as Luna levitated the child onto her back and they both went on a little adventure to find the nearest balcony they could use for take off, and the fun they were having was warming Celestia's heart. To see her little sister now a mother of a child, and a very good mother in her opinion, Luna had grown up, and was now happier as she ever thought possible. It was then that Luna and Luna had found themselves a balcony to use and ran out onto it. Celestia and Blue Blood themselves joined the two out on it and stood there to see them off on their little trip.

"So... Are you ready Danny?"Luna asked as she sprouted her wings out.

"I sure am, let's do this mom,"Danny said as Luna gladly complied.

It was at that moment that Luna bent her knees down and narrowed her vision at the sky before suddenly leaping straight into the sky, Danny held on as tight as he could as he felt the wind and the clouds blow through his hair. He looked back and could see Celestia and Blue Blood waving to both of them and shrinking as they flew higher and higher into the sky, he then felt the warmth of the sun as well as the cool breeze of the clouds.

It was then that Luna spread her wings further and slowed her flight as they came out of the clouds and were soaring above the sky, Danny could see the entire sun before him, and it seemed to shine brighter than it ever did before. Danny felt so free, he cheered and hollered with the sky as he felt larger than life, so many good things happening to him right now, and there was so much he still had left to know and do in his new world, and in his new home.

"Hey mom...? How much more do you think is out there?"Danny asked as he bravely released his grip on Luna and looked out over a clearing in the sky.

"I... Do not know Danny, but I do know of many places that I am certain we will be able to visit in due time my child, this is your whole new world now Danny, this is your new home,"Luna said as she too felt the need to look out over the massive and beautiful world of Equestria.

"And now I have a new family to explore it with,"Danny said smiling at Luna as he hugged her neck.

"Yes... You have a new home... And a new family... My son,"Luna said as they enjoyed their flight together as mother and son.

**NOW WE'RE GOING TO HAVE A LITTLE FUN, I'M TALKING VISITS TO THE CRYSTAL EMPIRE, PONYVILLE AND HOLIDAYS. SO MUCH FAMILY FUN NEXT TIME.**


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

A whole week had passed since that faithful day, and now as of now, there was a new member of the royal family, and his name was Danny Matheson, and he was now Luna's son and little prince of Equestria. Just the day before she was now officially made his mother, and it was the happiest day of their lives, knowing that Luna was now his mother was the greatest thing Danny could hope for, he now felt like something special and precious to others, and his violent nature appeared to be fading away.

Even though he was now Luna's child, Danny still felt a bit subconscious about being considered a prince, he did want to feel special, but he didn't want to feel like he was better than any pony else. He chose not to wear a crown, nor did he accept the title of prince, but in Luna's heart he would always be her little prince from now on, and at the very least, Danny understood that.

The day he had left the castle was soon forgotten and there was much to do to get him settled in, for one thing he had gotten his own bedroom, all though Luna had enjoyed having him as a bed mate. He was also given some more attire for his wardrobe, and he made sure that none of it appeared to royal like, he did not want to approach any friends he would make as a member of royalty, he always wanted to approach some pony as an equal rather as a superior.

All in all, Danny was now happy with the family he now had, he had an aunt Celestia now and she would occasionally tell him stories and teach him a little about magic, even though he could not perform any magic. Blue Blood and Danny did not just become cousins since that day, they also became friends, and Danny would even help Blue Blood to be less squeamish around the less fortunate and much more kind towards commoners and subjects. Blue Blood would even teach Danny about table manners and would teach Danny a little bit on how to deal with crooks and swindlers on the castle streets for fun, but he would always make sure that Luna did not know of their mischievous activity.

Danny especially enjoyed the times he would spend with his new mother princess Luna, they did many things together as a mother and child, she would tell him stories at night, she would be at his side when he was scared, and she always provided comfort for when he felt stressed and low in confidence. He even called her mom or even mother from that day on, and it warmed Luna's heart every time, having a son was the most rewarding thing to have for Luna, and she would make sure that Danny had the best life he could possibly have, the old life that Danny once knew was all but forgotten, his new life was here and now with his new royal family.

It was now another beautiful day for the castle of Canterlot and the sun was rising over the mountain to begin a new day for the castle and it's city, the sun brought forth activity to the city as citizens of Canterlot were beginning their new day, and they weren't the only ones getting up for the new day. In the castle of Canterlot itself, and within the buildings great halls, young Danny Matheson was sleeping in his very own bedroom that had the same marble structure as Luna's bedroom and even had a ceiling of the night sky as well.

Danny himself was now sleeping in a large bed with many large royal colored bed sheets and large fluffy pillows as he laid right next to a large massive window that had a perfect view of the sky for both day and night. The new day was now beginning for the boy as he felt the rays of sunshine hitting his face, the mere warmth of the sun rays made him stir before he slowly opened his eyes to this bright and wonderful morning. He watched as the sun raised while he slowly sat up in his bed and let out a small yawn, he looked around and smiled as he looked up to see his night time ceiling, just seeing the ceiling helped him feel a bit more bright and early for new days as he threw the covers off him.

He swung his legs around and manage to fit his feet into new slipper like shoes at the side of the bed, they were soft and flexible, but would serve their purpose as Danny hopped out of bed, but then quickly turned back to his bed and made it perfectly before hand. He rubbed at his eyes and let out another yawn before finishing his bed and walking over to the window to look at the new day his aunt Celestia had created, and needless to say, he was impressed as a smile grew across his face. The sun looked to be glistening and sparkling almost as he giggled at his aunts enormous effort.

Finally Danny turned to the door just in time to hear some pony knocking at his door, he quickly made his way to the door while fixing his hair as best as he could before reaching the door and opening it to see none other than Luna now standing before him.

"Oh... Good morning mom, did you sleep well last night?"Danny asked as him and Luna shared a hug.

"Yes, I slept very well my son, and you look very well rested yourself, judging from the bed head you tried to cover up,"Luna said as she chuckled at Danny's hair that still looked a bit messy.

Danny laughed nervously as he tried to fix his hair to the best that he could, but Luna did that for him as she licked her hooves and neatly fixed his hair until it was down and neat before stepping back and seeing her son neat and ready for the day.

"There you are, oh you look like such a little gentlemen,"Luna complimented while Danny looked down with a chuckle and dragged his slipper over the floor.

"Thanks, you look pretty today too mom,"Danny complimented back as Luna wrapped a wing around him.

"Why thank you Danny, that was very nice of you to say, that may have very well made my day,"Luna said as she then guided Danny down the hall and closing the door for him."Now come along sweetie, breakfast is about ready, and princess Twilight has brought a new friend over for you to meet."

"Really...? Twilight's back?! Who did she bring mom?"Danny asked as he walked by Luna's side.

"Her name is Rainbow Dash, she is the element of loyalty and she's quite the athletic one herself, I think you may like her, she's going to teach you about loyalty,"Luna explained while Danny listened with interest.

"Loyalty...? Isn't that something that helps the trust between friends or something?"Danny asked as they passed by some guards and couldn't help but greet them."Hello guards, I hope you guys have a nice morning."

"That was very nice, and yes you are actually quite spot on, loyalty is a strong piece of friendship that defines the trust and bond between friends, a lesson you will soon learn, from your newest friend,"Luna said as they turned off into another hall way.

It was then that as they turned into a new hall way that Danny could see his good pal Blue Blood just making his way down the hall way, Danny smiled and thought of something devious as he then suddenly ran to Blue Blood. Luna just giggled at Danny's more playful attitude as the boy snuck up on Blue Blood and suddenly gave the prince a scare as he manage to jump right onto Blue Blood's back.

"*yelp*...! My goodness! Do not sneak up on me like that! I almost had myself a heart attack!"Blue Blood said in a girly shriek before clearing his throat and talking more normal."I take it that you rested well today Danny."

"I sure did, aunt Celestia really put a nice day together don't you think?"Danny said while riding Blue Blood like a steed.

"Well I... I just... Of course, It is a marvelous day that aunt Celestia has put together, we should tell her that once we get to breakfast,"Blue Blood said as he struggled a bit to be kind.

"You got that right Blue Blood, then let's go! Onward to breakfast!"Danny said like a knight.

"Indeed! We are hungry and we want some breakfast, so onward we will go!"Blue Blood announced before rearing back his legs and taking off like Danny's personal steed.

Luna couldn't help but playfully laugh as she then took off after Danny and Blue Blood, they all laughed as Danny rode Blue Blood down the hall, many of the guards looked on in complete shock seeing Blue Blood himself actually letting some one ride on his back like a horse. Seeing the princess of the night all cheerful and full of delight only added to the strange sights they were now bare witnessing, this child must have had more of an affect on the royal family then they had thought.

Finally as they all turned off into the hall way that lead to the dining hall, Luna was finally catching up to the two partners in crime and in that instant, they turned to her and registered that she was looking to race them. The challenge was immediately accepted as Blue Blood instantly put a pep in his step and began to outran Luna once more, and just as they had made he threw his arms up to celebrate as Blue Blood magically opened the doors with his magic and gave a big surprise to the ponies inside.

"Yes...! We are the winners!"Danny celebrated as he stood on Blue Blood's back while Luna just made it into the room.

"Yes, we are victorious this day! Now we can gladly enjoy the spoils of our victory!"Blue Blood celebrated as well before they both looked on to the ponies in the room.

They were now nervously laughing to themselves as they looked to see princess Celestia, princess Twilight, and a newcomer who looked to be a Pegasus mare with a rainbow mane and tail, a cyan blue coat and magenta eyes as well as the cutie mark of a storm cloud with a rainbow lightning bolt. It was then that Luna walked to the the boy and stallions side and announced to them to clear the room.

"Good morning every pony, hope we didn't give you all a start but me Danny and Blue Blood decided to engage in a bit of fun to start our morning,"Luna said as they all walked to the table to sit.

"Indeed, I can see that you're all in quite the pleasant mood today, so how are you on this fine day Danny?"Celestia said as they all sat at the table.

"I'm doing great aunt Celestia, me and Blue Blood both beat mom in a race to the dining hall, it was fun,"Danny said before noticing Twilight sitting by Celestia."Hey princess Twilight, It's good to see you again."

"Why thank you Danny, and it's nice to see you all settled in with you family Danny,"Twilight said before giggling at Danny's kindness.

"So Twilight? I'm guessing this is the little guy you and Rarity were talking about right?"The rainbow Pegasus asked.

"It sure is Rainbow Dash, I'm sorry where are my manners? Danny this is Rainbow Dash, and Rainbow Dash, this is Danny,"Twilight introduced as the Pegasus known as Rainbow Dash suddenly flew over and flew above Danny.

"What's up there kid? So I hear you're princess Luna's new son huh? You look a bit different from your regular colt,"Rainbow Dash said as she tussled Danny's hair and messing it up again.

"Yeah, Luna brought me here, and she's my mom now, It's nice to meet you Rainbow Dash,"Danny said while Rainbow chuckled at his manners.

"The feelings like wise kid, so I hear that you wanna learn a bit about friendship, well yours truly just so happens to be loyalty, and I'm am here to please you,"Rainbow said in a self righteous tone.

"Yes, but first we must all enjoy our breakfast, you need your energy for the day after all,"Luna informed Danny just as the chef and servers arrived.

"Yeah... I guess I could go for some food,"Danny agreed as he wrapped the napkin around his neck himself.

"I can second that kid, I'm starving,"Rainbow admitted as the food was being laid out.

The ponies were then treated to a breakfast of eggs and pancakes, they all took their fill with haste, especially Blue Blood himself who was quickly eating happily before they all took a good look at what Danny was eating. Danny was kindly helping himself to a lovely serving of eggs and to some of the ponies surprise a few strips of bacon, Rainbow Dash and Twilight cringed their noses at the sight of Danny actually about to eat a meat type of substance.

"Oh do not fear the sight of what he is eating, it's not real meat my our friends, it is merely a fake substitute,"Luna informed making Twilight and Rainbow Dash sigh in relief.

"Well that's a relief, and here I was thinking that he was actually some flesh eating beast,"Rainbow Dash said with a nervous chuckle while every pony else except Luna gasped at her choice of words."He he, I joke princess Luna, I joke."

"I would hope that it was nothing more than a joke,"Luna said giving Rainbow a very dirty look at Rainbows response before turning to Danny."So Danny, I was thinking that after your done with the element of loyalty, perhaps we could go to the park, would you like that?"

"Sure mom, that sounds like fun, Hershey Sprinkle was actually hoping for us to see each other again,"Danny said as he began eating his food quickly but with manners.

"Hershey Sprinkle...? Oh! So you've already made yourself a friend already?"Twilight asked with interest.

"Yes, and what were the odds that it would also be his first filly friend?"Luna asked while giggling.

"Mom...! It's not like that, we're just friends is all, we're not like together or anything!"Danny said with embarrassment before eating a bit faster.

"Aww... How cute...! He has a little filly friend,"Twilight said as she awed at the boys new friend.

Danny just rolled his eyes trying to control his blush as he kept eating breakfast and ignoring the gossip that was now spreading about him and Hershey, but unfortunately that plan had sailed as he then noticed that he had no more breakfast on his plate to eat. He groaned as he was now forced to endure the crowd that was talking about him and Hershey, his cheeks continued to be flush with red as he listened, and that's when he was shaken out of this state by Luna.

"Oh it's alright Danny, It's nothing to be ashamed of if you like her son, no pony would make fun of you,"Luna encouraged before Danny let out another groan.

"Come on mom, can't we just stop talking about this?"Danny begged as he felt himself dying of embarrassment.

"Of course we can son, you appear to be done with your breakfast, and Rainbow Dash is as well, would you like to go with her and start your lesson?"Luna asked as Danny handed his empty plate to a server.

"Yeah come on kid, I won't bite, unless you want me too,"Rainbow Dash joked before swooping in and picking Danny up.

"Uh... Sure, so where are we going for our lesson?"Danny said as Rainbow Dash placed Danny on her back.

"Just hang on tight, and I'll take you on a ride to the most fun way to learn something,"Rainbow Dash encouraged while stretching herself out to prepare.

"Okay then... Lead the way Rainbow Dash,"Danny said as Rainbow Dash took off towards the dining room door.

"You got my friend!"Rainbow said as they left the dining room and left the others to enjoy the rest of breakfast.

**WE'RE ABOUT TO TAKE A LITTLE RIDE WITH EVERY ONE'S FAVORITE RAINBOW DASH, AND IN TIME DANNY IS GOING TO LEARN A LITTLE SOMETHING ABOUT HERSHEY, LATER ON.**


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Danny and his newest friend Rainbow Dash were now soaring down the hall ways of the castle as break neck speeds to find themselves a balcony to use for take off, Rainbow Dash always had a thing for learning and teaching better in the air. Her speeds were certainly something to admire, Danny was holding on to her neck for dear life as she flew pass guards and began performing crazy spins and tricks in the air. Danny admired her tricks and her gift for flying, but was also a bit spooked by the Pegasus's rough personality, but how could he judge when he himself was once the same way.

It was then that after she had made it down to another hall way that she had found a balcony they could use, she quickly turned back and laughed at herself before noticing that Danny was a bit shaken up by her intense flying. She then got a bit worried as she slowly descended and landed gently and started to walk towards the balcony, while she did so, she then turned back to check up on him,

"Hey kid, you alright back there? I'm sorry if I was a bit too fast for you, I can't just help myself sometimes,"Rainbow Dash said as Danny gradually loosened his grip on Rainbow and sat up on her back."I guess it's just not the same as how princess Luna flies you around huh?"

"No... She flies a bit more gently for me, she doesn't get all hard and fly crazy like you do,"Danny pointed out while Rainbow just chuckled nervously.

"Yeah I imagine, so tell me kid, how did princess Luna come by you?"Rainbow Dash asked while walking to the balcony.

"Mom found me in my bedroom a while back and she brought me here, she... Saved me from my dad,"Danny said while Rainbow looked to him realizing she may be walking into a personal issue.

"Oh... You... Had a bad father huh? Sorry about that, didn't know I was stepping onto something sensitive,"Rainbow Dash said while Danny just chuckled at her.

"Don't worry about it, it's not hard to talk about any more, I have a new family now,"Danny said while Rainbow couldn't help but smile.

"You know... I can see why Rarity thinks you're the most precious thing in the world, she talks about you from time to time,"Rainbow Dash said as they finally came to the balcony.

"Really? How is Rarity? I wish i could have thanked her for the new shoes she made for me,"Danny said looking to his slipper shoes.

"She's doing alright, she's actually hoping to see you again when Nightmare night comes around,"Rainbow Dash said.

"Really?! Oh me and mom are so going there that night!"Danny said excitedly while bouncing a bit on Rainbow's back.

"I bet, but for now, you might want to hang on tight,"Rainbow Dash suddenly warned.

Danny quickly saw Rainbow Dash's wings sprouting and quickly grabbed hold of her neck knowing of what was to come, Rainbow checked on Danny one more time before looking to the sky with a cocky smile. She began to flap her wings before suddenly leaping high into the air, Danny felt his hair instantly blasted back as he also felt the hair of Rainbow Dashes rainbow mane in his face, and all of that quickly began to stop as their leap to the sky began to slow down.

As they made it to the peak of Rainbow's powerful leap, Danny looked over his surroundings and saw nothing but a sea of clouds surrounding both of them, while he once again looked on in astonishment, Rainbow just smirked as the sky was all too familiar to her. It was then that they began to descend form the leap and were falling through the sea of clouds, the wind blew through both of their hair, and to Danny's surprise, he felt more calm about flying due to his time with Luna as his means of flying.

After a few minutes of free falling, Rainbow Dash decided to stop trying to show off and sprouted her wings out to slow her fall, she then began flapping and soon began flying through the sky loud and proud. Danny looked around himself as his eyes opened to check the scene and was once again given the beautiful sight and privilege of flying around the castle of Canterlot. Even though it was not Luna he was riding on, it still felt free and exciting, especially now that he was riding a smaller pony, it made him feel a bit more in control and a lot more free in a way.

Once they were soaring through the sky under the clouds, Rainbow Dash looked back to see the young child enjoying himself and decided to up the excitement by soaring a bit faster and going lower as they got a bit closer to the castle. With Danny holding on tight, Rainbow Dash began to do a few spins as they flew pass a few castle towers and came only an inch close to the structure of a castle wall. Danny had even decided to slowly put a finger towards the wall and could feel the smooth stone on his finger before they both went right back up towards the sky, and that's when Rainbow Dash decided to blow the boy's mind one more time with a little trick he did not know could be done.

She quickly took back up to the sky's allowing their hair to be blown into the wind, as Rainbow Dash entered a few clouds, she spun around a few more times and picked up a few clouds that followed behind her before forming into a small twister. She then checked on Danny and smirked before they quickly made their exit from the clouds. She then suddenly stopped for a moment just above the clouds and looked back to see Danny looking around in confusion before looking back to her for an answer.

"What's going on Rainbow Dash? What are you up to now?"Danny asked while Rainbow Dash just chuckled.

"Just watch kid, so the princess already took you on flights before, but did you know that alicorns and Pegasus can also stand as well as touch clouds,"Rainbow Dash said while Danny shook his head in disbelief.

"No...way...! Can you really do that?!"Danny asked while his mind was being blown.

"Sure can, why don't you look down and see for yourself,"Rainbow Dash said as she gestured downward.

Danny did so and looked down only to stare in disbelief at what he was seeing, him and Rainbow Dash were now on an actual cloud and they were not falling, the chances of something like this had to be slim, but it was actually happening right before his eyes. Danny began chuckling in disbelief as Rainbow Dash started taking a small walk around the cloud letting Danny take in the fact that they were walking on a cloud, Danny even reached down and felt the cloud in his hand, and it felt as soft as a kitten to him.

"Wow...! This is incredible, this... This is unreal...!"Danny exclaimed in disbelief before picking up a piece of cloud and holding it in his hands before letting it disappear.

Seeing that he was now enjoying himself, Rainbow Dash then chose to lay down and put a hoof out so Danny could explore, but the idea that he could walk on a cloud sounded ridiculous and impossible, then again magic seemed impossible in his world. He was nervous, but he then decided to give it a try to see if it was possible, he inched his way off Rainbow's back and was about to step onto the cloud, he felt himself about to break a sweat as he then suddenly felt something remarkably soft under his foot.

Even Rainbow Dash seemed a bit surprise as Danny looked down to see that he had a solid footing in the cloud and was able to stand on the cloud, the shock that this was actually happening was overwhelming and unbelievable to the boy as he took one small step forward on the cloud.

"Rainbow Dash...? Are you seeing this?! This is...impossible, something like this was impossible for people back in my world, and I thought you said this could only be done by Alicorns and Pegasus,"Danny said as he walked on the clouds.

"Believe me kid, this is a whole new thing for me too, didn't think any pony else could do something like that, Luna was right, you are her special boy,"Rainbow Dash said while laughing as Danny began blushing.

"Yeah... Sometimes I still don't get why some pony like her would want something like me for a son, when my own real father never wanted me..."Danny said in a solemn tone as he walked over and sat next to Rainbow Dash.

"What...?! What do you mean by that? Why would a parent not want a child, it's like one of the greatest privileges you can get, why would any pony want to pass that on?"Rainbow Dash asked while Danny let out a sigh."You alright kid?"

"My dad didn't care about anything, the way he said it, all he had ever cared about was cold beer, a woman to own and no problems, and then I came along..."Danny said while he looked up at the blue sky."He said that he lost all that because of me... He said that he was so mad at me for being born cause now he has another mouth to feed, all his dreams were gone when I came into the world..."

"What...?! What kind of father would say things like that, if you ask me that guys nothing but a monster, no parent should ever say things like that about their kids, a child is like a legacy and a gift,"Rainbow Dash said wrapping her wing around Danny."He's wrong, that guy had no idea how good he had it, now i understand why princess Luna took you away from him, he doesn't deserve you, you deserve so much better."

"Really...? But... I'm just a human boy, i can't do cool magic stuff, i can't really fly, all i can do is run around and try to make friends, if I'm so special... Then what is it, what is that thing that makes me special?"Danny asked as he turned to Rainbow Dash with a blank look.

"Well... Luna told me that your pretty athletic for a kid, I myself am a bit of an athlete myself, but that's not what we came to talk about, it's time to learn about loyalty, and I think you already passed the actual test, now you need to know how you passed,"Rainbow Dash explained as she got to her hooves while Danny looked on in confusion.

"What...?! But I didn't even do anything, all we did was go for a ride around the skies and around the castle,"Danny said as he started to think a bit on this mystery.

"Yeah... And when we were flying what were you doing before I started doing a few cool moves,"Rainbow Dash asked with a sly smile.

"I was...holding on and... Trusting you..."Danny said as the answer became clear to him."I trusted you and you were loyal cause I knew you wouldn't let me fall or anything, and  
I showed a bit of loyalty by trusting you to do those tricks!"

"That's it! Wow kid, your a pretty fast learner there too, loyalty is centered around trust in your friends, like al those royal guards down there, they are loyal to the princesses, so they are completely trust worthy when it comes to protection and keeping the peace for them,"Rainbow Dash explained before she suddenly felt her mind being blown."Whoa...! That was...awesome, I actually taught some pony a lesson like a real teacher!"

"Really...? This was your first teaching experience?"Danny asked while Rainbow quickly pulled herself together.

"Yeah totally, I wasn't much for egg head things, but Twilight showed me ways to learn new things, and thanks to her she was able to help me pass a test to get into the wonder bolt reserves,"Rainbow Dash said as she let out a sigh of nostalgia.

"Cool... So... What do you want to do now?"Danny asked as he looked around and only saw clouds and sky.

"Well, now that we're done with today's lesson on friendship, maybe I should get you back to your mom before she worries about you,"Rainbow Dash said as she got up and stretched herself out.

"Sure, sounds good to me,"Danny said as he ran to Rainbow's back and climbed his way up.

"Alright then, hang on tight kid, cause here we go!"Rainbow Dash announced as she leaped into the air.

Danny held on tight once more as they found themselves soaring into the air once more and feeling the wind through their hair again, Rainbow Dash then sprouted her wings up immediately and began flying down towards the clouds they were on. They quickly began passing through the clouds and felt their softness hitting them as they traveled through a tunnel made of the clouds.

They then made their exit from the tunnel of clouds and were now heading right back towards the castle, Rainbow Dash then began circling the castle looking for a place to land while Danny was enjoying himself once again. He raised his arms in the air and felt the air through his fingers as he felt a breeze blowing through his hair and made him feel like a bird spreading it's wings and flying for the first time.

It was then that the fun was over as Rainbow Dash not only found a place to land, that place just so happened to be a place where a certain Alicorn was standing and waiting for them to return from their trip. Rainbow Dash began to dive for the spot as Danny tightened his grip before seeing Luna waiting for them on a balcony, Danny at that time had then lit up and began to wave at her as Rainbow Dash came to a landing on a balcony where Luna stood.

"Hello again Danny, and how was your little lesson with Rainbow Dash?"Luna asked as Danny slid down from Rainbow's back.

"It was so cool, i didn't even know I was learning about loyalty until we were sitting on clouds mom, I actually stood on a cloud too!"Danny exclaimed as he ran to Luna and hugged her with excitement.

"I see, so you showed him your way of learning things Rainbow Dash, quite a nice tactic,"Luna commented to Rainbow Dash.

"Ah it was nothing princess, all he needed to do is trust me, and the answers just came to him, he's really is special just like you said,"Rainbow Dash complimented to the princess much to her delight.

"Thank you my friend, you did a marvelous job with my son today,"Luna said as she then turned to Danny with some news."And Danny...? You wouldn't mind if we waited until tomorrow to go to the park would you?"

"Uh...sure mom, is something wrong?"Danny asked as he looked at her with curiosity.

"Well... I messaged your friend Hershey Sprinkle that you would be visiting the park again and invited her to come, but she messaged me back and said that she can't make it today, but she can do tomorrow, she says she's just having some problems..."Luna explained as Danny looked down for a minute before nodding to Luna.

"Okay mom, I guess I can wait till tomorrow to visit her in the park,"Danny said with a small smile.

"That's nice, now you both can come along and we can enjoy the rest of the day shall we?"Luna offered with a warm smile.

"Sure mom, what are we going to do today, well today I would like to finish that nice little story I started with you before,"Luna suggested as Danny chuckled at her suggestion.

"Sure mom, we need to finish that Goldy Hooves story,"Danny said as he was levitated to Luna's back.

"Then off we go Danny, and Rainbow Dash, my sister and Twilight will be waiting for you in the library,"Luna said as she carried Danny off into the castle.

"No problem princess, I'd never leave my friends hanging,"Rainbow Dash said as she followed the mother and son into the castle to carry on with the day.

**ALRIGHT, AND THERE IS LOYALTY, AND DANNY IS ABOUT TO EXPERIENCE AN OLD SITUATION BREWING FOR HERSHEY WHEN HE SEES HER AGAIN... NEXT TIME**.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Another day had come for young Danny and he was about to have quite the little adventure this day, for it was the day his mother had promised to bring him to the park once again, and he would even get to see his friend Hershey Sprinkle. The boy had even went to bed a bit earlier so he could awake bright and early for the occasion, it had become obvious to Luna that Rainbow Dash's lesson in loyalty had really done the trick.

Danny was now already out of bed and trying to get his clothes on as fast as he could while trying to make for the door, but he only mananged to fall to the ground on his side while trying to get his pants on. He was barely able to get them on as he slip them on before turning to his shirt that was now hanging off his left arm, war was now on as he struggled to quickly get his shirt on, in his haste to get it on, he didn't realize that he had put the shirt on backwards.

With that issue sort of handled, he walked over and quickly threw on his socks and shoes before finally being ready for the day, he began making for the door while scratching for the front of his neck not noticing that the tag for the shirt was in the front instead of the back. It was then that Danny made it to the door and opened it only to be surprised by none other than his cousin Blue Blood, who had yet to do a little maintenance on himself, for his mane seemed a bit messy and was wearing his white robe.

"Uh... Good morning Danny, you'll forgive me, but I was trying to sleep in, but aunt Luna insisted that I come to check on you while she's taking care of a few things,"Blue Blood said before noticing Danny was giggling at him.

"You look great... This fine morning don't you Blue Blood?"Danny joked as he messed with Blue Blood's mane.

"Oh don't even start, I'm over do for a grooming and a shower, what's your excuse? You're the one wearing a garment on backwards,"Blue Blood pointed out as Danny finally noticed that his shirt was on backwards.

"Huh... So that's why the tag was in the front, well I was just getting ready for my trip to the park, I'm going to the park to see my friend Hershey Sprinkle,"Danny defended while secretly putting his shirt on correctly.

"Oh...? I did not know you had a filly for a first friend, please hop on my back and give me the gossip on her,"Blue Blood said with interest as he knelt down and offered Danny a ride.

Danny gladly took the offer and stepped up before climbing onto Blue Blood's back, he made sure he was neatly fastened onto Blue Blood before giving the stallion the stallion that he can go. With a small nod from the boy, Blue Blood stood up and began taking Danny down the hall way on his back. Danny sat back a bit and enjoyed the ride a little bit, they took a moment to enjoy the new day as sun light fell through the windows and warmed both of them up before finally Blue blood turned back hoping to talk about this new friend of Danny's.

"So please Danny, give me the gossip on this Hershey Sprinkle, when did you meet her? How old is she? Does she seem interesting to you?"Blue Blood questioned while they made their way to another hall way.

"Well... She's very nice, but she looks a bit sad at times, she's very pretty though..."Danny complimented while Blue Blood chuckled at Danny's comment.

"So... Do you like her or something? You must if you notice how she looks,"Blue Blood teased while they were making off into another hall way just in time for Danny to freak out on the stallion.

"What...?! No...! That's gross! Why would you even joke about that, I mean she's nice and everything, and she's my first real friend I made, but I don't like her like that...!"Danny exclaimed while Blue Blood just snickered at him.

"Sure... Just friends... I understand perfectly lover boy,"Blue Blood teased even more while Danny stood on his back.

"Shut up...! It's not like that!"Danny yelled while not noticing his cheeks getting red.

"Easy now Danny... I was only having fun, you're probably too young for that sort of thing any way,"Blue Blood said as they finally came around the corner, and the bathroom came into view."Oh thank aunt Celestia! I need a shower, and a make over...!"

With that, Blue Blood shot down the hall way with Danny holding onto the stallion for dear life, as Blue Blood was going for the shower, he then quickly grind to a stop in front of the door and quickly knelt down to let Danny get off his shoulders. Danny quickly slid down the stallions back just in time for Blue Blood to enter the bathroom and almost close the door, but not before giving Danny final words.

"I'm certain aunt Luna is in her bedroom getting ready for your little trip, you can go there a while, trust me... You don't want to know what I need to do in here,"Blue Blood warned as he noticed a mare servant coming down the hall."You there...! Servant! Fetch the royal stylist, I need a serous make over!"

Danny just giggled as he watched the servant get frantic and instantly run off just as Blue Blood shut the door to get his privacy, Danny took a moment to calm down from Blue Blood being paranoid about his looks before looking out a window and saw the sun light only getting brighter. He let out a sigh for the new day and began casually walking down the hall way quietly, he made his way down the hall way and felt wave after wave of sun light beat down on him from the windows.

The day was warm and welcoming, but he still got just a little more joy out of the night, with it's soothing cool air it made him calm and full of hope, the moon's light itself was like a night light that kept any monsters or harmful things away. He smiled as he then noticed two royal guards passing by him and waved to them only to receive a wave back from the guards before turning off into another hall way.

His mind felt at peace, he had a good night's sleep and everything, everything felt clear to him now, and that's when he even began thinking about Hershey Sprinkle, he let out a sigh as he remember what Blue Blood teased him about and shook his head in response. All he said was that Hershey was pretty, there was nothing wrong with calling a friend pretty, and besides, she looked like she needed a friend, she was a mystery to him yet, and he wanted to know many things about her. Perhaps that was it, perhaps Blue Blood meant all that because it had something to do with him being interested in the mystery of his friend.

He finally managed to shake off the confusion as he finally came to a room that was all too familiar to him, the very room where he was first brought when he left his old world for good, princess Luna's bedroom. He let out another sigh as he was about to knock on the door, but he didn't need to as a voice sounded off from behind the door.

"It's alright Danny, you can come in son!"Came the calls of his mom Luna.

Danny then let out a chuckle and held onto a smile as he slowly opened the door and made his way inside, he closed the door behind him and looked toward the room to see his mother just finishing getting herself ready for their little trip. It was then that Luna saw him at the door and turned towards him before making her way to him while smiling.

"Good morning Danny, I see you're up awfully early, couldn't wait for our trip to the park could you?"Luna asked before hugging the child and kissing his forehead.

"Yes mom, I also wanted to see you lowering the moon, it was very nice tonight,"Danny said while Luna just giggled at his compliment.

"Thank you sweet heart, that just made my day, now then, let us take our leave and get to the park so you can see your friend, and we'll even get some breakfast somewhere while we're out,"Luna explained as they parted from the hug to see Danny nodding his head.

Luna then knelt down so Danny could get up on her back, he immediately hopped up and quickly crawled onto her back before standing back up and starting to walk out of the room. She magically opened the door to her room and made her way out, she then closed the door behind her while Danny was getting nice and cozy on her back, and that's when she noticed that Danny had appeared to feel a bit more heavy.

"Danny...? Have you gained weight? You feel a bit heavier than before,"Luna said as she shifted a bit to get comfy as well.

"I don't know, do you really think I've put on weight?"Danny asked back as they made their way down a hall way.

"It sure feels that way, but I suppose it's better than how you were before, I remember when I first brought you here, you were light and very under nourished, you were all skin and bones,"Luna said while Danny just chuckled nervously at her.

"Yeah, I just hope I don't get fat, I wanna be able to get around more often, I feel like I need something fun to do when you can't be around,"Danny said honestly feeling a bit bored with what he now does around the place.

"Well then... I will just have to put something together now won't I, but for now, we will have to wait, Shining Armor is going to be returning this afternoon, and he's bringing some pony with him for you to meet,"Luna said as she found a balcony to use just as Danny was now interested in this new information.

"Really? Who is it mom?"Danny asked.

"It's Shining Armor's wife, and your new cousin, her name is princess Cadence, she is the princess of love and a very beloved member of the family, she's also the sweetest princess I've ever known, she's going to just love you,"Luna said as they made it out to the balcony.

"You really think so...?"Danny asked out of curiosity.

"I know so, now hold on tight, because here we go...!"Luna said with excitement as she looked out toward the sky and sprouted her wings.

They watched the new day as the sun raised high in the sky as Luna tensed her body up while Danny quickly held on tight, it was then that with a running start, Luna quickly jumped off the balcony and dived for the sky before flapping her wings. It was then that she began to ascend and fly up towards the sky safely while Danny just looked on as he felt the familiar cool breeze of the sky blowing through his black hair.

Luna looked back to Danny as their flight became nice and smooth instantly and saw that Danny was smiling and appeared to be enjoying himself, his smile made her feel nice and warm inside as she began circling around the castle. They looked around together until they saw the nice bright and shining city of Canterlot before them, the city looked as marvelous and beautiful as always to the princess, and even Danny had to admit that the city did look nice, it was hard for him to believe that princess Twilight herself use to live here as a humble unicorn student.

It was then that Danny needed to hold on again as Luna began to make their descent into the city, he felt the air of the sky rise again and blow through his locks as Luna swooped down and began to travel through the city itself. He watched as many different homes went by, large buildings passed by in the blink of an eye for him, he laid down for a moment and felt his mother's warm midnight blue fur on his head, he felt like he could go back to sleep right there, but the issue was that he was not tired.

Finally he could see the opening he was waiting for as a bright flash of sun light gleamed in his face, and he knew what that meant, they had come to their destination, they have arrived at the Canterlot park. They emerged from the line of city buildings and found themselves flying in a circle right above the park, the place look just as beautiful as ever to young Danny, with it's bright green grass, it's colorful blooming flowers and the crystal clear pond made Danny happy and completely excited and he was dying to get on the ground and explore, and that's when he saw her.

It was then that as the two were making their way down to the ground, Danny could see none other than his little friend Hershey sprinkle sitting by the pond and throwing bread in the pond to feed the fish. With her blue mane and tail and her clean brown coat, she made Danny blush furiously, and Luna could see it for herself and chuckled at Danny as they finally touched down right behind her and stood only ten feet from the filly. Danny slowly slid his way off Luna's back and stood there nervously while Luna chuckled at the boy.

"She's very cute Danny... Are you sure she's just your friend...?"Luna asked in a whisper as Danny quickly turned to her with a shocked look full of blush.

"Of course we're just friends mom...! It's not like that...! Please...just stop with all this filly friend stuff...!"Danny whispered back fiercely while hoping not to catch any attention.

"Calm down Danny... It's nothing to be embarrassed about, here..."Luna said as she noticed a bundle of flowers and picked a blue one just for Danny."Give this to her, girls love presents, especially flowers like these ones."

"*Sigh*... Okay mom... Thank you,"Danny said as he took the blue flower and hid it behind his back."Are you sure about this mom...?"

"I'm sure son... Just trust me on this..."Luna whispered before noticing a stand selling waffles with syrup."Ah...! Now that was convient, how about I get all three of us some waffles to eat, does that sound nice?"

"Yeah, that would be great mom...!"Danny said as he then held the flower to his chest nervously.

"Alright then, I'll leave you two alone to get reacquainted, just don't be nervous and it will all be just fine..."Luna said as she then walked off leaving Danny to meet with his friend.

As Luna walked off to go get some breakfast from the stand, Danny was now standing only ten feet from his friend, his legs threatened to tremble, he felt himself getting more nervous as he looked down at the flower he now held against his chest. Finally after a deep sigh he started to make his way over to Hershey, she did not seem to notice or even hear him as she threw another piece of bread into the water and watched a fish devour it, the suspense was now killing Danny as he approached her.

Danny gulped as he stood directly behind her, and yet she still didn't hear him, he watched as he blue mane blew in the breeze, he looked down to the flower and quickly scrounged up a little courage before finally getting her attention while hiding the flower behind him.

"Um... Hershey...?"Danny said as the filly turned around and looked at him with her cute blue eyes."I came to see you Hershey, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine... It's nice to see you again Danny, it's been a while..."Hershey said as she gave him a small and nervous smile."So... Do you want sit down with me and feed the fish?"

"I... Sure Hershey...! That sounds fun,"Danny said as he gladly walked over and sat down next to Hershey.

He then watched as Hershey picked a piece of bread off and threw it to the fish, he then watched as the fish ate the food gradually without a second thought, finally he looked to the flower and felt his hand tremble a bit as he tried to find the bravery he needed to give her the gift.

"Hey uh... Hershey...?"Danny said as she turned back to him.

"Yes Danny..."Hershey replied with interest.

"I... Got you this flower here,"Danny said as he finally revealed the flower and showed it to Hershey."My mom said that it would be a nice gift to give you, and... I wanted to give you something..."

"Oh Danny...! It's beautiful, thank you,"Hershey said as she took up the flower and sniffed it."That's the sweetest thing any pony has ever done for me, your mom must be a really smart mare."

"Yeah... You have no idea..."Danny said with a nervous chuckle while looking at the pond.

He then turned to look at Hershey Sprinkle again only to freeze as Hershey leaned in and once again gave him a small kiss on the cheek before laying her head down on his lap while holding the flower close to her heart, Danny on the other hoof just blushed furiously at the gesture. While his brain processed this as gross, he felt his heart telling him that this was nice.

"You know... You're the first nice pony I've ever met, even if you're actually not a pony..."Hershey said in a solemn tone as Danny looked down on her with a raised eye brow.

"Really...?"Danny questioned.

"Yeah... Thank you for being here with me..."Hershey said as they both looked back at the pond knowing this was going to be a long day at the park, and Danny believed in his heart that he would like nothing better.

**ALRIGHT, WE'RE GOING TO GET A VISIT FROM A CERTAIN PRINCESS, BUT FIRST DANNY IS GOING TO SEE AN ALL TOO FAMILIAR ATMOSPHERE AND SECRET ABOUT HERSHEY**.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

It was still morning but the day was bright and warm as Danny Matheson was now sitting in the Canterlot park in front of a pond with his newest friend Hershey Sprinkle resting on his lap, and Danny could not be enjoying himself any more. Hershey rested peacefully in the boys lap and sounded as if she was having good dreams as she snuggled into his lap, it made Danny still feel a bit grossed out by the fact that a girl was snuggling him, but that was just his immaturity talking.

He just remained quiet as he brushed Hershey's mane with his fingers making her stir as it sparkled in the morning sun why she was so tired and appeared so comfortable the boy did not know. She made a small moan suddenly go off as Danny continued to brush her mane, but suddenly as he brushed a part of her blue mane over her ear, he then suddenly noticed something purple in color on the side of her neck.

He instantly narrowed his vision as he touched the colorful bump ever so slightly and suddenly noticed her flinch and whimper before he quickly took his hand away and widened his eyes in shock, this was all too familiar to him. He shook his head in disbelief and was about to wake her up, but his shocking moment was then interrupted by a gentle hoof being placed on Danny's shoulder.

"Danny...! I'm back, and I brought waffles for you and your lady friend,"Came the voice of Luna as Danny almost jumped before turning to see his mother."Are you alright Danny? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I... You just surprised me is all... I was just keeping her company..."Danny said while secretly hiding the bruise from Luna.

"Oh... Well she certainly didn't waste any time making herself comfortable, she's very adorable Danny,"Luna said while levitating three paper plates full of waffles."I brought us breakfast, do you want to wake her up so we can eat?"

"Uh... Sure mom, I guess we can do that... I guess..."Danny said as he turned to Hershey and began to gently shake her,"Hershey... My mom's back with breakfast, you can get up now..."

Danny waited and listened as he got a response from Hershey, she started off with a little stirring and a moan, then she finally yawned before fluttering her eyes open to see Danny smiling at her. She then smiled back as if she was happy to see him and slowly got up while still looking at Danny.

"Sorry... I hope you didn't mind when I fell asleep,"Hershey said before yawning again.

"Not at all Hershey, It's just that my mom came back with some breakfast for both of us,"Danny said with a little chuckle,"I hope you don't mind a few waffles."

"Not at all, that sounds delicious Danny,"Hershey said while looking around."So where is your mother, is she a lot like you?"

"I am right here dear Hershey Sprinkle, look behind Danny if you please,"Luna said from right behind Danny.

The filly followed the elegant voice and looked behind the boy, her eyes then widened as she let out a sharp gasp as she was now looking at none other than the princess of the night. She looked back to Danny who was chuckling nervously and turned back to look at the princess who was also chuckling at her while holding three plates of waffles in a levitational hold.

"T-That's... Your mother?"Hershey asked with disbelief."You're the son of princess Luna, the princess of the night?!"

"Hehe... Yeah kind of, sorry I didn't tell you before, I'm kind of adopted,"Danny said with another nervous chuckle.

"Yes... But I still love him, he's my little baby boy, and mommy loves him very much,"Luna playfully teased as she kissed him on the head while Hershey giggled at him.

"Mom...! Come on mom! Don't do that in front of my friends, It's embarrassing,"Danny said while blushing with embarrassment,"Sorry about that, my mom gets very lovable and such with me from time to time."

"*chuckle*... It's okay, It's actually kind of cute, I remember when I use to spend time with my mom,"Hershey said with a small chuckle.

"Yeah speaking of that, what happened to your mom's necklace? don't you usually wear it?"Danny asked as Luna passed around waffles for them all to enjoy.

"My dad... He...sold it, he said we needed the money more than a useless necklace,"Hershey said as she looked down solemnly at her waffles.

"What...?! Now why would your father ever say or do something like that?"Luna asked as they all began to eat breakfast.

"My dad does a lot of thinks I don't understand, I don't really understand what he does and how he thinks,"Hershey said while slowly eating waffles and keeping her head low.

"Does he hurt you...?"Danny suddenly asked in a very low tone.

"Now Danny, we shouldn't be asking such questions like that, I'm certain that she would prefer that we don't ask questions like that,"Luna said before suddenly hearing a faint whimper.

"Danny... I... How did you know...?"Hershey whispered fearfully to the boy.

"I saw the bruise..."Danny whispered before a loud burly voice sounded off.

"Hershey! Where the hay are you?!"Came a burly male voice that felt all to familiar to Danny,"Oh...! Princess Luna, I didn't think you would grace this place with your presence."

They all suddenly turned towards a tree and saw a large unicorn stallion with a grey coat, a black and white striped mane and tail, as the stallion came into view, Danny could see the cutie mark of a bruised heart on his flank. Instantly Danny could feel a sudden and sharp feeling of hate as the stallion frowned at him, Hershey, and even the princess. Danny quickly stood up as the stallion slowly walked over to the group making Hershey hide behind Danny as he approached.

"Excuse me princess, but my name is Stone Heart and I'm looking for my daughter, have you seen her?"The stallion said before noticing that Danny was staring at him."What in the devil is that thing, and why is it staring at me?"

"That thing...! Is my son sir, and his name is Danny, do well to remember that, and as for your daughter sir Stone Heart, your daughter is-"Luna started before being cut off by Danny surprisingly enough.

"She's not here, look somewhere else..."Danny said in a low tone.

"Now Danny, we don't need to lie to others like that,"Luna said while Danny just maintained his stare.

"Yes... Lying can result in severe punishment little... Colt! If you had a father I'm hopeful that he taught you that...!"The stallion said with a low growl.

"I don't need a father, I have a mom now, and Hershey shouldn't need a father if that father treats her like trash,"Danny said while he felt Hershey shaking right behind him.

"Sir! You will take caution when approaching my child in such a matter, I certainly hope you do not speak this way with your daughter!"Luna said firmly as she stood between Danny and Stone.

"Of course not princess, but I certainly discipline if a child... Misbehaves,"The stallion said before noticing his daughter's tail from right behind Danny."Hershey...! Come out from behind that thing this instant!"

Danny looked to Hershey who was definitely afraid for her life, she held on to Danny's hand with a hoof before slowly standing up and slowly moving out from behind Danny, but she did not dare look upon the stallion. Danny could feel her trembling as she slowly walked over to the stallion who was now staring her down as she walked with Danny over to him only for the stallion to snort at her.

"Let's go Hershey! Unhoof that thing and come along!"The stallion demanded as Hershey turned to Danny.

She was fearful, it was written all over her face, Danny understood this fear and pain all too well, he knew the signs and he was now sickened inside knowing that she too was suffering and only gripped her hoof tighter in hopes of keeping her with him. It was then that Hershey was suddenly gripped by her father and was pulled away from Danny while Luna took up Danny's hand and felt him squeeze her hoof tightly.

"Bye Danny... I hope we can see each other again,"Hershey said while her father was dragging her off.

"We will see each other again Hershey! You just wait, we'll see each other again!"Danny said frantically as he and Luna watched the stallion take Hershey away.

Luna saw the anger in Danny's eyes and felt him squeezing her hoof tightly while she chose to make the waffles disappear, she knew Danny was now seriously bugged by the stallion, and even she could tell that the stallion did not look friendly. She felt Danny trembling with anger and rage, that's when she had to get down to his level and help him. When she did, she could see Danny clenching his teeth and shaking with anger as she then placed a hoof on his cheek to get his attention.

"Danny...? Danny...! It's alright son, just calm down, try to relax child,"Luna said before Danny rested his head against her chest.

"He's hurting her mom, he's doing to her exactly what my dad always did to me, I just know it!"Danny said loudly into her chest.

"Now Danny, we do not know that for sure, but it certainly appears that way,"Luna said quietly into Danny's ear trying to calm the boy's spirit.

"I know he is mom... I saw a bruise on her neck, she was hiding it under her mane, I know he's hurting her!"He suddenly yelled before looking up at Luna,"We need to help her mom... I don't want some pony else to go through what I went through."

"I know sweet heart, I will order an investigation on Stone Heart when we get back to the castle,"Luna reassured as she knelt down for the boy."Speaking of such, we should actually be getting back Danny, I'm certain that princess Cadence is waiting at the castle, and she is dying to meet you."

"Well... Okay mom,"Danny replied with a sigh.

He slowly grabbed a hold of Luna and hoisted himself up onto her back, he made sure that he was safely fastened on Luna's back and was holding on tight before giving Luna the signal that he was ready. The princess then nodded to him and sprouted her wings forgetting everything that had just happened here and replacing her worried face with a smile of hope as she began to flap her wings.

After three good flaps of her wings, Luna then shot up into the sky and began to fly while Danny held onto her during the ascension, but he could not feel fear for he was too busy feeling something else. Luna worried for him in the back of her head as she finally reach the height of her leap and immediately began flying through the skies of Canterlot, she made sure he was holding on tight before starting to fly faster in the direction of the castle.

The wind blew through their hair and mane as Luna made her way casually back to the castle, she made sure to take it slow so Danny could relax and enjoy the view, but Hershey continued to remain on his mind. Even a few flying tricks did not seem to lift his spirits as they passed over the city and were now circling around the whole castle looking for a spot to land.

"Hey mom?"Danny suddenly spoke,"What would you do if you knew a friend was being hurt?"

"I do not know Danny,"Luna replied as she began to think."Well... I would perhaps take them away from who brings them harm, but that is because I'm a princess, why do you ask son?"

"I just... Nothing, I was just thinking about Hershey still, I don't like her father..."Danny said as he felt the clouds grazing his head ever so slightly.

"I know son... You have felt and known abuse your whole life before, that is why I believe you when you believe that he is abusing her,"Luna said looking back at a solemn look on Danny's face."I promise we will deal with this appropriately, and we will expose this stallion for what he does, but for now we must keep her distance."

"You don't understand mom..."Danny suddenly said making Luna stop right in the air.

"What ever do you mean Danny?"Luna asked surprised at the boy's response."Of course I understand the severity of abuse, and it is to be handled carefully and thoroughly."

"But then It's too late! You don't think that people have investigated my dad when others would see me bruised and batter?!"Danny questioned in sudden anger at the memories of his father."Guys like him no how to handle such things, they threaten you with violence if you say anything, they appear innocent enough and then sue the person who almost ratted them out! In the end you just pay for it even more!"

Suddenly Danny felt himself in a magical grasp and suddenly teleported right from Luna's back, he then reappeared in Luna's arms and was promptly hugged by the princess as she took a deep and saddening breath.

"I know son... I know... Your heart is strong and you care for your friend with no end, but please just let us handle this, I don't want you thinking of doing something because you feel it is hopeless,"Luna said as she felt that Danny was thinking of doing something crazy.

"*sigh*... Okay mom..."Danny said in defeat.

Luna then placed Danny back on her back and looked to the castle as the warmth of the sun was hitting their backs as it was getting higher in the sky, noon was soon upon them and they needed to get inside. It was then that Luna and Danny both found a spot to land right on a balcony that was conveniently near the royal dining hall which was going to be their destination any way.

Luna quickly swooped down from the sky like a hawk while Danny held her neck tightly and braced for the landing, but Luna was able to cushion their landing by flapping her wings and coming to a gentle stop right on the balcony. Danny waited till all the sky wind from their descent was gone before gradually lifting up his head and releasing Luna from his grasp. He let out a sigh as he swung his legs to the side of his mother and used her wing as a slide as he slid right off onto the floor.

"Come now Danny, I'm certain aunt Celestia and your cousin princess Cadence is waiting to meet you,"Luna said while Danny took up her hoof and began to walk with her.

They entered the castle at their own pace and felt the shade of the indoor area shield them from the heat of the sun, it was refreshing and a good feeling for both as Danny finally managed to smile a bit. They then turned to their right and began down a hall way as they could hear some casual conversations a little down the hall and to the right again, all were familiar except for one female voice that Danny knew had to be this other cousin.

Excited for Danny to meet this new cousin, Luna smiled and they began to pick up the pace before making it down the hall way and turning off towards the door that lead to the dining room. They could hear all kinds of activity going off behind the doors to the dining room, what was going on in that room was a mystery to both of them, but they were about to find out as Luna gradually opened the door with her magic and lead the way for Danny.

As the mother and son entered they saw Celestia sitting at the table chuckling as Blue Blood was fighting with an Alicorn mare with a pink coat, a mane and tail with colors of pink, purple, and yellow, a cutie mark of a heart made of crystal, and was wearing royal gold attire that was much like Celestia. They appeared to be fighting over what to get of trays that appeared to have breakfast on them, and Blue Blood appeared to be losing the silly argument with the Alicorn as she then began to get her breakfast first while Shining Armor was sitting off to the side with his breakfast laughing at Blue Blood.

"Ahem...! Is everything alright in here every pony?!"Luna announced as they all looked to her and Danny.

"Everything is alright here sister, just these two fighting over who has the right of getting breakfast first,"Celestia joked while Blue Blood just waited in line in a huff.

"Wow Blue Blood, she really beat you didn't she?"Danny joked while Blue Blood just chuckled it off.

"Oh my dear friend Danny, I was just letting her win this time around, you know... Because she's a girl,"Blue Blood joked as Luna and Danny arrived into the dining room.

"Very funny Blue Blood, but you forget who the real girl is in all this... You,"The Alicorn joked as she then noticed the boy with Luna.

"Ah! Princess Cadence, I was just talking about you, there is some one I would like you to meet,"Luna said as she brought Danny into view for Cadence,"Cadence, this is my son and your new little cousin Danny, Danny...? This is princess Cadence, the ruler of the Crystal empire and Shining Armor's wife."

"Hello princess Cadence, I'm Danny... It's very nice to meet you,"Danny said waving to her while Cadence suddenly lit up with an adoring smile.

"Oh my gosh...! This is the child you rescued aunt Luna?! He's so adorable!"Cadence said before hugging Danny."It's an honor to meet you too little fellow, I'm your new cousin Cadence, how old are you?"

"I'm ten princess Cadence, so... What do you control?"Danny asked knowing that her being an Alicorn must mean she has a special purpose like Luna, Celestia, and Twilight,"I know that mom and aunt Celestia control the night and day, and princess Twilight controls friendship, so what do you control?"

"Well... It's not so much of a control, but I spread love itself to all in the world of Equestria,"Cadence said with a smile while still hugging him,"And I can feel that you have much love resting in your heart Danny, do you have a special some pony?"

"A special some pony...?"Danny said in confusion.

"Yes, a special some pony, some pony that you care for and you wish only the best for them,"Cadence explained while Danny did have some pony on his mind."It's also some pony who you come to have feelings for as you get to know them, and connect with them, does that make sense?"

"Well... There is some pony I... Do care for,"Danny said as he began to think about Hershey.

"Alright that's enough greeting, me and Danny were unable to have a proper breakfast do to some issues at the park,"Luna said as she suddenly teleported to Celestia's side,"You and I need to speak on a matter of great importance sister, after breakfast."

"Of course Luna, I'm eager to hear what now troubles you..."Celestia whispered to Luna as her little sister nodded.

"Good! Any way, Danny why don't you gets some breakfast here and we can enjoy getting more acquainted with each other,"Luna suggested while Danny and Cadence looked to each other.

"Sure mom, I guess we could use some more breakfast,"Danny said while Cadence kindly gave him a plate in an ice blue levitation spell.

"And I would be more than happy to know more about my new cousin,"Cadence chimed in as they began to enjoy breakfast.

**DEJA VU HUH? AND DANNY IS NOT GOING TO HIDE AND COWER THIS TIME, NEXT TIME... BREAKFAST AND THE CALM BEFORE A FUN STORM AT PONYVILLE, IT'S NIGHTMARE NIGHT TIME Y'ALL.**


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Danny was now eating breakfast with his whole family in the dining room, he was now enjoying some eggs and toast with all the royalties including the Alicorn known as princess Cadence. She was a kind Alicorn and goddess of love that, she was now taking a liking to Danny as they all ate together peacefully, except for the playful love hate that was now going on between Cadence and Blue Blood, but it was more cute and funny than anything else.

Suddenly Danny noticed that Blue Blood was giving Danny a sly look as he gestured to princess Cadence who was currently sipping orange juice from a cup. Danny saw the wheels turning in Blue Blood's head as a devious smile grew on the stallions, the boy then noticed that the stallion was slowly bringing up a small feather from under the table and looking to Cadence. Danny tried to hold back small chuckles as Blue Blood slowly brought the feather over to Cadences pink chin while she was preoccupied and began tickling her chin with the feather.

She immediately began to giggle uncontrollably proving that she was the ticklish type, but she was not done drinking her drink and it proved to be a problem for what happened next. Suddenly Cadence ceased laughing as orange juice suddenly blasted out through her nostrils, the sudden burst spooked the princesses and Shining Armor as well while Danny exploded into a fit of laughter.

"Blue Blood! You big jerk! I can't believe you just did that!"Cadence said as she grabbed a dish cloth to wipe her nose

"Not my fault you're so ticklish. and it looks like Danny's enjoying himself,"Blue Blood said with a chuckle while gesturing to the laughing child.

"Now come on you two, let's not go acting like children!"Celestia said while Danny was calming down from the prank.

"That was... Hilarious! Nice one Blue Blood!"Danny said while letting out one last chuckle.

Suddenly Cadence began to smile noticing Danny's type of humor, and just seeing him smiling and laughing was quite a sight for her, and this time she wanted to be the one to make him laugh. An idea then struck her head as she caste an ice blue magical aura around Blue Blood's plate of breakfast and began to chuckle a bit herself.

"So... You liked a little of that did you Danny,"Cadence said slyly as Blue Blood noticed his plate moving,"Well tell me if you enjoy... This!"

In that instant, Blue Blood's plate suddenly shot up from the table and slammed right into Blue Blood's face, Danny froze as the plate stuck to the stallion's face before slowly sliding down to reveal an incredible sight. Blue Blood now had two pieces of toast covering both of his eyes, and his mouth as well as his nose was now stuffed with scrambled eggs, and that's when Danny lost it again.

The boy once again burst into a round of laughter while Blue Blood was quick to wipe the toast and eggs off his face before turning his attention to Cadence, and that was when Luna personally stepped in to make sure they did not fight in front of Danny. She quickly got out of her seat and stood between the two keeping them apart while Shining Armor couldn't help but chuckle at the ordeal as well.

"You did that on purpose!"Blue Blood spat wiping egg residue off his cheeks.

"Well it's not my fault you're so clumsy and snobby!"Cadence mocked back while Blue Blood just let out a huff.

"Ha! The snobby Blue Blood you know is no more for your information princess Cadence,"Blue Blood said with dignity before looking to Danny as the boy calmed down from the second prank,"Little Danny here has been helping me cope and control my rotten ways, my bratty and snotty ways are all but diminished now, I only did that little prank just for fun and entertainment for my friend."

"Really? You actually got help from a little kid?"Cadence questioned.

"I did, Danny is actually a kind hearted child and has helped me come out of my shell of abusing snobbishness, you should take some lessons from the child some time,"Blue Blood mocked while Cadence turned to the child.

"Really...? So, how did you do it Danny,"Cadence said while Danny blushed a bit with flattery,"I never thought some pony could actually get Blue Blood to settle down and stop being a brat about things?"

"Well... It kind of helped a bit know that we had some similar issues,"Danny said nervously while scratching the back of his head,"Then all it took was a bit of hanging out and learning to understand ponies that weren't as fortunate as himself."

"Wow... That's pretty impressive there, didn't think there was any pony out there that could help Blue Blood,"Cadence said before remembering the first thing he said,"And what did you mean by similar issues...?"

"I... It's just that me and him had some past issues... I just..."Danny stuttered out nervous to tell Cadence of his past.

"Now it won't do good to go asking him personal questions Cadence, he's sensitive to such questions, and you just met him,"Blue Blood chimed in with a bit of concern.

"Yes, perhaps we could not ask from questions for now Cadence, maybe we can talk about that another time,"Luna said while Danny just let out a sigh of relief,"Any who, Danny has actually found himself quite interested in the Crystal empire Cadence."

"Really? Well that's interesting,"Cadence said before teleporting from her seat right next to Danny,"Is that true Danny, have you taken interest in the empire."

"Well... Yeah, I mean... Is it all really made out of Crystal in the empire?"Danny said finishing up his eggs.

"Yes it most certainly is, like they said before, me and Shining Armor both rule the Crystal empire and spread love through out all of Equestria,"Cadence said as Shining Armor walked over and stood by her side,"The very heart of our city is made of crystal, even the citizens themselves are made of crystal."

"So... They're basically crystal ponies?"Danny asked out of interest.

"That's actually correct Danny, they are known as crystal ponies, their very coats are made of crystal and it reflects the love that we bring once we are united under the crystal heart,"Cadence explained as a small heart appeared from her horn.

"You talk an awful lot about love, is it really that important to the world?"Danny asked as the heart floated down and burst into glittered magic against his nose.

"Of course love is important Danny, it's strong enough to lift the darkest of hearts and bring forth the greatest power within one's self,"Shining Armor explained looking at Cadence with a smile,"Heck, if you learn to accept love into your heart, who knows what you could be capable of."

"Wow... I've never knew that kind of love, I mean... I love mom, but I never thought there could be another type of love,"Danny said looking down at his plate.

"Well of course a family will always love you, but the love we speak of is one that you will see and feel when you meet a special some pony,"Cadence said while Danny immediately began to think about Hershey.

Her smile was innocent and friendly, she appeared to like him very much so and he was always nervous to say anything, but inside he felt he was seeing some pony like him every time he saw her, they did have a lot more in common than he first thought.

"So you have met a special some pony didn't you?"Cadence chimed in snapping Danny out of his thought.

"Well... Yeah, I guess so,"Danny replied before Luna appeared between them.

"Okay then, that was all nice and sweet of you Cadence, but it appears Danny is done with his breakfast,"Luna interrupted lookng to her son with a new thought on her mind,"Danny? I almost forgot about what tomorrow night is."

"Okay then, what's tomorrow then mom?"Danny asked with curiosity while Cadence decided to return to her seat.

"Tomorrow night is Nightmare Night Danny, so tomorrow we can go to Ponyville so we can explore before we celebrate the big night,"Luna said while she could see Danny's excitement rising,"And if you want, I can schedule a visit to the Crystal empire for next weekend, how does that sound?"

"Wow! That sounds like a whole lot of fun mom!"Danny exclaimed while Celestia just chuckled with Luna being a mother again.

"Indeed, and we'll need to get there early so your good friend Rarity can make a good costume for you to wear for Nightmare Night,"Luna said while Danny was only getting more excited.

"Yes mom, can I get to my room so I can start planning on what to wear?"Danny asked while on the edge of his seat.

"Of course you can son, me and your aunt here have something we would like to discuss with each other in privacy any way,"Luna said before turning towards her sister just as Danny got out of his seat,"Would you please meet with me outside the dining room sister? I have a little request for you."

"Of course Luna, all of you please continue on with your breakfast while, this shouldn't take long,"Celestia said to the other three royalties as she got out of her seat.

"I'll make sure these two don't kill each other princess, you can count on me,"Shining Armor chimed in as the royal sisters and Danny came together in a group.

Celestia nodded to the trustworthy captain before they all went to leave the door, the minute Celestia opened the doors for them, Danny quickly took off towards his room to prepare. Celestia and Luna on the other hoof walked around the corner and waited till they were alone before Luna changed her expression to serious, for she had a hope of her son to fulfill.

"So what is it that troubles you Luna?"Celestia asked feeling a bit concern for her sister.

"It's not just something that concerns me, it is also something that concerns Danny as well,"Luna said as she looked around to make sure they were alone,"Today during our trip to the park, we met with his friend Hershey Sprinkle's father, and... I fear he may be a foal abuser..."

Celestia suddenly widened her eyes at the very mention of foal abuse, it was horrible enough for some one like Danny to be abused, but for a little filly to be suffering like he was, and for that fact that he now saw possible abuse in their world was making her cold inside.

"Oh my goodness... Are you certain of that, we have to make certain before doing anything, you know how complicating such cases can be,"Celestia warned while Luna let out a sigh.

"I couldn't be certain, but Danny was able to make certain, the father appears to be quite the violent type,"Luna said as she remembered the stallion's beastly attitude towards Danny,"He... Acted a lot like Danny's father would possibly work in public, and Danny did say he saw a bruise on her neck."

"Is... Is Danny alright? I would hate for my nephew to be harmed in such a similar way,"Celestia said with concerns for Danny.

"He's fine, he's just a little upset to see his friend suffering as he had, and he really wants Hershey to be in better hooves than that father of hers,"Luna explained while not noticing that Cadence was listening in on their conversation,"You see... What I'm asking for is to order an investigation to look into Stone Heart's property and see if we can find any evidence of foal abuse, Danny knows what will happen if we do not do something about this, and he does not want anything terrible to happen to Hershey."

"That's all I needed to know, If any pony could point out an abuser I am certain Danny could due to personal experience,"Celestia said solemnly before smiling,"I will order an investigation starting tomorrow, and we will see what kind of stallion this Stone Heart really is."

"Thank you sister, it would mean so much to him if we were to handle this stallion before something terrible happens to Hershey, she really is a sweet little filly..."Luna said with a ecstatic sigh.

"It was no trouble at all Luna, now then, I will need your help with some paper work in the throne room, do you think Danny can handle entertaining himself for an hour?"Celestia asked out of curiosity.

"Of course sister, and besides, Cadence is going to stay with us until tomorrow night, I'm certain she can hang out with him in my absence,"Luna replied looking to a column where Cadence hid,"You can come out of hiding now Cadence, now that you have learned a little about your little cousin!"

Cadence slowly then appeared from behind the column and stood before the royal sisters a little guilty of her eavesdrop, but now she at least knew a little bit more about Danny and understood his nervousness around new ponies.

"Sorry about that aunts, I just really wished to know a little more about him since he is my cousin now, he's just a very interesting child is all..."Cadence confided while brushing her hoof against the floor.

"That's alright Cadence, in fact he is now back in his room if you would like to join him and spend a little time with him, but remember what you have heard here,"Celestia said before Luna chimed in.

"He is a child who has endured foal abuse, and I have just helped him get out of his shell, so please try to be careful with him,"Luna added before Celestia gave Luna the signal to follow her to the throne room.

"I promise, I will be the best cousin Danny has ever known, you two just watch,"Cadence said as she watched her aunts leave before departing herself to find the boy.

Meanwhile Danny was back in his bedroom and was currently sitting on his bed as he was now drawing to make an outfit for Rarity to make for him for Nightmare Night. So far he had a few ideas, but they all appeared to be stupid and ended with him throwing them right in the trash can from his bed. One outfit did look good, but it had too much color, while the outfit next to it appeared to not have enough color, and once again they went into the trash can.

This whole thing was becoming a bit frustrating, and on top of it all he was now starting to think about what happened earlier with him and Hershey's father, he had looked into that stallion's eyes and he could have sworn he was looking into his father's eyes. It made him angry as he looked to his paper only to hear his father's voice and imagine Hershey herself dealing with that now

Danny finally felt like he was going to lose his temper as he growled and threw his packet of line paper against the door only for him to get a small scare as the door suddenly sounded out with knocking noises. He quickly gasped as he quickly hid the quill pen that he was using before sitting quietly on his bed just in time for the door to open. The visitor turned out to be none other than princess Cadence herself as she poked her head through the door and looked around to see Danny sitting quietly on his bed, but she knew better than to assume he was doing nothing but sitting in his bed.

"Hey there Danny, what are you up to?"Cadence asked while entering his room.

"Oh... Nothing, I'm just trying to come up with a costume to wear for Nightmare Night..."Danny said looking at his packet laying against the door,"It's just a little difficult to figure something out at the moment."

"I see... So you really like this Nightmare Night holiday don't you?"Cadence said as she picked up the paper in her levitation spell.

"Yeah, it's exactly like a holiday back in my world called Halloween, I never really got to celebrate it, but I always wanted to..."Danny said as Cadence gave him back his papers and sat with him on the bed.

"What do you mean you could never really celebrate it Danny, why wouldn't you be able to celebrate the holidays?"Cadence asked before remembering what she learned from her aunts conversation.

"My dad... He was... Less than a friendly person, and he always tried to make me a man, he said men don't celebrate childish holidays..."Danny said while he brought out his quill pen.

"I did hear a little about that from aunt Celestia and Luna,"Cadence said in a more quiet tone noticing Danny's solemn look,"So... You were abused by your dad?"

"Yeah... I'm glad I'm not with him any more, I'm happy to be with mom now,"Danny said while he began to lazily draw at some paper,"You, aunt Celestia, mom, Blue Blood, and even Shining Armor are my family now, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

Cadence smiled at the boys confidence in them as she then giggled before suddenly pulling the boy in for a hug, she nuzzled his cheek as she then felt an idea coming in that could help Danny with his costumes.

"You are right to trust in us, we would never let anything happen to you Danny, I can feel the love that bonds you to aunt Celestia, Blue Blood, and especially aunt Luna,"Cadence said as an ice blue aura suddenly appeared before them,"And you know something... I think I have just the thing to help you with your dilemma."

Suddenly in a flash of blue light, a purple and shiny crystal appeared before the two of them and slowly floated over until it rested neatly into Danny's hands, it was then that an idea struck Danny's thoughts as he then began to start drawing something down.

"Quick! What are some famous crystal stuff around your kingdom?!"Danny exclaimed in a question.

"I do have something in mind that will make you look scary and cool, there is a certain character I know of who was known as one of the most fearsome enemies in Equestria!"Cadence exclaimed with excitement as her and Danny got to brainstorming.

* * *

Meanwhile in the eastern parts of Canterlot city, there laid a small house surrounded by many others just like it, it was a bit rundown and in desperate need of repair, but that was the last thing the house needed at the moment. The sun was now high in the sky as Hershey Sprinkle herself was finally returning to her house with her dad right on her tail and watching her like a hawk while she kept her head low in fear and shame.

As they finally reached the door to their house, Stone Heart opened the door slowly with his green magic and head butted Hershey in the flank forcing her inside as he then entered and closed the door behind him. Once the ghost was clear, he saw Hershey trying to sneak her way back into a small bedroom across a small kitchen and immediately got angry as he went after and suddenly struck her in the back of her head making her slam against the table.

She let out a small scream before it was silenced by her being picked up by a magical force and being struck across the mouth by the giant stallion. She was then thrown against the door that lead to a small bedroom and was immediately pinned against the door by one big hoof as the stallion stared angrily into her eyes.

"You almost got me in trouble with the princess herself! You do know what happens if you try to tell others about me right?!"Stone yelled as he pressed his hoof against her chest.

"I didn't do anything, I swear, I was just hanging out with Danny is all...!"Hershey whimpered out before the hoof released her and then smacked her across the mouth.

"Don't you talk back to me! I know what I saw, you hiding from me, your own father, picking that thing over me...? You ungrateful BRAT!"Stone roared before opening the door with his magic and shoving her to her flank in the small bedroom.

Hershey held her face as she stood up on legs that were wobbly while her face throbbed in pain, she felt tears stinging her eyes but did well to hide them as she turned away from her father who just snorted at her.

"You're just like your mother, can't take a hit, and ungrateful as ever,"The stallion growled before slamming the door and locking it,"If you want be in your room so bad, then you can stay there for the rest of the night!"

"Fine..."Hershey mumbled looking away from the door.

She listened to the sound of heavy hoof steps as they echoed before fading away and being replaced by silence, she then began to sob quietly and felt tears leave her eyes as she slowly walked through the dark room. Thankfully she was able to maneuver through the dark room and crawl up onto a small bed that was worn and slightly torn, but it was better than nothing all she needed was something to cry into.

She immediately buried her head into her pillows and began to sob silently as she then heard a few loud bang and a few dishes breaking from outside her room before a sudden crash sounded against her door.

"And you better not be crying in there! You worthless pathetic foal! Why did I bother making you if this was what I got?!"Stone Heart ranted from behind the door before his voice faded away along with his loud hoof steps.

Hershey quivered and shuttered like a leaf while crying into her pillow soaking it in her tears, but this was far from the pillows first time taking tears from the little filly. Finally she managed to lift up her head and wipe tears from her eyes as well as a bit of blue mane from her face before looking over to a small broken window. She then turned around and laid back on her bed and sniffled as there was only one thing that was worth all this abuse to her, the one thing she actually felt happy about.

"Danny..."Hershey said solemnly while her eyes fluttered till they closed.

She then began to calm down as her face finally dried up from the tears and a bruise began to for on the back of her head while a red mark was now visible across her entire face, but it all didn't matter to her now as Hershey slowly went to sleep in hopes for a better day to come.

**NOW IT'S TIME FOR A CHAPTER OR TWO ON A VISIT TO PONYVILLE, NEXT TIME.**


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

It was now a new and exciting morning for the city of Canterlot and the young boy Danny Matheson, for today was a very exciting and joyful day as it would eventually turn to night and begin a very famous holiday. It was Nightmare Night, that holiday was a famous holiday that has been around for a thousand years, since the very battle that sealed princess Luna's fate and locked her away in the moon. Now a days the holiday was now a night where many ponies would love Luna and be scare of her for fun, and now it was Danny's turn to finally be part of that fun.

The mother and son were now outside the castle and making to leave, their location was a different mode of transportation that would be more fun for Danny and Luna to take rather than flying, and Danny was excited for it. It was the Canterlot train station they now had in their sights, for this was going to be different for Luna, she was not going to Ponyville as a princess of Equestria, she was going to go as a mere mother, nothing more, and nothing less.

As they were making their way down the steps and walking to the gate that lead into the city, the guards were more than glad to open the gate for the mother and son, they bowed to them as they were making their way out into the city. It was then that they were suddenly stopped as Celestia herself appeared in a flash of golden light and was smiling at them knowing where they were going.

"So you two are off now, I do hope that the two of you have fun, and you'll be pleased to hear that the investigation is underway,"Celestia informed looking to Danny.

"Excellent! Now hopefully we can pry Hershey from her father's clutches and bring her to a safer place,"Luna said placing a wing on a now smiling Danny's back,"For now however, we have a train to catch, and a town to visit."

"Yeah... What's it like in Ponyville?"Danny asked out of curiosity.

"I will tell you about it once we're on the road to the train, but for now... Farewell sister, we will return late tonight,"Luna said while Celestia nodded and stood aside for the mother and son.

"Very well Luna, good luck, and have fun you two,"Celestia said as she watched both Luna and Danny leave.

As Luna and her child made their way out of the castle grounds, they heard the gate slowly close behind them leaving them to the confines of the city, but Luna was fearless as she removed her pitch black crown from her head. She then made it disappear as she then took the lead with Danny right at her side as they were making their way down the main streets of the city.

In a way walking down the streets of a city was familiar to him, many times he had walked a street alone with no friends or family to care, but now a days he walked these streets with happiness knowing that he now had a mother at his side. He took up Luna's hoof as she held it firmly to keep him safe and at her side, for she knew of a few ponies out there that would dare to go as far as to bring harm to a child.

"So... About Ponyville, you wanted to know a little bit out?"Luna said as Danny nodded in response.

"Yeah, is it really true that Twilight really controls it, and does she really have a large castle made up of a tree with rainbow magic all around it?!"Danny blurted out of deep and excited curiosity.

"Easy now son, I was just getting there... Ponyville is a very beautiful and quaint town with many hard working and honest ponies of all species just like Canterlot,"Luna explained as they passed by some onlooking citizens,"And as for your other question, yes... Twilight and her five friends as the wielders of the rainbow power, the ultimate magic of friendship."

"Wow... So Twilight is pretty much one of the most powerful ponies in the world?"Danny concluded while Luna let out a small giggle.

"Well now... Don't count me and your aunt Celestia out just because we were not ones for a lot of fighting, we can be a very formidable duo when we must,"Luna explained hoping to spark more of Danny's interest,"For over thousands of years me and my sister had fought together and vanquished many foes in our wake, now a days we prefer not to fight now that Twilight has risen to power, but that does not mean we can't very well defend ourselves."

"Right... Sorry mom, I know you're the best there is,"Danny said hugging Luna's leg as they turned down into a smaller street.

"Oh Danny... You're quite the lovable little boy, and your ambition is always something to be admired now a days,"Luna said with a melting heart at Danny's compliment,"Ah! Here's a short cut, we'll be at the train station in no time if we take this road."

Luna then made a sharp turn into another another street that was a bit larger and in the distance they could already see the train station and here the whistling of the train itself just sitting in the station waiting for them. Luna was excited to get Danny on his first train ride as she then suddenly levitated the boy up and placed him on her back before rearing up and taking off down the street, thankfully for the princess, any onlookers that saw them could not figure out if it was Luna due to her not wearing her crown.

They rode down the street, like a knight and his majestic Alicorn steed riding him to battle or a noble deed, Danny couldn't help but laugh along with Luna as they enjoyed the run to the train as it's whistles sounded off. Luna quickly grind to a halt as they finally made it to the entrance to the station and noticed a few more looks directed to the boy that was now on the night princesses back while they waited patiently in line.

Luna could feel Danny shifting around on her back with excitement as they slowly moved up through the line politely as if they were regular commoners of the city, and for Luna it was a bit fun to act like a regular pony for once. They could hear the many conversations taking place around them, most meant little to nothing to them, but it then began to get a bit upsetting as she could hear less then kind remarks being made about Danny. Creature, thing, one even went as far as to call him a monster on a leash, how the ponies could not see the sweet and kind side of Danny Luna would never know, but she did not let that stop her from having fun with her son.

It was then after a few more moments that Luna and Danny were finally up and were recognized by the guards at the station, the royal treatment then came back to them as the guards pulled them out of the crowd and guided them towards and awaiting private train. Luna could still hear a few echoes of voices saying rude things about Danny, but she paid no mind to it all as she helped Danny onto the train and shut the doors behind her leaving her and her son along with some guards to enjoy the ride. She helped Danny get seated on a nice and comfy red couch like seat before she sat right next to him while the guards stood guard at the trains entrance.

It was then that Danny listened to the final whistles of the train whistle as the machine suddenly shifted gears and began to move, Danny held onto Luna's hoof for comfort as the train moved slowly with much kick behind it's shift. Finally the train began to move and leave the station as the boy held firm to his mother's hoof while boldly looking out a window and seeing the distance between the train and the station growing. The station got smaller and smaller as they slowly traveled further and further from the city itself with each passing moment.

As the city was finally disappearing to only show tracks behind them now, Danny finally looked away from the window and sat quietly with Luna, but in the inside Danny was nervous, even a bit scared in fact. Canterlot was so far the only place in Equestria that he knew, and now he was on his way to yet another Equestria civilization with no idea how the folks of this small town would react to him. He tapped the tip of his slippers against the marble floors of the train with ambition and cold nervousness in the pit of his stomach as they were well on their way.

"Easy there son, you look like you're about to burst with excitement, I'm sure the ponies of Ponyville will like you,"Luna encouraged as she patted his back for confidence,"Plus Twilight Sparkle will be more than happy to see you, and I heard that many of her friends are dying to meet you."

"Really...? What are the rest of princess Twilight's friends like, what pieces of friendship do they represent?"Danny asked out of curiosity and ambition once more.

"Well... You already know of Rarity, the element of generosity, and Rainbow Dash the element of loyalty as well as knowing that Twilight is the element of magic,"Luna explained as the train was circling down the mountain,"That only leaves Apple Jack, the element of honesty, Pinkie Pie, the element of laughter, and Fluttershy the element of kindness, many of these traits they represent however, I have already seen growing within you, I doubt you will need much more tutoring at this point."

"I can still meet them though... Right?"Danny asked nervously to his mother.

"Of course you can Danny, I would love to see you out there making new friends,"Luna said as she looked out the window and saw them coming down the mountain,"Now then, it won't be too long before we reach the town, so just try to stay calm and enjoy the ride."

Danny did just that as he sat back and rested his head on Luna while looking out the window, he began to relax and wait patiently for their arrival hoping in his heart to enjoy this night, and even make a few friends in the process. Luna's hopes for Danny were high as well for this trip, she knew this would be a night for him to remember, for this was a night that Danny would truly feel like a child.

For over an hour now Danny enjoyed and rested through the whole train ride, Luna kept him comfortable as the train ride felt for such much longer than it really was, but Luna knew Danny would love what was coming up around the corner. She looked up and out the window to see them starting to come to a small train station, the train whistled as it was starting to slow down and the train station was coming closer to them.

The whistle in the process managed to wake Timmy from a little nap he chose to take just to get him bright and ready for a a trip around the town, and he couldn't have awaken at a better time as the train pulled into the station. Another whistle from the train then sounded off as Danny quickly stirred and shot up from Luna before looking around and seeing the guards, his mother, and the train stopping right at a train station.

"Good news Danny, we're here! And it looks like we have some visitors waiting for us,"Luna exclaimed excitedly as she looked to another window.

"We're here already, cool! I can't wait to see every pony!"Danny exclaimed as he hopped off his seat ready to go.

"I know you can't, so lets not waste any time or keep our friends waiting shall we?"Luna offered as she raised from her seat and took the lead.

Danny took up Luna's hoof as they slowly walked over to the door, the princess opened up the doors and dismissed the guards standing in position as the doors opened to reveal a more than pleasing sight for both mother and son. Princess Twilight herself was now in front of the train waiting and smiling as they stepped off the train and noticed her already in an old costume that Luna knew all too well as the Star Swirl the bearded, only this time she was just as Star Swirl when he was much younger.

Twilight turned out not to be alone as she was accompanied by two earth ponies that were also known too well, one earth pony appeared to be a cow girl of some sort, for she wore a stetson hat on her head and head a blond mane and tail. She was definitely a mare at first glance, but she looked pretty fit, yet her orange fur and her green eyes proved other wise while her cutie mark of three apples was certainly interesting for Danny to look at, he did like apples after all.

The other earth pony was different from the other, while this orange mare appeared to be smiling with honesty and quite calm, this pink coat earth pony mare was smiling in a bubbly fashion while hopping up and down with excitement. Her mane and tail were different from what normal ponies had, Rarity also had a different style of mane, but he never imagined to see a mare with a dark pink and poofy mane and tail that looked like cotton candy. Her eyes were like Rarity only they were a lit with excitement and even looked to be a little blue, her cutie mark had also gained his attention as it appeared to be of three balloon's on her flank.

Twilight was familiar enough with Danny and smiled as Danny instantly ran to her and gave her hug before words could even be said, the two earth ponies looked the child with a bit of confusion as well as adoring feelings for the child's kindness. Luna just stood there in front of the train before progressing any further while allowing Twilight and Danny to have their moment of reuniting.

"It's good to see you again Danny, I've missed you my little friend,"Twilight said softly to the boy as they held their warm and loving embrace together,"So did you and princess Luna enjoy the train ride here?"

"I sure did, it wasn't as long as we thought, and I can't wait for tonight,"Danny answered much to Twilight's delight.

"And while we are here you will not need to address me as princess Luna, I am here not as your fellow princess this night,"Luna chimed in as she approached Twilight and her friends,"While I'm here, you need only to address me as Luna, and I'm here as Danny's mother, nothing more."

"Well that's a mighty nice gesture of a new mother,"The orange earth pony said in a southern accent as she turned to Twilight and the boy,"So Twilight, are you gonna introduce us to yer little friend her, Ah heard a bunch of stories about him from Rarity."

"Yeah...! who is this cute and adorable little guy, oh...Rarity was so right, he is adorable!"The pink earth pony exclaimed as she hopped towards her friend and patted the boys head.

"Right, where are my manners, Apple Jack, Pinkie Pie, this is Danny, he's princess Luna's son,"Twilight introduced looking to Danny while he looked to the two new mares,"Danny, this is Pinkie Pie and Apple Jack, they are my friends and fellow wielders of the rainbow power."

"Wow... So you two control the elements of laughter and honesty, It's nice to meet you,"Danny said as Pinkie felt like she was ready to melt for the child as they parted from the hug finally.

"Well it's an honor to meet you there little guy, Ah can see why Rarity likes you so much,"Apple Jack complimented with honesty while blushing a bit,"So Ah hear that yer here for Nightmare Night huh, well you are in fer a hay of a night kid."

"Yeah, Rarity talked about how she was honored to make your costume, and she said it was going to be the best outfit to see you in yet!"Pinkie said in a super fast pace before Danny suddenly became intrigue.

"My costume... How is it, is it done?"Danny asked out of excitement for his costume.

"Actually it is, Rarity just finished it an hour ago, and she's been waiting for you to come get it,"Twilight answered while Danny lit up with excitement and hugged Luna instantly,"You two are more than willing to go to the boutique to see her while we prepare for Nightmare Night."

"Yes...! Yes please, can we go mom, please...!"Danny asked excitedly to a giggling Luna.

"Of course we can Danny... Twilight you don't mind if we get on our way do you?"Luna asked just to be safe.

"Of course not Luna, please enjoy your time here at Ponyville..."Twilight said as she moved out of the way for Luna and Danny.

Luna however had a better and faster idea as she pulled Danny right next to her and lit up her horn, Danny made sure to hold on tight to her leg as magic began to surround them in a veil of dark blue magic. The wind picked up a bit before the boy and his Alicorn mother suddenly disappeared in a flash of light leaving the princess of friendship and her two friends to continue making preparations for Nightmare Night.

Meanwhile princess Luna and Danny had then reappeared after a small teleportation from the train station and reappeared right in the middle of the small town known as Ponyville, the home of the most honest and hard working ponies. Danny was immediately taken away by the sights of the small town, the ground under them was a dust dirt road rather than a cobble stone or a marble type of surface.

He started to wander a bit as he saw many small businesses and even small little stands selling produces ranging from fruits to nifty little decorations, the town appeared to be quite prosperous if many of these stands could make a good living.

"Ah! Here we are, Rarity's boutique,"Luna announced as Danny quickly turned his attention to the building in front of him,"This boutique is famous for many of Rarity's magnificent designs and outfits for pony, she has quite the talent for fashion."

"Wow... I knew she was good with clothes, but I didn't think she actually owned her very own boutique,"Danny confided as he looked over the tall building,"I wonder what how my costume turned out, I hope it wasn't too much trouble for her."

"Well why don't we go inside and find out Danny?"Luna offered as she opened the door to the boutique.

Danny gladly obliged as he followed his mother who guided him into the boutique and was met with an array of color, the boutique itself looked like a boutique, but it also looked a bit like a fancy house on the inside. The minute him and Luna stepped inside, a bell suddenly rang behind them before Rarity instantly appeared in a flash of blue magic along with a little filly at her side.

The filly represented Rarity a tad, only her coat was a more light type of white, and her mane was swirly like instead of curly like Rarity's, her eyes were green instead of blue and her mane and tail were a mix of light pink and light purple. What was just a bit strange about this filly was that she had no cutie mark on her flank, yet she looked almost old enough that she had to have a cutie mark.

"Danny! Oh it is so good to see you again, oh how I missed you darling!"Rarity exclaimed before picking Danny up and hugging him while even playfully kissing him on the head.

"It's good to see you again too Rarity, you still look very pretty as always,"Danny complimented while Rarity just cooed at him for his kindness.

"Oh you are such a dear Danny, and such gentle colt Danny,"Rarity said snuggling the boy before noticing the filly on her left,"Oh Danny forgive me for not introducing you to my sister here, this is my little sister Sweetie Belle."

Danny and Rarity quickly released each other from their hug while Danny managed to drop down and land in front of the filly, the one known as Sweetie Belle was taking sudden interest in Danny as a small smile grew on her face.

"Hi... I'm Danny, what's yours?"Danny asked nervously while Sweetie Belle just looked at him funny.

"Hi... I'm Sweetie Belle, It's very nice to meet you Danny... What are you exactly?"Sweetie asked out of curiosity.

"I'm a human, and your a unicorn by the looks of it,"Danny pointed out while Sweetie Belle couldn't help but giggle at the boy,"You sound kind of cute, you must be Rarity's sister."

"hehe... Thanks... So your the one that princess Luna adopted huh? You're so lucky,"Sweetie Belle said while blushing as Rarity suddenly rushed off to get something,"And I hear that you're hear for Nightmare Night and to get your costume right?"

"Yeah... I do hope Rarity didn't have so much trouble making it..."Danny said in concern for his friend.

"Of course not, she's actually getting it right now because she's so excited to see you in it,"Sweetie Belle replied as she then took up Danny's hand,"Come! she's up here waiting for both of you, you gotta see it!"

With that said, Sweetie Belle began to carry Danny towards the upstairs rooms of the boutique with Luna following them as the excited filly guided them up to see Danny's costume, and prepare for Nightmare Night.

**NEXT TIME... NIGHTMARE NIGHT, AND A FRIEND VISITS DANNY'S HOME.**


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Night was falling on Equestria, and with it a grand celebration was going to be under way for the town of Ponyville, ponies were preparing for a night to remember. little fillies and colts were dressing up in costumes and adults were as well. The townsfolk were also putting together a nice town center festival full of hay wagons for rides, plenty of games for fun and prizes for both children and adults. There was also the fun tradition of children going to homes and asking for candy in their costumes to entertain the indoor ponies, the night known as Nightmare Night was never complete without that.

However the night was not truly complete without a small visit and appearance by none other than the mare that inspired the holiday with her dark alter ego, princess Luna, who was a bit busy at the moment at the Ponyville boutique. The night was coming and Luna was currently waiting just outside the unicorn Rarity's bedroom while her son Danny was currently getting his costume adjusted for the big night, this was his first Nightmare night, and nothing was going to ruin this night for him.

All this time was spent getting Danny excited for the night, teaching him the games that were going to be at the small festival in the town center, and he was even allowed to play a little bit with Sweetie Belle in her room. Sweetie Belle even appeared to be liking Danny a bit, to her it was a bit different having a friend like him rather than always playing around with her regular friends at school. She even showed him some of the tricks that she could do so far with her magic, but she kept it to a minimum for she was only a novice magic user.

Luna was patient and wore a smile on her face as she placed her crown back on her head so she could make a quick appearance for the townsfolk before she could spend the rest of the night with her beloved son. Such excitement was building for the mother as her smile perked up before she finally heard the opening of the bedroom door and looked to see Rarity peeking through the door and taking notice of her before smile grew nice and wide on her face, for she was excited to show off Danny's costume to her.

"Princess Luna...! It's finally ready...! You may come in and see what a darling he turned out to be, even in a scary costume!"Rarity chirped loudly as she opened the door wider for Luna to enter.

"And don't forget that I helped!"Sweetie Belle called out from the bedroom.

"Yes and Sweetie Belle helped, and trust me you are going to love the way he looks,"Rarity chirped as Luna entered the bedroom of Rarity,"He's just over there with Sweetie Belle looking at it, and I must say...! That the whole king Sombra thing was tricky, but a well worth while creation!"

Luna looked over and couldn't help but to let out a happy and excited gasp as she saw Danny looking into a mirror at his new self, for he was in a perfect costume that almost represented the infamous Crystal Empire king, King Sombra. The crown was just right and went well with his black hair for it was the same black as the king himself, Rarity even caste a spell that made Danny's hair flicker much like Sombra's.

He was also covered head to toe in a grey fur like suit that gave the impression of pony fur while it was mostly covered up with a fake iron chest plate around his whole body, and was complimented with fake metal horse shoes that were able to fit Danny's feet and fake metal gloves on his hands. His look was then finished with a red cape with white wool on the edges on his back that made him look like the perfect splitting human image of Sombra himself, and needless to say, Luna was impressed.

Danny quicly turned to show himself off to Rarity and smiled brightly as he saw his mother had entered the room and looked more than impressed with his costume, he sure seemed to like it as he rushed to Luna and giggled as he hugged her legs while Luna giggled as well.

"Oh...Danny...! You look so adorable, and so scary at the same time, you're like a perfect human version of Sombra himself,"Luna said before turning to Rarity with a thankful smile,"Thank you for this Rarity, You did an astounding job here this night."

"It was no trouble at all princess Luna, anything for my cute and adorable friend here...! oh how I adore him so...!"Rarity chirped as she couldn't help but nuzzle Danny's cheeks.

"Thanks Rarity, I really do like what you made, I look awesome!"Danny said as he switched from Luna to Rarity and hugged her as well.

"Oh...! It was no problem at all Danny!"Rarity exclaimed overwhelmed with cute emotions.

"Well now, it appears that the night is upon us all, shall we make our way out and celebrate this wonderful night?"Luna asked while they all turned to her with smiles of agreement all around.

"You know it! I already got my costume on and I'm ready to go!"Exclaimed Sweetie Belle as she appeared out from a blind in a mummy costume.

"Well done Sweetie Belle, I just hope those are real bandages and not toilet paper you are wrapped in,"Rarity said in a worried tone before turning to the princess and her son,"Princess Luna? Would you like to do the honors?"

"I would be happy to oblige...!"Luna replied as she lit up her horn.

Suddenly the room lit up as Danny quickly made a grab for Luna's legs and held on tight while Sweetie Belle held onto Rarity, Luna surrounded all of them in a veil of light before they all disappeared in a flash of dark blue light. After an instant travel through Luna's magic, they all suddenly reappeared in a quick flash of light just outside Rarity's boutique just in time to see the sunset giving Luna the signal to raise the moon, but she didn't do it without Danny by her side to enjoy it.

"I suppose it is time for the night to come, and the true Nightmare Night to begin,"Luna said while looking down to Danny who was waiting eagerly for her to do so,"I hope you will all enjoy this fine night, for it will be extra special this night."

Luna lead the way for them all as she lit up her horn and began walking with the group right behind her, they all watched the sky as Luna directed the magic of her horn to the sky and slowly began to raise the moon into the sky. The moon's glow peeked over the edge of the sky as it's light made the town start to glow with lunar light, Danny's very eyes sparkled as the moon was slowly rising into the sky, and at the same time, stars were appearing in the sky and twinkled in Danny's eyes as they appeared everywhere.

Danny felt a warm sensation prickle all over him as if he was overjoyed to see that the night had come, and what wonders it was going to bring with it as the moon felt as if it was gleaming upon Danny himself. His hair shined in the gleaming lunar brightness as Luna took up his hand just as the moon had finally made it into the sky right where it needed to be, Rarity and Sweetie Belle also appeared to be thoroughly impressed with the princess of the night, but they knew they could never be more amazed by the night as Danny was right now.

"That was absolutely one of the best arrivals of the night I've ever seen princess Luna, you have really out done yourself!"Rarity exclaimed with great respect for the princess.

"It was amazing, what did you think Danny?"Sweetie Belle asked the astonished boy who was still looking to the moon.

"I take it you're enjoying the night that now lays before you as well, I'm glad you liked it Danny,"Luna said to her son while Danny finally was able to look away and smile at his mother,"Now then, how about we all enjoy Nightmare Night together my child?"

"Yes mom, this is probably going to be the greatest night of my life,"Danny admitted as Luna teleported a bag into his right hand,"This was one beautiful you made mom, I loved it, It was amazing...!"

"Thank you my child, now then, we shall start with a little candy, we must go door to door of the homes and utter these words, Nightmare Night, what a fright, give us something sweet to bite,"Luna explained as she targeted a small house not far from where they now stood,"Ah! There's our first house of the night, and it will be the first of many every pony!"

"Cool! I finally get to go trick or treating."Danny whispered as they made it to the door.

"You mean this is your very first Nightmare night?"Sweetie Belle asked as they neared the house.

"Yeah, and now I can't believe that I'm going to celebrate it for the very first time!"Danny exclaimed happily as they made it to the door.

Luna gradually knocked on the door with a hard hoof and waited for only a moment before the door cracked open and a mare with a white coat, an electric blue mane, and goggles with purple lenses poked her head out to see Luna at her door.

"Good evening, I believe we have met before Ms Vinyal Scratch, I have two children I would like for you to meet."Luna said while the mare chuckled in an upbeat tone.

"Princess Luna...! What is going down? I haven't seen you since your niece's wedding at Canterlot,"Vinyal said as she looked down to Sweetie Belle and Danny,"Whoa...! And who are these two kids, I think I see Sweetie Belle but how could I not remember king Sombra...! But... Did the king change his look a bit cause I don't remember him walking on two legs before?"

"Yes Ms Vinyal, this is my son Danny, as you can see he is not exactly a pony, but he is my child and experiencing his very first Nightmare Night,"Luna answered as Vinyal looked to the two children who were putting on smiles for her,"So I beg you to please make this night one of his best..."

"Sure! No problem there princess, DJ Pon-3 is at your service,"Vinyal exclaimed as she looked down to the boy and filly,"So what can do for this cute little pair on this fine Nightmare Night?"

"Nightmare night...! what a fright! Give us something sweet to bite...!"Danny and Sweetie Belle uttered as Vinyal chuckled at their teamwork.

"You got it there little filly and colt, some sweets are coming right up,"Vinyal said before temporarily reaching for something back into her home before pulling something out,"Here you go my little ponies, some awesome shocking sweet and sour candies, they're sure to get you really going for Nightmare Night!"

"Thank you...!"Danny and Sweetie Belle said together as three pieces of candy went into each bag.

"You are very welcome kids! Stop by some other time so I can give a shout to you all, DJ pon-3 is out my friends...!"Vinyal announced before going back into her house.

The kids both looked into their bags and saw their bags now had three pieces of candy in them, a great start to an amazing Nightmare Night, Danny was getting more excited by how this had gone so far as he looked to Luna. She was smiling and very pleased to see her son enjoying his Nightmare Night with family and friends, that pain filled and sad child appeared to be fading in his eyes as he put the bag over his shoulders as he waited patiently for them to continue on.

"Well done children, that was a great start, but there is still many more homes to visit, and we mustn't keep them waiting."Luna said happily as she took the lead.

"I could not agree with you more princess, let us move on to the next, and then onto the games...!"Rarity announced as she followed the princess.

The children were next to follow the mares as they went off in search of more houses to receive sweet candy from the Ponyville townsfolk, needless to say this was turning into the funnest night of Danny's life. He was having fun practically celebrating Nightmare night with his mother and friends, no more yelling and no more pain, just happiness and sweet candy.

They were now traveling from house to house in pursuit of more candy and treats, and the ponies of Ponyville were more than willing to oblige as their bags were getting constantly filled with candy, and that was not going to be the end of the night. There was much more for young Danny to experience, for Luna had a plan to introduce him to games and even more fun at the town center where games and treats were all taking place, this was the true heart of Ponyville's Nightmare Night.

* * *

_**Castle Canterlot**_

Meanwhile back in the city of Canterlot, the night had fallen for the city and the citizens off Canterlot were enjoying their Nightmare Night as well, many children were out and about the streets of the city for trick or treating as well, and all was peaceful for the city. Celestia herself was enjoying her alone time as she sat in her castle throne room doing a little last minute paper work while admiring the very beautiful night her little sister had put together for this glorious holiday.

All was quiet in the throne room, and everything was nice and bright for the princess of the day to enjoy, the work she was doing was easy to dispense with and in no time at all she was finished. She let out a sigh as she made the papers disappear in a flash of golden light, she then looked to the night sky out the massive window next to her and smiled brightly at the night, knowing and feeling that Luna and Danny were enjoying themselves.

Suddenly as she was about to rise from her throne and retire to her bedroom for the night, the doors to her throne room swung open and a guard came in, he certainly looked like he was in a hurry as he ran to her. He then grind to a stop right in front of Celestia and saluted while Celestia raised an eye brow in interest.

"Good evening my loyal royal guard, and how are you this fine evening?"Celestia asked while the guard removed his helmet.

"My night is going great your majesty, and well... We've discovered some things from that Stone Heart investigation you placed us on,"The guard said while the princess suddenly gave him a serious look,"We... Have discovered some evidence of possible foal abuse, physical so far, possibly mental as well, but it's not enough to arrest Stone just yet."

"Then you must get the evidence, bring photographers and all to that house and get hard evidence so we can arrest him,"Celestia decreed as she stood tall and authoritative,"My nephew has been telling the truth this whole time I'm assuming, and we mustn't allow foal abusers in our beloved city...!"

"Yes princess! Right away your majesty!"The guard said quickly with a salute before putting his helmet back on.

As the guard left the throne room as quickly as he came, Celestia was then left to her thoughts about the whole investigation of Stone Heart and his daughter Hershey Sprinkle, and she should have known Danny was telling the truth about him. There was now some evidence and she felt like this investigation was soon going to be a success, but she needed some more hard evidence to convict, and that's when a certain idea struck her and made her smile again.

"Hmm... I doubt Hershey would want to speak of her father to us... But I think I know some ONE who she may feel comfortable talking to,"Celestia said as she made a quill pen and paper appear in a flash she began to leave the throne room,"I think I will bring her over for a little visit with Danny, perhaps that could work."

With that plan quickly thought out she left the throne room finally to make a little letter to a certain some pony she will insist that comes to the castle, and she knew the father would have no choice in the matter, Danny was about to have a fun day tomorrow with his first friend.

**I KNOW IT WAS A BIT SHORT BUT NEXT CHAPTER WILL FILL IN WHAT ALL HAPPENED FOR DANNY THAT NIGHT DURING NIGHTMARE NIGHT, AND TOMORROW A FUN START TO A DAY ENDS IN A DRAMATIC ENDING.**


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

It was by far the best night young Danny Matheson could have ever hoped for, last night was his first ever Nightmare night, and it proved to be one of the funnest nights he had ever experienced in his life. There was so many activities that he was able to do along side his newest friend Sweetie Belle and his mother Luna, for example, he now had a large bag over flowing with candy under his bed from his trick or treating last night, he had never before seen so many sweets in his life.

He laid in his bed back in Canterlot all covered up as he dreamed of all the games he played that night before passing out from the long night, the pumpkin catapult games, he had gotten three in a row and received a Nightmare Moon stuff toy for his victory. He had fun tossing fake spiders onto the webs, but he enjoyed it so much more when his mother made the spiders come to life and scare all the ponies that were using them, he had never laughed so hard in his life. Both him and Sweetie Belle had both managed to bob for apples as well, and they both had gotten one apple all by themselves, his costume was still soaked by him dunking his head in the water and was currently being cleaned by the servants.

There was so much laughter, so much smiling, and so many good times that night, never in his life did he think he could have so much fun in his life, but he did, and he did it all with his mother and princess of the night at his side. Finally the last thing he could remember was falling asleep as him, Luna, Sweetie Belle, and Rarity took a ride on wagon full of hay, and the hay was so soft and fun to sit on, it most of lured him to sleep, but he didn't care, it was the best night ever.

He never thought these times could get any better, he had the time of his life last night and he couldn't have asked for a more fun time in his life, but little did he know, he was about to get an visitor that he could have a wonderful day with as well. Now it was Celestia's turn to give a little gift to him so he may love her days as well, and that little gift was coming in the form of a little friend of his.

Danny slept peacefully in his bed with almost his whole body covered in thick bed sheets due to the night being a bit more chilly than expected, and last thing Luna wanted was Danny to catch a cold from the night air. He smiled as he dreamed of his wonderful night, he had gotten so caught up in his dream, that he did not stir as the door to his bedroom opened slowly before Luna was the first one to poke her head through the door and see him sleeping quietly. She giggled before she then turned towards the little visitor that was with her.

"There he is, he's still sleeping in his bed. You can go and surprise him if you want,"Luna said as Hershey Sprinkle suddenly poked her head through the door and directed her blue eyes toward the sleeping child,"And don't worry, he's going to be very ecstatic to see you again...!"

"Are you sure princess Luna? I don't want to be a bother to him."Hershey said as she watched Danny turn onto his back and smiled as he slept.

"I'm certain my new little friend, don't be nervous, he's been worried about you since you left with your father,"Luna whispered to Hershey as she felt the filly's desire to see Danny again,"Go ahead now, and... Try to surprise him by doing something, funny or adorable...!"

"Okay princess... Here it goes..."Hershey said as she took a deep breath.

She then slowly entered the bedroom at her own leisure and gulped as she put on a small smile before approaching Danny's bed, deep within she was hoping to see Danny again after so long, but she didn't know what to think at this moment. She came to the side of the bed and sniffed at Danny while he giggled at at her sniffing. Hershey couldn't help but smile at the silly humans ticklish nature, and that's when an idea came to mind as her smile grew larger while she climbed up onto the bed.

Luna chuckled at Hershey's cute little antic as she quietly walked around the bed and sighed as she moved towards the foot of the bed, and began to reach under the covers as she felt around the bulge in the sheets Danny made in the bed. Finally after reaching around she finally found Danny's feet and began tickling them making Danny giggle even more so while he gently kicked at Hershey's soft hoof, but she was not scared of his kicking, in fact it even made her giggle a bit as she listen to Danny laugh.

Suddenly Danny then finally began to stir as he sat up a bit while kicking at whatever was tickling him, and as his eyes finally fluttered open, the tickling finally stopped while he looked around for the perp that tickled him. It was then that he pulled his feet back and looked to the foot of his bed before he saw Hershey just as the door opened to reveal Luna watching them before Hershey jumped to him.

"Danny! I missed you so much, I'm glad I could see you again,"Hershey exclaimed as she hugged the boy before Danny hugged her back,"I thought when my dad took me away, I thought I was never going to see you again!"

"Hershey...! I missed you two, I was so ready to come after that monster if he hurt you! Are you okay?"Danny said as he held the little filly against his small body.

"I'm fine... He didn't hurt me as much this time, I'm just so happy to see you again..."Hershey confided as she nuzzled his cheek.

"So... How did you get here? who managed to pull you away from your dad so easily?"Danny said as they looked into each other's eyes and saw only happiness in both.

"Your aunt Celestia managed this Danny, she said either Hershey comes over to visit and spend time with you, or he can be charged with disobeying a direct order from a princess,"Luna explained for the children while Danny could only smile at his mother,"You are very welcome my son, when you're ready, you and Hershey can go out and play around the castle if you want."

"I love you mom! And I promise to thank aunt Celestia for this! This is so amazing!"Danny exclaimed as he and Hershey laughed together and bounced on the bed.

"I love you too son... Now I must be off for a bit, just need to do some paper work before breakfast,"Luna informed while opening the curtain blinds to let the sun light in,"Breakfast will begin in an hour, and the specials are blue berry muffins and a special pepper bacon just for you Danny."

"Okay mom...! We promise not to be late I swear,"Danny said while frantically jumping to his dresser,"Come on Hershey, when I'm done here I'll show you around the castle!"

"Okay then...! This is going to be really fun, I can tell!"Hershey said clapping her tiny front hooves together.

"That's wonderful to hear! Now then, I must be off, you two have fun now!"Luna said while gracefully making her exit while the filly and boy waved to her.

They watched as Luna left Danny's bedroom slowly but surely, once the door had slowly closed behind the princess due to her magic, Danny and Hershey both giggled excitedly just as Danny pulled out some fresh socks to put on while Hershey bounced on the bed.

"So Danny? I heard you went to Nightmare Night in Ponyville, was it fun?"Hershey asked just as Danny slipped on some new socks.

"It sure was, and I couldn't believe this day was going to be nicer until you showed up,"Danny said before reaching under his bed to get a little surprise,"I got a whole bunch of different candies and stuff from the ponies in Ponyville, they're really a nice and honest bunch of subjects for Twilight."

"I bet... So what did you go as for Nightmare Night?"Hershey asked out of concern before a giant bag of candy crashed down right between them.

"I went as the evil king Sombra, and I gotta say, he must have been a scary dude, because I got a serious haul from all the ponies in town,"Danny said while reaching into his bag to get some candy,"You want some? I've got plenty to share with you."

"Sure Danny, I would love some candy,"Hershey said as Danny pulled out two pieces of chocolate for him and her,"Thank you Danny, this is very sweet of you, I can't believe that this is what having a friend is like..."

"What do you mean Hershey? Are you saying you never had any friends too?"Danny asked as he handed her some chocolate.

"Yes... My dad always told me that friends are a distraction from a young mares work... They need to be in the kitchen, and worry only about their stallion..."Hershey said before taking a bite out of her chocolate while Danny froze at her response.

"Hershey... I know he hurts you... My father did the same thing and always tried to make me into what he was, your dad has no right to do this to you,"Danny said in a low tone while only nipping at his chocolate,"He's a monster, and he's no different from mine, only difference is mines also a drunk and acts stupid when he drinks...!"

"Danny...? Why are parents so mean to their children sometimes? What do we ever do wrong to deserve what we get?"Hershey asked while consuming the rest of her chocolate.

"I don't know... But there jerks and monsters...! And they don't deserve us, that's what mom told me when I would think about mine,"Danny said while eating his whole chocolate piece,"But don't worry! My mom is going to get your dad for what he does to you, and you won't have to be with him any more!"

"But... Then where would I go Danny? my dad's the only family I have left, who would even want me if he was to be put away?"Hershey asked before Danny suddenly took up both of her hooves into his hands.

"My family will take you in, I can see if mom will accept you into the castle, you won't ever have to be alone,"Danny said frantically as he fought to control his anger for Hershey's father,"It will have two princesses, a prince, and It will have me...! We'll be like a family!"

"I... Hope maybe you and I could be together... Always... I really like you Danny..."Hershey said solemnly to the boy as he slowly began to calm his nerves.

It was then that Hershey leaned in and planted a small kiss on his cheek while Danny began to blush before trying to drown out the blush with another big hug, and it proved to only intensify the warm feeling that was growing within him. He wore a proud smile as he decided to start embracing the feeling as he looked nervously into Hershey's eyes and finally couldn't help but give her a quick small kiss on her furry little cheeks, making her blush as well.

They looked at each other for almost a solid moment before Danny cleared his throat and swung his legs over to the side of the bed. He then jumped off and landed right into his slippers while Hershey followed him right off the bed while Danny quickly grabbed his bag of candy and slipped it back under the bed for safe keeping's, and right when he was done with that, Hershey took up his hand as he took the league.

The two friends finally began to make their exit from the room while they held onto each other for good luck, Danny was even acting like a gentle men as he held the door open for Hershey before they made their exit out of the bedroom.

* * *

Meanwhile just at the castle's throne room, Celestia was currently filling out some paper work before she could get ready for breakfast, and she couldn't help but enjoy how this day was already going thanks to a little trick she had done just for her nephew Danny. Her smile had said it all as she was more than proud of her smart act, tricking Stone Heart just to get Hershey Sprinkle away from her dad just so she could have fun in the castle, and play with Danny. Her plan to get Stone Heart arrested and put away was now in motion, all she now needed was a confession from Hershey, and Danny was going to get that confession, she just knew it.

Suddenly as Celestia was just finishing up her paper work, a bright flash of dark blue went off before Luna appeared before Celestia with a big smile on her face and an up beat attitude, for she was enjoying the happiness her son was having with his friend. Celestia felt her gratitude for her conduct in bringing Hershey to the castle as Luna walked over to the side of the throne to get her work for the day, only to learn that it was already done.

"I completed your work for the day Luna. You don't need to worry about a thing this morning,"Celestia said while Luna giggled and nodded in appreciation for her sister,"So... How is Danny doing now that he has his little friend back?"

"Danny is incredibly grateful for what you did, he's looking for you right now to tell you how much he appreciates what you did,"Luna said as she picked up the papers and looked them over to be safe,"All though I don't know how I feel about using Danny just to get information from an abused filly..."

"I know... But Danny is the only one she will talk to, and she's bound to speak with him about the whole abuse story,"Celestia informed as she let out sigh of frustration,"And hopefully It won't take to long... Stone Heart had threaten the guards to message to the stuartship and demand a summons so he can retrieve her, It won't take him too long to get a response..."

"And chances are that Stone Heart is going to be less than pleased when he arrives to get his daughter..."Luna guessed while Celestia nodded in response.

"Last thing we need is Danny running into Stone Heart and possibly getting into a confrontation with the stallion,"Celestia said with a bit of concern while Luna remembered how Danny was with Stone Heart,"You once told me that Danny was getting aggressive and was ready to even get violent with the stallion correct?"

"Yes... And he only does it because he knows Stone is hurting her, he knows the signs of abuse from experience Tia...!"Luna said in defense of her son's actions.

"I know, and he is more than justified to get angry at a foal abuser, but he should still leave this to the adults."Celestia said while Luna was ready to argue before the throne room door opened.

It was then that a giggling Danny and Hershey burst through the doors before Danny fell to the floor only for Hershey to fall right on top of him, but they had landed softly and were having to much fun to care about being harmed. The princesses wiped away their frowns that had grown on their faces and smiled as they watched Hershey and Danny wrestle playfully on the floor before Danny finally was able to sit on Hershey and pin her there.

"Ha...! I got you, I win this one Hershey!"Danny bragged as he got up and helped Hershey to her hooves.

"Wow Danny...! You're really strong, and you're saying kids did this kind of stuff at your school?"Hershey asked out of curiosity while Danny scratched at his head.

"Yeah...! But I never really was into all that sports stuff, I was always a bit of a loner in my world,"Danny said before noticing Luna and Celestia watching him and Hershey play together,"Aunt Celestia! I love you! Thank you so much for what you did! Thank you for bringing Hershey over...!"

"It was no problem at all my little nephew, I just thought you and her were over do for a little visit, and a little play date,"Celestia managed to say before Danny immediately ran to her and hugged her legs,"And I couldn't let her be all alone with her father... I heard what he was doing to her..."

"It's true... She told me aunt Celestia, her dad hurts her just like my dad hurt me,"Danny whispered before nuzzling his aunts leg in deep gratitude, not knowing that he just saved his friend,"Please promise me that you won't let her dad take her back... He's just going to keep hurting her... Until there's nothing left to hurt..."

"I promise my nephew... Hershey's father will not be taking her back... You have just made sure of that,"Celestia said while giving Danny a small hug before looking to Hershey,"Now then... You and Hershey can go play for a while longer until breakfast is ready... We just have to go over a few more things yet."

"Okay aunt Celestia... We'll go see what Blue Blood's doing,"Danny said as they parted from their hug just for Hershey to take up his hand,"Bye...! We'll see you at breakfast."

With that said, Danny and Hershey soon were on their way again and giggled with each other as they raced each other right out of the throne room and making the halls echo with their laughter as the doors closed behind them. Once the ghost was clear, all Celestia could now do is smile with answered prayers at her side as she turned to Luna who was doing the same actions, for they both heard the confession Danny had now made just for Hershey, just what they were hoping for.

"Well that was convenient and a stroke of pure luck, we now have the confession needed to arrest Stone Heart,"Luna said while looking at the doors as she thought of her son,"Danny will be so pleased...! Now all we need to do is find a more suitable home for Hershey to reside in."

"I have already taken care of that Luna. Hershey will become a noble by my decree, and will be permitted to live with us here in the castle,"Celestia answered her sister's call while Luna could not agree more with the decision,"Hershey can grow here as a noble filly and mare, and Danny will never be without his friend, they will be so happy together...!"

"I'm certain they will sister, what a marvelous turn of events this has become...!"Luna said before they got back to sorting out papers.

Now with the more serious business taken care off, the ladies could now rest easily now knowing that another foal abuser was going to be arrested and dealt with, and now Luna's child was going to save his friend from her father. However they were unaware of just how he was going to save her from her father exactly, for another visitor was soon on the arrival, and boy was he mad.

**SOUNDS LIKE BREAKFAST IS ABOUT TO GET INTERRUPTED, AND NOW DANNY IS GOING TO DO WHAT HE WAS HOPING TO DO TO HIS DAD AT MORE THAN A FEW TIMES BEFORE. STAY TUNE.**


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Time had passed since the morning just started, and Danny was currently still playing around with his visiting friend Hershey Sprinkle, who was now having the most fun she had ever had in a very long time. She was now chasing Danny down the hall way of the castle giggling all the way as her and Danny raced all through the halls. Most of this place was unfamiliar to her, but Danny had grown accustom to the castle and learned just about every single part of the castle, and this worked to his advantage along with the fact that he was very fast and almost impossible to catch.

They zoomed down the hall ways at very fast paces, they passed under two royal guards who were frantic to get out of the way knowing Danny was very athletic and could easily get hurt, or harm others in his wake. They could hear the boy howling with laughter and excitement as he and Hershey disappeared down a hall way, leaving the guards to shake off the scare and continue on with their day. All they could hear was the distant laughter of the children as they knew where they were going, they were heading to the bedroom to Danny's favorite big cousin, Blue Blood.

As the children were rounding the corner towards Blue Blood's bedroom, Danny came to a grinding halt and slid to against the hard floor a staggering ten feet before he was right in front of his cousin's bedroom. Danny smiled brightly as he reached to knock on the door, but he was then stopped as Hershey had trouble stopping and slid on the marble floor before she suddenly slammed into Danny face first. They both fell to the floor with Danny landing on his back while Hershey landed more softly right on top of Danny as they slid to a halt on the marble floor.

It was at that time that the commotion could be heard from outside the room as the door swung open and Blue Blood poked his head out to look around, and that's when he looked to the floor to see Hershey on top of Danny, and both of them appeared to be slightly dazed.

"Goodness! Are you two alright?! That looked crazy!"Blue Blood exclaimed as he opened his door completely and exiting his room.

"We're okay...! The servants around here really went all out when they were cleaning the floor this morning,"Danny said with a light groan before noticing Hershey on top of him and face to face with him,"Hey... Did you enjoy the trip...?"

"Yeah... Are you alright Danny? That didn't look so good,"Hershey said before Blue Blood levitated both the boy and filly up to their feet and hooves,"*gasp*...! Oh my gosh Danny! You have a bruise on your chin...!"

Danny only raised an eye brow before he then felt his chin throb a little bit, he lifted his right hand up to his chin and touched it before he felt a bump pulsing against his fingers, but there was no pain to be felt any more from bruises, for this pain was too familiar to Danny. He then surprised Hershey by smiling and shaking it off before he then began to chuckle as if this small mark was nothing to him.

"It's alright, that's what I get for running in the halls after the maids freshly scrub the marble floors,"Danny said with a chuckle,"I've taken blows like that before, I was more worried about you..."

"Are you certain you're alright Danny? I can have a nurse come in and give you something for that if you wish."Blue Blood offered while checking the bruise for himself.

"No...! No I'm fine Blue Blood, me and Hershey were just actually coming here to get you, breakfast is almost ready,"Danny said while shaking off the daze while Blue Blood widened his eyes,"So we decided to come get you, and I'm guessing you were in the middle of brushing your man because... Well..."

"What...?! What's wrong with my mane, oh dear it's not good enough,"Blue Blood said as he looked to his mane that actually did look a bit messy,"Oh my gosh...! Uh...Danny! Do tell my aunts that I will be late to breakfast, I need to give my mane my undivided attention...!"

"If you say so Blue Blood, just don't be too late,"Danny said before taking up Hershey's hoof in his hand,"Any way, me and Hershey are going some where so I can show her something, see ya soon Blue Blood!"

"To you as well Danny, and do not fear...! This will be only a few moments, due just start without me...!"Blue Blood said before Danny and Hershey began walking down the hall again.

They walked quietly as they heard Blue Blood going back into his room to deal with his little mane problem, and when the door finally closed, that's when Danny suddenly was a bit more excited and picked up the pace. They quickly turned off before they were then running down the hall way again, where Danny was taking her, and what he was planning to show Hershey was far beyond the little filly's knowing, but it must be good if it's from Danny.

As they disappeared down the hall, they were completely unaware of an arrival at the main hall, the guards were standing guard at the massive main gates, four of them defended this large entrance into the castle, for there are many who would want to enter at their own will. It was the guards Duty to defend this door during their shift and they were watching it ever so sharply with their keen eyes and their spears ready for fighting, but they were then interrupted as the doors then suddenly swung open.

It was then that Stone Heart came stomping through the doors looking very displeased while his horn continued to glow bright with green colored magic, the guards easily recognized him due to some of their brothers currently investigating this violent stallion. The guards knew of this ones violent nature and pointed their spears at him as Stone then froze where he now stood. Stone then proceeded to smirk at the guards as a rolled up piece of paper appeared right next to them and unraveled itself to show itself off as a sort of document, much to the guards confusion.

"What is this...?! You dare to enter the castle of the royal sisters without permission or an invitation,"One guard yelled while Stone just stares the one guard down,"Give us a good reason we should not have you arrested right now!"

"Because this is a signed document by the stuartship, that's the princesses bosses that allows me into your castle at my own free will,"Stone said showing the document to all the guards,"I'm here to pick up my daughter from the princesses, who so rudely took her from me...!"

One guard took up the apparent document and immediately began to inspect every bit of it to make sure this was real, in all their years as royal guards, there have been very few that could ever hope to get a permit from the Stuarts to legally go against a royalties demands. However, it was discovered that this was indeed a real document signed by the Equestrian stuartship, and no matter what, the guards did not dare go against the Stuarts demands and permits.

"Now if you don't mind, I would like to retrieve my daughter from those princesses,"Stone said in a low and threatening tone,"Now will you kindly tell me where my child is? Or will I be forced to look for her on my own...?!"

"Last time we saw her, she was with young Danny... Good luck prying her from his hands...!"One guard said with a cocky chuckle while Stone glared at all of them.

"Yeah, that boy won't let her go without a fight, especially if it comes to you."Another guard said before Stone gradually pushed his way pass the guards.

"I think I can manage a measly animal that princess Luna calls her son, I just hope he knows what happens when children misbehave around adults...!"Stone said to himself as he started walking up the stairs.

Meanwhile back in the upstairs hall ways, Danny had guided Hershey back towards the hall way leading to his bedroom, and was excited to show Hershey something special he had received a bit before Nightmare Night. This gift made him feel a bit special inside and gave him the idea for the costume he wore on that special holiday, and he never felt more happy on that night in his life, and now he wanted to share some of that happiness with Hershey.

With both of them holding each other's hand and hoof tight, he guided her back to his bedroom and quickly looked around for any witnesses before slowly opening the door and leading Hershey inside. She quickly entered and couldn't help but let out an excited giggle as she followed Danny inside and waited for Danny to close the door before suddenly turning towards his bed. He quickly kicked off his slippers before he ran to the bed and jumped onto almost bouncing off the bed as he scrambled to get under the covers.

Hershey raised an eye brow at all the secrecy before Danny then poked his head out from under the covers to look around again before looking to Hershey and poking out one arm to gesture Hershey to come over.

"Come on...! My mom and aunt don't even know about this, don't be nervous,"Danny whispered while Hershey slowly made her way over to the bed,"My cousin Cadence said that this special thing is suppose to be for me and a special friend if I should meet one..."

"A special friend? What's a special friend Danny?"Hershey asked as she crawled onto the bed and snuck her way under the covers.

"Cadence told me that it's how her and Shining Armor started out when they were a young filly and colt,"Danny answered as they sat together under the bed sheets,"And... You were the very first friend I ever had, and... I wanted to see if you wanted to be my special friend..."

Danny then gave Hershey a small and gentle smile before he reached into his pocket and felt around before he found what he was looking for, he quickly then pulled out a glowing and sparkling piece of crystal from his pocket. Hershey's eyes instantly lit up and sparkled as her sights fell upon the crystal, it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen in her life, and Danny was actually showing it to her just because she was his friend. It was then that Danny suddenly extended the crystal to her before picking up one of her hooves and placing the crystal into her hoof.

"Hershey...? Would you like to be my special friend? If so... I would want you to keep this with you,"Danny said as he closed her hood around the small crystal,"You were probably the greatest thing that could ever happen to me... You were the very first friend I ever had, and... You were so nice to me... I wanted to see if you wanted to be my special friend."

"Danny...! This is so sweet...! But... What exactly do you do when you're special friends?"Hershey said leaving the sight of the crystal to look to Danny.

"Well... It all started when Cadence and Shining Armor would hang out almost all the time, some times they would nuzzle,"Danny said as he began to blush just the slightest bit,"When they got older, they did other stuff, but Cadence said we would have to wait till we were older."

"Nuzzle...? You mean this?"Hershey said as she leaned in towards Danny.

Hershey then proceeded to brush her cheek and part of her muzzle against Danny's cheek and part of his nose, her fur brushed against his skin and made him blush even more so as he slowly pulled her in for a hug. Hershey only closed her eyes and continued to nuzzle Danny while she wrapped her forearms around Danny and shared their little hug under the covers, far away from the peering eyes of any intruders.

After a moment of their loving embrace, they finally parted from each other ever so slowly just for Hershey to giggle before taking a look at the crystal Danny gave her, and that's when she was hoping to give it back. Instead, Danny pushed her hoof back to her and placed it against her heart.

"Keep it... You're my special friend, and I wanted you to have something special..."Danny said sincerely while Hershey held the crystal to her heart.

"Thank you Danny... I will treasure it... Always,"Hershey said with a warm and melting heart before letting out in a deep sigh,"You know... It's getting kind of late, we should get going before we're late for break fast."

"Oh my gosh...! You're right! I almost forgot about breakfast, and I sure am hungry,"Danny exclaimed before throwing the covers off them,"We need to get going! I'm sure you're as hungry as I am!"

"Hehe...! Slow down Danny, your mom is very nice like the rest of your family, I'm sure they probably won't mind us being late."Hershey said with a giggle while Danny hopped off the bed and struggled to put his slippers back on.

"I know, but I just want you to have the best experience at a family dinner with us, maybe you would actually like it here,"Danny said while he helped Hershey off the bed,"I'm really hoping maybe you could stay here, so your dad would never get his hooves on you again, I promise I will protect you from him...!"

"Oh Danny, I'm so glad I met you... You're the best special friend I have ever had."Hershey said brushing up against Danny.

It was then that Danny chuckled before leading the way for Hershey as they walked towards the door side by side, Danny lifted an arm up and slowly wrapped it around Hershey's neck as they made it to the door. Danny slowly opened the door wanting to make this happy moment last for as long as it could, but when they it opened and they walked right out into the hall way, the moment was ruined as the worst pony imaginable arrived right behind them.

Hershey and Danny both felt a snort hit the back of their necks and traveled down their spines in the form of an ice cold chill, Hershey felt a familiar cold rush and fear as her legs began to tremble while Danny's hands immediately went into fists. Hershey was the first to turn around, and did so very slowly as she felt another snort suddenly hit her face as she then looked up, and saw Stone Heart looking down at her with very furrowed brows of deep anger.

"Hershey! Would you kindly tell me what you are doing with this... Creature! And why you decided to come here against my orders,"Stone questioned just as Danny turned around to show Stone a serious and hard stare,"And I thought I told you that you could never see this infernal creature again...!"

"And who are you to tell her who she can't see! You're not exactly a good parent to be listening to...!"Danny growled as he took up Hershey's hoof in defiance.

"Really! Is that what you learned thanks to you and your guards investigating my home?! You really are a nosy and naughty little child,"Stone said as he leaned in very closely to Danny,"You can stop your whole tough act boy, all it does is get you in trouble... You don't tell me how to raise my daughter...! Ever!"

"So what are you going to do about it...?! Hurt me like you hurt her...?! I know what it's like having a monster like you for a father,"Danny growled back defiantly much to Stone's displeasure at a kid talking back,"You don't deserve to have her, and my mom's making sure that you never get her back!"

Suddenly Stone growled as he reared back a hoof and shoved Danny to the ground, making him land back first onto the hard marble floor and slide away right as Stone Heart snagged Hershey by her hoof while she barely was able to place the crystal she was given in her mane.

"Danny! Why would you do that dad?!"Hershey cried before she was then slapped across the face.

"Don't you start mouthing off to me young lady! I told you not to go anywhere! I told you to say no to those princesses,"Stone yelled while Danny got to his feet,"I am your father! And you will do as I BUCKING say! Now say good bye to the creature!"

"Why should she say anything in your name...?! or say good bye just because you say it,"Danny questioned while shaking off Stone's assault just as Stone was turning to leave with Hershey,"You're no real stallion, you're not even worth listening to...! All you do is attack your own child because you're not stallion enough to fight others your own size...! And... You shove like a girl...!"

"I was just making sure your... MOTHER...! Could not sue me for injuring you, though I would love to teach you a lessen about-"Stone started before getting interrupted.

"Dad stop it! I don't want to go with you! You do nothing but hurt me just because you want to control everything,"Hershey suddenly burst out, shocking Stone in the process,"Ever since mom died, all you did was hurt me and try to make me like her...! All you ever did was treat her like a slave! Well I'm sick of you! I hate you!"

After those words struck Stone Heart like arrows to a dragons hide, something within the stallion suddenly snapped like the most brittle and most vital twig, and Stone was now seeing nothing but red as he glared upon his daughter.

"What did you just say to me...?! WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME?!"Stone shouted as he raised a hoof to Hershey.

It was then that just as Hershey was closing her eyes and bracing herself for the attack, she felt a shadow over her before she opened her eyes to see Danny had ran and jumped into the air and landed right on Stone Heart's back. Stone barely had time to react before Danny suddenly grabbed the stallions neck with both hands and sunk his teeth right into the stone's neck, he growled as he twisted and began punching at Stone with all his might while Hershey began to panic.

"GET OFF ME YOU MISERABLE IMP!"Stone Heart demanded as he began bucking like a wrangled bull.

"Run Hershey! RUN! GO GET MOM AND THE OTHERS!"Danny shouted to Hershey as she looked down the hall ways.

Hershey quickly proceeded and ran down a hall way while Danny was holding on for dear life as he continued to punch Stone Heart in the head, his fists were significantly effective and started leaving bruises on the stallion's head as he bucked every where. Finally Danny got a good punch right into Stone's left eye causing him to shriek as he slammed against a wall before swinging his head back and grazing Danny's cheek with his horn.

Danny ignored the pain as Stone bucked his legs up making Danny's whole lower half of his body flail around as they slammed together against a wall, Stone then tried to force the boy off by dragging his legs against the wall. Luckily before the wall could do any real damage as it just tore away his pant legs, Danny had managed to scoop up a vase from a small table Stone had knocked over as they flailed down the hall, and with all his might, Danny smashed it over the violent stallion's head.

Stone felt himself get dazed and dizzy from the blow and toppled over face first while Danny slammed against the side of his horn and sustained a bruised forehead as he then bit into Stone's muzzle and punched at his head. Stone quickly shook off the blow just to feel the boy's teeth sinking into his muzzle, he yelled in pain before he was then able to reach back and start striking Danny in the head with some blows of his own. The blows did make contact, and were rattling Danny's head, but he did not dare stop, for he felt that he would never stop until one opponent went down for good.

"Release me at once you animal...!"Stone yelled out before getting punched twice in the eye.

"No! NO MORE HURTING! NO MORE MEANNESS! No more bad parent!"Danny shrieked as he felt himself giving into weariness from Stone's blows.

He still had a blinding rage in him as Stone finally struggled to his hooves and gripped the boy by his collar and swung him into the wall, but Danny continued to kick at Stone as tears began to leave his eyes, he looked into Stone's eyes and could swore he was looking right at his dad. This only made the child even more angry as he throbbed in pain, but braved it as he got a good kick right into Stone's eyes before Stone slammed him against the wall again rattling Danny once more while both hooves were now against his body and starting to crush his body.

Stone growled as he suddenly felt his eyes throbbing , he did not know it, but the boy had given him two black eyes and deep bite marks that even almost made it to the flesh, and they were stinging his muzzle and neck. His head was throbbing as well when he got the vase smashed over his head, but that was only making him angrier as he pointed his glowing horn at Danny while the boy just glared at him.

"You little brat you...! I gonna kill you for that...! Forget the princess, she can now learn what happens to little colts who attack adults,"Stone said in a menacing tone as he squeezed Danny harder,"Now Luna gets... To lose a naughty child, I'll be practically doing her a favor...!"

It was then that Stone reared back a hoof and aimed his sights on Danny to end him, and Danny still held defiantly, knowing that hopefully Hershey was going to be safe with his family, it was the very least he could hope for. It was in that moment, that all Danny could do was to wait for the blow to come, salvation came his way as a dark blue beam shot Stone Heart in the back, and only allowed him to yelp before he was swung back away from Danny in a dark blue aura. All Danny could do is slide down the wall before landing on his rear and looking towards Stone as he was now being swung in all directions and slammed against the walls, floor, and the ceiling.

Danny was desperately trying to shake off his daze, and was slowly regaining his full sight as he watched Stone scream in fear before he was knocked unconcious by a bone crushing smash to the head, leaving a cracked up crater in the wall before falling to the ground. Stone laid unconscious while Danny desperately tried to get up, and was rewarded with seeing Hershey coming back to him and helping him to his wobbly feet.

"Danny! Are you okay...! He didn't hurt you did he...?!"Hershey cried frantically while Danny slowly shook his head.

"No...! Stone hits like a girl... That was nothing...!"Danny said before almost stumbling backwards.

"DANNY...! Oh my gosh my baby...! What did that animal do to you...?!"Came the frantic cries of Danny's mother Luna.

It was then that Danny was suddenly wrapped up in the loving arms of a crying Luna while Celestia and Blue Blood had just arrived with six royal guards that immediately dog piled on top of Stone Heart to put him in cuffs. Luna was nuzzling and panicking as she snuggled her injured child, her tears were wetting Danny's cheeks while he slowly hugged her back in hopes of calming her down. Hershey had even came in and couldn't help but shed a few tears before she had joined in on the hug while Danny just let out a sigh.

"I'm okay mom... I'm okay... He didn't hurt me a lot, please don't cry...!"Danny begged while Luna only reacted by kissing him on the cheek and nuzzling him even more.

"Guards! Arrest Stone Heart immediately! He's going to stand trial for foal abuse and assaulting a child!"Celestia yelled while the guards had just picked up the stallion.

"You sir have dared to assault my cousin! Now feel the pain he felt as I strike thee upon your noggin!"Blue Blood yelled before striking Stone and knocking him out of the guards grip, allowing him to fall to the ground again.

"Luna! How's Danny? Is he hurt?"Celestia asked before seeing Luna crying with Danny and Hershey in her arms.

"Don't ever let this stallion see the light of day again...! H-he hurt my baby...! Don't you let him ever walk among this city again,"Luna cried out while Danny could only just hug her and try to ease his mother's broken heart,"My baby...! I'm so sorry Danny, I promise never to let you near such violence again...! I promise!"

"I know mom... I know..."Danny said as he looked to Hershey and saw her snuggling him as well.

Celestia and Blue Blood could only watch as the guards carried Stone Heart off to the dungeon where he would wait for his trial to ensue, and with that handled, all Celestia could then do is join the group hug while Blue Blood sat there in distraught over his inability to help just because he was worried about himself. At least now the nightmare was over, and no pony was too severely harmed, and now Danny could rest easily knowing that Hershey would now be safe and away from her father, she was saved by the very family that had saved him. and nothing made him feel more happier.

**ALRIGHT, MY FRIENDS, WE'RE GOING ON A LITTLE TRIP TO THE CRYSTAL EMPIRE AFTER A SMALL TRIAL, AND THEN WE WILL BE REACHING THE END OF THE STORY, I LOVE YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT IN THE MAKING OF THIS STORY**.


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

It was about a month now since that horrible and faithful day at the castle, but now all was peaceful and better than ever for young Danny Matheson, he made a complete recovery since his little scrap with Hershey's father Stone Heart. That fight spark a big mess for Stone Heart, but Celestia and Luna also had been caught now that the stuartship was now aware that Luna had brought an other worldly creature to their land. However thanks to the quick actions of the princesses, they arrested Stone Heart before he could sue them for Danny's attack on him that left the stallion with a few bite scars all over his body and a nasty concussion.

The stuartship decided to spare Luna and Danny this time, but now things were a bit shaky with her and them now, however, Luna did not care for that any more, for she was now able to keep Danny with her now. Danny wasn't the only on the other hoof that was now their's, they had gone to court with Stone Heart for custody and punishment for abusing his daughter Hershey Sprinkle, one that he fiercely defended to the very end. Stone was crafty, and a slick stallion, he kept most of his defense on the fact that Danny was a creature from another world and could be dangerous, the defense was a solid but below the belt move, but that did not deter the princesses.

Luna had a trick up her sleeve as she called Danny to the stand and allowed him to explain the fight and why he did what he did, once he had explained that he too had went through child abuse, Stone's defense had weakened. The real move however, was when Hershey was called to the stand, she was fearful of her father as he stared her down and would smirk thinking that she would not dare rat him out. However that hope was then crushed as Danny was permitted to enter once more and support Hershey on the stand, and just like that, Hershey explained all the things that Stone Heart did, from hitting her repeatedly for stress relief, to locking her in her room and not feeding her, and selling the only thing she had left of her mother.

Danny and Stone did not break their sights from each other while Hershey explained it all to the jury and the princesses, and both boy and stallion knew that Stone Heart was now in deep trouble, and the guilty verdict was certain. The minute the jury stood up, they all held their breath as they waited for the verdict, and the verdict was guilty, much to Stone Heart's displeasure. The minute guilty had passed through the jury's lips, Stone exploded in the court room and said some less than appropriate words before getting very violent in the room, and this nearly invoked another fight between him and Danny, but thankfully he was brought down and restrained

Stone Heart was sentenced to a minimum of ten to a maximum of twenty years in prison for foal abuse, foal cruelty, and assault of the night princesses son, and Hershey could not be more happy to know that her nightmare was over. Not only was her father never going to touch her again, but Celestia herself decided to be the one to get custody of Hershey and make her a noble of the castle. Not only did this mean that Danny and Hershey could always be together, but now they could no longer worry about being hurt or scared, in Danny's heart, he knew his family would never let them get hurt ever again. Celestia herself was even getting greatly attached to Hershey as the role of a mother figure for her, but they knew of the bond that was growing between Hershey and Danny, and did not dare to make them siblings.

Now all was peaceful for the two special friends, and they spent a lot of time together, Hershey and Danny had now become inseparable and played together all the time, from the gardens of the castle, to very halls themselves. These two beautiful child hood sweet hearts played, laughed, cried, ate, and slept together, never has Luna felt so happy to be a part of this, for Danny could almost never stop hugging her for what she did for Hershey. Yet he knew all too well that Luna was now more protective of him and Hershey, for there have been times that Luna has been haunted still of the fight her own son got into with a dangerous stallion.

Luna was sure to now keep a close eye on Danny and Hershey, and she was very careful who they were around, if she thought for a second that some pony was going to try and hurt them or be rude to them, she was ready to bring down the hammer of a powerful nightmare. However now was not a time for fear and doubt, now the time had come for a long awaited trip that Danny and Hershey have both been waiting for a long time. Celestia and Luna had both needed to post pone this trip due to all the work with the courts and the Stuartship, but now the time had come for the long awaited trip to the Crystal Empire, the home kingdom of Cadence and Shining Armor.

Luna was currently waiting at the main hall for Danny and Hershey allowing them to pack a few things for an overnight stay at the Crystal palace, and when she told them that they were going today, Danny and Hershey wasted no time in preparing. Luna maintain a small smile as she waited patiently for the children as the main doors opened with a small pull of her magic and she couldn't have done it at a better time. She could hear two sets of laughter and excited giggles before she then saw Danny and Hershey run with small back packs on their backs as they quickly made their way down the large main hall steps.

Danny quickly raced down the steps while Hershey was desperate to keep up with him, and as Danny quickly jumped from a high step to meet his mother, Hershey had lost her hoofing in the steps and was about to take a tumble. Luckily Danny turned around and caught her in his arms, only for them to giggle at the fall while Luna was thoroughly spooked by the accident, but she shook it off when she noticed the children laughing, not to mention the gift Hershey now had thanks to Danny that was now in the form of a crystal necklace.

"That was quite a tumble you two almost took there...! Are you both alright...?!"Luna asked out of concern only to receive giggles in return.

"We're fine mom, did you see me catch her, now that was some pure luck, or maybe I'm just that skilled,"Danny playfully bragged before noticing that Hershey was still in his arms,"Are you okay Hershey?"

"I'm fine Danny, that was a very nice catch there, you really are my hero,"Hershey said before kissing Danny on the cheek as he slowly put her down and allowed her to get to her hooves,"We got all packed now princess Luna, we're ready when you are for this trip...!"

"Very good children, did you pack an extra pair of clothes for your stay at the crystal palace,"Luna asked her son just to be safe as Danny nodded his head,"Really...? Did you remember to pack an extra pair of underwear just in case...!"

"Mom...! Don't talk about that kind of stuff! That's embarrassing,"Danny said embarrassed by his mother's joke while Hershey just giggled at Danny,"Come on mom, Hershey's right here she doesn't need to know about that stuff...! Can we please go now...?!"

"I think it's funny that you two still do that...! It reminds me of how my mother was with me,"Hershey said with a giggle while Danny nervously chuckled to her,"You don't need to be embarrassed Danny, we're special friends aren't we? We can be comfortable with embarrassing situations..."

"Right... I forgot about that, and I really liked what you did with the crystal, it makes you look really pretty,"Danny complimented while Hershey just giggled at his compliment as he then turned to Luna,"So where we going to get to the Crystal Empire mom?"

"We're going to be taking my personal silver chariot to the empire this time children,"Luna replied as she lead the way for them to follow,"It will be a few hours with two bat ponies to power the chariot, but the destination will be worth it."

The children gradually followed Luna while holding hand and hoof as they exited the castle only to feel the warmth of Celestia's bright and shining sun on their faces, they even had to stop and enjoy the moment of the suns beauty. Luna slowly turned around and watched them smile and enjoy warming up together in the heat at the sun, and to think that a little more than a month ago they were so sad and so miserable, and now they were happy and together. It made Luna's heart melt, but her heart also heart to know that such innocent children were cruelly treated by their own real fathers and had no mothers to love and comfort them before.

Finally she then turned back to see her chariot of silver and her two bat pony guards standing just outside the golden gates of the castle and were ready to go as the bat ponies neighed and reared back ready to get going as they look to see the princess and the children.

"Come along now children, our ride is here!"Luna chirped to the children as they looked to her and quickly ran down the steps to meet her.

"We're coming, we're coming!"Both Danny and Hershey called as Luna opened the golden gates for them.

They all then made their way out of the castle grounds and were quick as they all piled into the chariot and even making it shake a bit from the extra weight the guards now carried, normally Luna was the only one they had to carry around. Now this was a different case as they held a whole family on their shoulders now, the children were giggling and talking as Luna looked to the guards and gave them a quick nod before they began their take off. They reared back and gave a little neigh gaining the children's attention as they leaned over to watch the bat ponies sprout their bat wings and begin running towards a cliff at the side of the castle.

They all held onto the chariot as the bat pony stallions began running down the large strip of road going off the cliff end of the castle, the children only cheered while Luna only looked to them and smiled at the fun they were having. Even when the ride got bumpy, the kids only enjoyed the ride even more before they were finally nearing the cliffs, much to the children's excitement. It was then that the children prepared to cheer and Luna began laughing as the chariot flew off the cliff and was soaring upwards towards the sky as the boy and finally threw their hands and hooves up to enjoy the sky ride and the wind now blowing through their mane and hair.

Luna was then quick to slowly levitate them back into the seats with her as the chariot went straight into the air until they were above the soft white puffy clouds that were as white as snow and were softer than the softest pillow. Danny felt the clouds passing through him and felt them hitting his face with their softness as they then leveled out and were now on a smooth ride towards the Crystal Empire. All the children could now do is enjoy the clear sky they surf on now and wait for the time that they would arrive to one of the greatest cities in all of Equestria, and the home of one of Danny's favorite cousins.

It was only a little more than an hour and the children were laying back with Luna and still enjoying the ride, the sky was still blue and the clouds were still fluffy and white, much to Danny's enjoyment, just resting with Luna and Hershey was more than enough to help him wait. Hershey rested on his shoulder and nuzzled his cheek before Luna had smiled when noticing that the chariot was slowly starting to lower from the bright blue sky and were going into the sea of clouds. Her smile then widened even more so as the children noticed themselves becoming lost in the sea of clouds and could only see themselves.

"Mom...! Where are we? I can't see a thing, too many clouds...!"Danny said while holding onto Hershey as he looked around to only see clouds.

"I'm scared Danny...! Are we going to crash...?!"Hershey said as she held onto Danny for dear life.

"Far from it children, it appears that we have reached our destination,"Luna said before seeing a hole in the clouds and sparkling crystals as they exited the hole,"Welcome children! To the Crystal Empire...!"

The children were quick to stand up and rush to the edge of the chariot before poking their heads over the side to see the most incredible sight they have ever seen in their lives as they made for the city they were hoping to see. The Crystal Empire, and it was clear that it wasn't called the Crystal Empire for nothing, for this city's entire foundation and even all the residence themselves were made of bright and shining crystals. The city was bright and full of crystal buildings, businesses, homes, and establishments, the very coats of the ponies they could see were made of crystal, never had the children thought a place like this was possible.

As they gradually began to fly lower and make for the small landing pad right at the crystal train station, some of these crystal ponies had notice them coming in for a landing and were waving to the kids as they gradually waved back. There was even cheering sounding out from a crowd of these new ponies as they made a soft landing right next to the station while Cadence and Shining Armor emerged from a crowd of ponies and were approaching the landing zone. The minute the door to the chariot opened up, the children were quick to exit the vehicle and were kindly helped out by two large and strong crystal ponies that were dressed a bit like the Canterlot royal guard.

At that very same time, Luna stood up and stepped out of her chariot on her own and stood their dignified but at the same time happy to see her niece and nephew in law, for Danny was more than happy to see them both.

"Cadence! Shining Armor! It's great to see both of you again, you have no idea how long I've been waiting to see you guys again,"Danny exclaimed as he hugged both of them happily,"And I gotta say, this city is amazing! everything here is made of crystal, even the ponies...!"

"Well they certainly didn't call it the Crystal Empire for nothing Danny,"Shining Armor said with a chuckle while scratching at his mane,"Any way, we heard you're all staying over night here at the Crystal Empire, well just so you know, we got a nice bedroom already made up for two on the top tower of the crystal palace...!"

"Yes... I heard about how you made Hershey your special friend, and how you saved her from her father,"Cadence whispered to Danny while he chuckled nervously,"That was a very good thing you did for her Danny, that was the bravest thing you could have ever done for her..."

"Thanks Cadence..."Danny said while scratching at his head

"Well now...! Now that we have all met again, we all have some exploring to do here,"Luna chimed in as Danny and Hershey cheered,"I think we can start by showing them what makes your city so wonderful and the most powerful city in Equestria, the crystal heart."

"Well, that sounds like a start, allow us to show you all the way,"Cadence said as she got right by Shining Armor's side to lead them all,"Come, there is so much for us to show you, plenty to see here in the empire."

It was then that Danny and Hershey gladly followed the crystal prince and princess as They were lead into the large city of crystal with princess Luna right behind them, knowing that they were all in for one hay of a journey through one of the greatest cities in Equestria.

**WE'RE NEARING THE END OF OUR ADVENTURE MY LOYAL FANS, AND IT MEANS SO MUCH THAT YOU ALL HAD MADE THIS STORY SO SUCCESSFUL, LOVE YOU ALL. NEXT TIME, DINNER AND A LOVELY NIGHT AT THE CRYSTAL PALACE**.


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

It had been a very long and fun day at the Crystal Empire for young Danny Matheson and his little special friend Hershey Sprinkle, it had been several hours now and the children have had quite the first experience at the empire. With princess Luna, Cadence and Shining Armor at their side, they explored much of the Crystal Empire, and even received many different souvenirs including a special made necklace for Danny that matched Hershey's. The two certainly kept the adults on their hooves, they wanted to see many things that the empire had to offer for them, ranging from books to special foods, and they even learned of the empire's history at the hooves of king Sombra, now Danny understood why the costume was so scary.

At one point in the tour, Cadence had decided to show them one of the Crystal Empire's most favorable places to relax after an hour or two of walking, and introduced them to the crystal spa before treating them to a spa treatment. Hershey got the regular hooficure and make over special while Danny received a special hair treatment and a long needed manicure and pedicure. By the end of that big experience, the children were feeling even better about themselves and even felt prettier as they left completely satisfied with what they got, and the royalties couldn't be happier.

It was then starting to get late as the setting sun made the crystals of the whole city glitter and sparkle orange with purple as it was setting slowly for the city of crystal, and night was soon upon them. The children at that time were starting to feel tired and weary from their travels around the city, but did well not to show it, for they wanted to do just a bit more exploring in the crystal palace before they needed to retire. It was at this time that Luna was raising the moon as the entire group of royalties and children were making their way up the stairs to enter the crystal palace, and it was indeed the children that made it there first as Danny opened the doors for them all to pass through.

"Come on...! Ladies first Hershey."Danny said as he held the door for his friend.

"Thank you Danny, that was sweet of you,"Hershey said with a smile as she entered the palace before standing at the boy's side,"This has been really fun Danny, I never thought I would ever get to see the Crystal Empire in my life, but I'm glad I could do it with you."

"I was glad to have done this with you too Hershey..."Danny said before the filly graced his cheek with one more kiss before the adults had arrived.

"Children! The night has arrived! We should all soon be retiring for the night!"Luna called as her and the two rulers of the empire arrived through the gates.

"We're really happy you enjoyed your time around the empire Danny, and I'm certain you'll have more time to explore the city again tomorrow,"Cadence chimed in as her and a slightly tired looking Shining Armor was at her side,"But it is getting really late, and it's not just you two that needs you're bed rest, we should rest up too for tomorrow's big meeting at the Griffon kingdom..."

"Yeah... *yawn*... A meeting with Griffons, that should be loads of fun..."Shining Armor said quietly with sarcasm while yawning.

"Hang in there honey, let me get you to bed, and we can rest well this night,"Cadence said as Shining Armor got a small smile going while she turned to Luna and the kids,"Well... Good night every pony, we'll see you all off before we need to go to the Griffon kingdom, I hope you will all sleep well this night."

"We shall Cadence, and I do hope the best night and the sweetest of dreams for you and Shining Armor,"Luna replied as she watched the two crystal rulers depart before turning to the children,"Alright now children, it's your turn to get to be, the night has fallen and all others in the dream world are waiting for you...!"

"Aww...! Come on mom, just a little bit longer, we wanna see more of the castle right?"Danny aid looking to Hershey for an answer.

"Yeah, just a little bit longer...? Please princess Luna,"Hershey said with wide eyes while Luna only smiled at her cute little look,"We promise to go to bed if we could just stay up a bit longer..."

"You can both stay up and explore while I'm taking you both to your bedroom for the night, and that's all,"Luna said before giving Danny a gentle nudge down a hall way,"Come now you two, we mustn't waste too much time."

The kids just groaned at their misfortune as they were then lead down a hall way full of crystals and sparkling light of the moon glittering off the crystals themselves, yet the children moped a bit at the fact that they had to go to bed. Luna guided the kids down a hall while patting Danny on the back to try and cheer him up as he let out a sigh and was assisted by Hershey, who kindly brushed his side for comfort. All was then quiet for the remaining three members of the group as they looked to the windows of crystal and marveled at the moon Luna had once again brought to them.

The moon once again felt like it was illuminating and gracing Danny with it's pale glow and lit his path for him out of kindness, ever since he had became Luna's child, he had always felt like he was the moon's child as well. That moon felt kind and gentle like Luna herself, lighting the way for him and protecting him in her light, he only wished he could be like the moon, and maybe be like Luna. If Luna could do all this amazing stuff, help young ones with bad dreams that plague their minds, and provide them with a hopeful light that could be the door way to a better day, he would gladly do so just to be a part of what Luna does, and help others as they had helped him.

What it would take for Danny to even have a chance at being part of something this extraordinary was all but unknown to him, but he still wanted to be part of it, and he was ready to do anything to do so. He merely remained patient and waited for the right moment to speak with Luna about the chance to do what she does as they had turned into another hall way in time for Hershey to yawn. He slowly placed his arm around Hershey's neck and pulled her in for a comforting hug as they finally made it to their bedroom for the night as Luna opened the door for them.

"Alright children, in you both go and get situated for bed, the moon is full tonight, and it will be watching you completely this time,"Luna chirped as the children walked in and finally began to get tired,"It appears you are just about ready for bed now children, you will sleep soundly tonight, I guarantee it..."

She watches as Hershey was the first to get into bed and let out a yawn as she got under the sheets and looked out the window, only for both her and Luna to see that Danny had walked over to the window and was looking to the moon. Luna could only smile at her child's interest in the moon and stars as she slowly made her way over to Danny's side and watched him gaze to the moon's pale and loving light. He could only smile and let out a sigh before a yawn wanting to stay up as long as he could to watch and see his mother's glory and all that she brought with her, but instead he got to stare into her eyes truly as he turned to Luna with his smile.

"It's beautiful mom... One of the most beautiful nights I have ever seen... I think I'll always love the nights as long as I live,"Danny said with a relaxing breath as he looked to the night's moon,"I wish I could be part of all this, I would love to help the night look this beautiful... After all it had done for me mom... I want to be part of all of it with you mom...*yawn*..."

"Maybe one day you will my son... One day could be part of bringing my nights to their full glory Danny,"Luna whispered as Danny let out a yawn before falling asleep as Luna scooped him up in her fore arms,"For now however, you get to enjoy the night's loving embrace as I wisp you away to a beautiful sleep..."

Danny finally had the fell asleep in Luna's arms with a parting yawn before he surely wisp away to sleep and was now being brought to an awaiting Hershey Sprinkle, who was begging to have her Danny back in bed with her. As they made it over to the side of the bed, Luna magically levitated Danny's slipper shoes before slipping him under the covers only to be hugged and snuggled by Hershey. She nuzzled the sleepy Danny as Luna tucked them both in and giving both filly and boy a kiss on the fore heads before standing tall and watching them slowly fall asleep in each other's arms.

This became Luna's cue to leave and let the two rest as she quietly made her exit out of the sparkling bedroom and quietly close the door behind her to let the kids rest in peace, only Danny was going to be more than resting peacefully. It was then that as the two friends snuggled warmly with each other that Danny had now begun to to dream, and the dream was all too familiar to him.

It had once again started out in the same black void of nothingness most of his old dreams would start out as, and it merely confused the boy as he looked around, saw nothing, felt nothing, and heard nothing. He began walking around the void with more curiosity than fear this time, knowing that anything could happen at any time in a dream like this, and as the void began to make rippling effects and sounds, that's when he froze. He watched as the scene was starting to get familiar to him, as if he had been to the area he was coming into before, and the place certainly looked familiar to him.

The old broken down wooden look, the tattered bed, the broken window. It was all too clear what this place was to Danny, it was none other than his old bedroom he was in before Equestria and the place of where a past dream once took place. He knew this wasn't good if this place was coming back into his mind, and he quietly and slowly began to back away, but it was then that he heard a familiar and drunken laugh. He felt his heart stop before he then put on a brave face as he turned around and saw his father standing there and laughing at him as he took a drink of beer.

"What do you want...?! Can't you see that I'm trying to have a good dream here...?!"Danny bravely snapped at the burly man.

"Still sassing me as always, and you've gotten better at it too, that's not gonna fly boy,"Danny's father growled as he slapped Danny in the back of his head,"It don't matter how long we've been apart, and it don't matter who's raising you, you'll always be my property, and once you start being like your old man! They'll cast you away like the little worthless brat that you are...!"

"Please...! I know I'm a better person you will ever be dad! You're the one who's worthless here, not me,"Danny snapped at his old man as the dream dad prepared to deliver a hard right hook to Danny,"Do your worst dad! You're nothing to me now, and I'm better than you will ever be!"

It was then that the man swung a hard hook to silence Danny, but instead, Danny felt a sudden warm feeling wrap around him, and fill the boy with an immense feeling of power and confidence as he stared down the fist. He then surprised himself as he caught the fist in his hand and held it there like it was nothing to him, and at that very same time the black void began to crumble and chip away. Danny remained focus as he held his father's fist in his small hand and held him there effortlessly as a strange new world appeared before Danny had then thrown his father away from him.

As the void was suddenly changing into a beautiful night theme place, Danny had then curled up a fist that had begun to glow like the moon's light before he began charging at his father as hard as he could while roaring at the top of his lungs. With his mother on his mind and his love of her as well as the love he now had for the night to guide his way, he swung a glowing fist as bright as the moon and smashed his fist into his father's chest. His father then strangely began to turn to stone and crack up as he let out a scream of defeat before suddenly exploding into pieces of stone that looked like the moon's rocks themselves.

Danny stood there and let out breaths of weariness as he looked to his destroyed father made of moon rocks before he then looked up to the sudden change in the world around him and saw that he was in a strange and enchanted night like realm. The sky was dark midnight blue with some light blue color to go with some small see through clouds and stars that sparkled with this very beautiful night. He looked down as he saw that he was standing on some night time clouds that were soft to the touch under him as he then suddenly saw strange square images coming at him from every where.

"Hello...! Is any one or any pony here...?! Mom...?"Danny called out as the images of many different colts and fillies began to surround him.

"My goodness Danny, so there is a very special talent you have, I'm so proud of you my son,"Came the voice of Luna as she appeared before Danny while he watched all the images of children,"I knew you were very special my son, now that you have conquered your fears of dreams, you have unlocked a magical talent my child..."

"Mom...? What is all of this? It looks like a bunch of fillies and colts, going on adventures and playing with creatures, they're even playing on clouds when they're not Pegasus,"Danny said as he noticed the images being carried in cloud like material,"Wait a minute...! Are all of these things... Dreams?"

"Yes my little Danny, these are thousands if not millions of children dreaming, and now you are able to see and even enter them,"Luna replied with a heart felt smile as she let out a proud sigh,"Danny...? Do you remember when you said you wanted to be part in making my nights so beautiful...?"

"Yes... I do want to help your nights mom, I want every pony to see how beautiful they are,"Danny admitted as he hugged his mother's legs and looked to the night sky,"Do you think if maybe I went into their dreams and maybe... Played and hung out with them, maybe they would appreciate the dreams the night brings?"

"That was what I was hoping you would ask Danny, it has become clear that you have the talent to enter and help others in their dreams,"Luna explained as Danny smiled to an incoming moon in the sky,"Would you like to help my night by becoming the master and prince of dreams Danny?"

"Yes...! Yes please! I want to be part of the night, I want to help you as you had helped me, I love you mom!"Danny exclaimed hugging Luna's leg while she hugged him back and giggled at his ambition.

"I love you too Danny...! I'm so happy you want to work with me on the night, I'm so proud of you,"Luna said as they both looked to the dream moon and smiled at it's shining light,"You are not just my beloved child now Danny, you are the prince of the dreams, and the moon's child..."

**GONNA STOP IT THERE AND PREPARE FOR AN EPILOGUE, A FEW YEARS LATER, DANNY IS A GROWN TEEN AND NOW LIVES WITH HIS FAMILY AND HERSHEY SPRINKLE, A TRUE ENDING FOR A CHILD OF THE NIGHT.**


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

A few years have passed since Danny had discovered his power for dreams, and it was a bit longer since he was first brought to the world of Equestria by the very Alicorn mare he now called his mother, and the true wielder of the night. Danny had since then grown quite a bit and was accepted as the first prince to originate from another world, and Danny assumed the position as a prince of dreams and a child of the night. He now lived as a young sixteen year old young man and was finally at peace with his past as he now enjoyed his life to the fullest with his family of royalty, and especially with the love of his life, Hershey Sprinkle.

Hershey had since then grown into a fine young mare and one of the sweetest care takers for the children of visiting noble ponies from in and outside of the city, and she very much enjoyed her job when it came to children. Her and Danny at the age of thirteen had finally gotten together and were happy to have found each other, they would share their moments at any properly given time, and they slept together very peacefully, and even then the children they met were under care. Hershey would sometimes be taken in by Danny into the realm of dreams and would play with the children in the wildest of adventures, and they would be there to help the nightmares go away.

Danny would also help when it came to any signs of other innocent children if it ever came to foal abuse, especially since he has seen it in some of the snobby nobles he would meet, he and Hershey would recognize the signs almost immediately. So far in his career with working along side his mother and his mare friend, he has brought down crime ratings by a good twenty percent when it came to domestic violence and foal abuse, and has had almost a hundred arrests made for abusive parents as well as assaults and conspiracies. It did create a few minor enemies, but Danny had since then became very strong, and many of his enemies never dared to attack or even plot anything towards the human, even as peaceful as he was, Danny was still considered to be potentially dangerous.

His mother princess Luna did not care much for what the ponies of her city, or any other creature thought of her growing boy, all she had was pride and happiness for her son as she watched him grow into an incredible man. She would always remember Danny as the cute little boy she had found and rescued from the clutches and fists of his evil father, even when she saw him full grown and getting more mature by the days. No matter what had happened in the past, his past was completely behind him, and Danny was looking towards a future of love, friendship, peace, and the best of the nights that Luna would bring, especially at this very time, she had just finished her night and the day was at hand.

It was now morning for the world of Equestria, and Canterlot was already active with much prosper and a lot of happiness this fine day, for the prince of dreams had already paid his visits to the children of Canterlot, and much happiness and love was filling the air. No pony was feeling this love more than the two royal ponies that could be found in the castle of Canterlot, who were now sipping tea and just getting started with breakfast. In the castle, Luna, along with prince Blue Blood, were all eating breakfast quietly while two plates were unattended, especially the one with bacon to compliment eggs and toast with orange juice.

The ponies were enjoying their breakfast, but a certain some pony, and a certain some one was missing from their group, there was only one person that ate bacon, and there was only one other pony that ate with them all the time regularly. It was a bit strange and too quiet for Luna's taste, she preferred the excitement that came when Danny and Hershey would come to the table, and she was getting a bit impatient and concerned.

"Well...! This is awfully quiet for a Friday morning...! I wonder what's keeping Danny and Hershey busy..."Luna said as she ate a bit of egg while looking to the door.

"Do not fear Luna, I'm certain Danny's just finishing up a bit of dream fun before he arrives,"Celestia replied to Luna's words with a smile of confidence,"I'm certain they will be here soon, just be patient Luna."

"I hope he gets here soon though, I'm simply just gasping for air every time I smell that bacon over there,"Blue Blood said as he held his nose with one hoof while drinking some juice,"Oh please do get here quickly Danny... I simply must see that awful smelling thing go away..."

"We've learned to cope with the smell of meat in the dining hall Blue Blood, it actual helps to have it around in case of Griffon visits."Luna admitted with a patient tone before their hopes were answered.

They calmly smiled as the doors slowly opened up to reveal a grown mare with a shiny grey coat and a blue mane with a tail that matched with it, her eyes also matched her mane while she bared the cutie mark of sprinkles and a bar of chocolate on her flank. On the other hoof, she was currently with a human young man wearing midnight blue pants and long sleeve shirt, and had black hair with a white streak that matched the moon's color in his hair. His light skin was soft to the touch, but he was a moderately built fellow as his cute brown eyes looked to the royalties at the table and smiled.

"Good morning every pony, sorry we're late, but there was this one colt dreaming about changelings and what not,"The young man of sixteen admitted as they casually made their way into the dining room,"I see you all got started without us though, I guess you all must have been hungry."

"Yes, our sincere apologies Danny, we were absolutely famished from the slow yet shining morning today,"Blue Blood said while still holding his nose at the smell of bacon,"Since you're here now, we can enjoy breakfast as a whole family... And DO please eat that bacon on your plate, I beg of you...!"

"Aww what's wrong Blue Blood? you're not squeamish about a little cooked pork are you,"Danny said while he chuckled with Hershey as he seated himself at the table,"I always thought you had gotten use to the smell, and even thought that green color on your face was envy...!"

"Alright now Danny, that's enough, Blue Blood looks like he's had enough of that bacon,"Hershey said softly as she seated herself while Danny gave her a nervous chuckle before turning to his breakfast.

Danny began to dig in quiet excitedly like for the bacon and eggs on his plate, he wasted no time devouring his bacon, not just for the lovely taste of bacon, but just so one of his favorite cousins didn't need to stay in a room filled with the smell of cooked meat. Hershey only found his piggish style of eating amusing and cute as the bacon was instantly finished off and the smell began to finally dissipate much to the family's relief. They were able to breath freely now thanks to Danny finishing his meat and now focusing on his eggs while his mother Luna was now watching him with a feeling of interest at his newest travels in the dreams of their loyal subjects.

"So tell us Danny, what kind of dreams have you seen last night? I can tell most of them are the cause for your good mood,"Luna asked out of interest while remembering the bright and shining night she brought last night,"Did you and the children you visit like the night I had brought for them? I remember you told me that the full moon was the most favorite."

"Yes, they absolutely loved it mom, there were a lot of happy dreams last night, except with that poor young colt that was spooked by a band of changelings,"Danny replied with a bit of solemness in his voice for the colt he met,"Never have I thought a colt could hug me as tight as that little guy did, he was so happy to see me."

"That's wonderful Danny, my goodness, you have become quite the loved prince around Equestria,"Celestia pointed out as she finished her toast and went to her drink,"Not only that, I sense the night receiving the love it so rightfully deserved, and I bet that's what you had been hoping for all along, isn't that right Danny?"

"You got that right, a lot of ponies should see the night for what it really is... Hope, and a time to rest and dream..."Danny admitted before turning to a very happy looking Luna while he went back to his meal.

"Mr Fancypant's new colt has said that he likes his new father, I didn't think some pony like Fancy pants could be such a good dad."Hershey said to start a little conversation of her own,"He even said he loves his daddy, Fancypants has even apparently took time off to play with him, the colt has so far had no further issues when it came to his mother."

"Well that is just fantastic Hershey! Another scummy foal abuser behind bars, and a child given a new and better home...!"Blue Blood said with a respectful nod and smile.

"I'll say, the crime rate has dropped significantly since you two started working your magic around the city,"Celestia admitted as she had learned of the change the city was taking,"This city has been in much better spirits, you are bot an inspiration too us all, and I don't say that to every pony I meet..."

"Thank you princess Celestia, but honestly I just enjoy helping the children and getting to know new faces,"Hershey confessed while Danny just let out a happy sigh for his mare friends big heart,"It gets even easier to help them when Danny comes to them in the night and helps open them up so they can speak without fear..."

"Like I'm going to let an innocent child suffer, especially with you by my side, there's nothing we cannot do for the children..."Danny said while slowly sharing a small kiss on the lips with Hershey before turning back to the family.

He looked to his family with yet another sigh as memories began to pour into his mind, especially the memory of how he first met his mother, Luna had taken him away from his vile father and into her world of Equestria. She showed him love and compassion, friendship, respect, and even helped him find his special talent in the world of Equestria, one that was considered a blessing by Danny himself. He never forgot about that very wonderful night that his mother had saved him, and he was going to love his mother till the day he died, but he was so filled with love that he could give, he felt invincible.

He then looked to his mare friend Hershey, and remembered the most amazing encounter he had with her the first time he laid his eyes upon her, he saved her from bullies and eventually saved her from her own abusive father. Now she was safe and sound in his arms, and within the walls of the safest place in Equestria, and now she was a protector of children, and his mare friend that helped him when it came to children. Just thinking about children made him think of having his own litter of kids when he felt he and Hershey were ready for it, but they just weren't ready for it just yet.

Danny at that time had then finally finished his dinner in time to see the servants take his plate immediately off his hands to be washed, in the meantime he sat there in his chair and looked around once more to the big family he now had before him. Cousin Blue Blood, Hershey Sprinkle, his aunt Celestia, and most importantly his loving mother and princess of the night Luna, there was no better family for him than this one. He made sure to never forget who he was or where he came from, but in his heart, this was his true family and he was going to honor them, and love them his whole life, he not only had a family, but a destiny now, a destiny... As the moon's child.

**SO THAT'S IT NOW MY GOOD FANS OF THIS WONDERFUL STORY, I'M SO GRATEFUL FOR YOUR SUPPORT ON THIS STORY, THANK YOU EVERY PONY, EVEN THOUGH THIS IS THE END OF THE STORY, NEVER STOP STAYING PONY**.


End file.
